


Test of Strength

by RoyalBlue13



Category: Labyrinth (1986)
Genre: Friendship, I torture Jareth too much and will not stop, animal testing, please stop animal testing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-28
Updated: 2020-02-06
Packaged: 2020-02-09 08:10:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 27
Words: 80,107
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18634234
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RoyalBlue13/pseuds/RoyalBlue13
Summary: After Sarah returns home with Toby having defeating Jareth, all is not well for the Goblin King. Somehow, he's trapped in his barn owl form in the human world. With no way to turn back, Jareth has to learn to survive in the wild. But it just gets worse when he's trapped...by the Nether Animal Testing Facility. *Waring: Describes animal abuse. * I don't own any Labyrinth characters





	1. Chapter 1

The moon was bright, sitting high in the sky, as small, glowing stars danced in the clear night. The cool breeze flowed through the green leaves and branches of the forest, carrying the small barn owl deeper into the woods as he searched for a place to rest his wings. He had no idea how long he’d been flying. Dodging a few branches, he looked for somewhere that preferably wasn’t a disgusting, gnarly tree to sleep in. He couldn’t just fly into someone's house. Most people didn’t like it when a random animal flew into their home. But he couldn’t go to his own home, either. Flying to the Labyrinth wasn’t possible since it was a whole other realm. And even if he could get there somehow, there was no way he was going to give his subjects the satisfaction of seeing him as a helpless _bird._  
After a while longer, Jareth’s exhaustion finally won, and he flew onto a high, sturdy tree limb. _This is ridiculous,_ he told himself. _I am a royal. I should be sleeping in my bed, in a castle. Not stuck in the wilderness trying to rest in a tree! Damn that stupid girl. This is all her fault! She made a fool of me. She got my subjects to betray me, help her to get to my castle, and assist her in my defeat! And if that isn’t enough, now that girl has ruined me! She’s drained my magic! I don’t know how, but she did! Now here I am, stuck in my owl form for who knows how long, with no way to get back to my kingdom, and no knowledge of how I can turn back into my handsome self! Damn you, Sarah Williams! I hope you fall off a cliff and break your neck! I hope you suffer a fate worse than death itself!_  
And with that final angry thought, the former Goblin King tucked his head under his wing, and closed his eyes for the night, wondering what in the world the next day would bring.

* * *

  
Sunlight covered the forest sooner than Jareth had hoped. His eyes were heavy, and he was flying slower than usual. Sleeping in a tree hadn’t been comfortable at all. Already, he wished he was back in the Labyrinth, where he belonged. He had never been an owl this long. _Ouch! Damn!_ Jareth shook his head and went around the tree branch this time. Flying when tired wasn’t easy. What made it worse was the fact that his stomach was growling every two minutes. He’d been looking for something to eat for what felt like hours now. Anything at all! Some berries, mushrooms that hopefully weren’t toxic, just something to satisfy his hunger.  
After running into two more branches, and nearly falling asleep mid-flight, Jareth was about to give up his search, and look for a nearby neighborhood house to raid someone’s pantry, when something caught his eye. A small ball of white was scampering on the ground. A mouse! Jareth was about to dive down to the ground, when he realized just what he was thinking of doing. _Am I really about to grab a living, breathing creature that’s probably infested with worms, fleas, and who knows how many other parasites...and put it into my mouth?_ His roaring stomach answered for him.  
Jareth dove down to the ground, and scooped up the small field mouse in his talons. He was careful not to hold it too tightly, and risk impaling it. _If I’m going to eat a rodent, it’s not going to be a squirming, bleeding mess. I’m going to make this quick, and then I’m going to pretend I never did it in the first place._ He flew to the top of another tree, and dropped his prey on the branch. It tried to scamper up the trunk, but it was to no avail. _How pathetic._ Jareth seized the mouse by the tail and held it up. _Just pretend it’s not a mouse. Pretend it’s a cinnamon tart. Just open your mouth, and choke it down. Owls do this all the time, its part of their natural diet. Like it or not, you don’t know how long you’ll be stuck like this. This may even be permanent! So you’d better get used to this._ And with that, he opened his mouth -er, beak- and shut his eyes tight. _Just eat the stupid mouse, already! It’s at the bottom of the food chain, for goodness sake. If it wasn’t me eating it, something else would in probably less than five minutes._ Yet, he still didn’t do it. As hungry as he was, he  _really_ didn’t want to eat something that would move when he did.  
He opened one of his eyes, and looked at the mouse he held in his talons. It was staring at him with its black, beady little eyes. _Stop looking at me like that! It’s nature’s fault, not mine! Look, I don’t want to eat you any more than you want to be eaten, but life isn’t fair! So let’s just get this over with, alright?_ He closed his eyes a second time, and...froze. __  
Time stood still, as Jareth desperately tried to convince himself. He was hungry, and this is what owls ate. It wasn't like he had too many options. _Cinnamon tart, cinnamon tart, cinnamon...oh, I just can't do this!_ He opened his eyes and flew down to the ground, holding the mouse up to his face when he landed. _You're lucky you're a disgusting rodent, and I don't have the stomach to eat you. Now get out of my sights before I change my mind._ He carelessly dropped the creature onto the ground, and the mouse quickly ran off into the bushes. Jareth was fed up with himself. _If this is permanent, I'm not going to make it out here for very long unless I adapt! That means eating things that are still alive whenever I feel hungry. There had better be a way to change back. I really don't want to sleep in a tree for the rest of my life, or have to hunt for food in winter. I don't want to hunt at all! I should have Goblins taking care of my every request, not scouring for hours on end for something to eat! Damn that Sarah, forcing me to...wait...what's that smell?_  
Jareth followed the sweet smell until he found it on the ground nearby. A peach looked to have fallen from a tree somewhere, and was on the ground in pieces. He landed close to it and started to eat it quickly. It was sweet and juicy, just what he needed. Jareth was so distracted by the food that he did not notice the trip wire buried under it. _ _ ___  
_ Not until a small wire cage collapsed onto him. _ _ ____  
Damn! I should've known this was a trap! There isn't even a peach tree around! Now I've done it! I’m stuck in some sort of hunter's trap! I've got to get out of this before whoever set this up comes back!  
Jareth rattled around in the small cage, trying to get out for he wasn't sure how long. Being an owl seemed to be just getting worse by the minute. He had to sleep in a tree, nearly ate something alive, and now he'd gotten himself trapped. Jareth tried to escape over and over, when he saw something. A note was attached to the cage. When he read it, a shiver went down his spine. _This isn't a hunter's doing. It sounds much worse than that.  
_On the paper was one grave sentence written in red ink: _Property of the Nether Animal Testing Facility._


	2. Chapter 2

The sun was setting behind the forest trees. Jareth had been trapped all day, trying to get out, when a woman arrived, looking very pleased to see his predicament. She wore a white lab coat, red lipstick, mascara, a skirt, and heels. As she lifted up the cage, Jareth became even more desperate to break out. “You certainly have a lot of energy,” the woman noted. “Good. Maybe you’ll last long.”

He didn’t particularly like how she'd worded that.  _ Wherever this woman is taking me, I need to get out of it as soon as possible. Animal testing. That doesn’t sound terribly pleasant, considering I’m currently trapped in an animal's body. I’ve got to get out of this, and fast. _

The woman approached a large, yet short building in a clearing. It was gray, with few windows that were all tinted, and a small door. She set the cage down, giving Jareth another chance to escape the trap, and dug into her pockets with her long nails. “Where’s my...what happened to...great.” She knocked on the door and waited for a minute, Jareth still rattling around. No one came. She knocked again, harder, and called out, “Hello? Cane? Someone come open the stupid door!”

Footsteps became louder, and a man cracked open the door. “What happened to your key?”

“I lost it somewhere. There’s a hole in my pocket.”

“Natas isn't going to like that.”

“Just let me in so I can get rid of this stupid bird. He’s been rattling around in there the whole time.”

The door opened and the woman lifted Jareth’s cage up once again, walking inside. The man, who was tall, stocky and bald, shut the door and locked it behind her quickly. Jareth looked around, apprehensively. The building was much bigger that it had appeared to be. The walls were white and blank, the halls seemed endless, and the lights were bright and blinding. The woman walked through two doors, and Jareth’s eyes widened at the scene in front of him. In front of him were rows and rows of small, wire cages, each with an animal huddled in the corner. He saw small dogs, kittens, mice, hamsters, guinea pigs, chickens, even a small monkey all look with fear as the woman walked down the hall. Everything about the Nether Facility was giving Jareth a very dark feeling. The worst part was the noise.

There wasn’t any.

_ All these animals,  _ he thought,  _ and yet one could hear a pin drop two miles away. Not one creature here is making a single sound. They won’t even move. Each of them is just...frozen with fear. Fear of what...I’m not planning on finding out. _

The woman went through another pair of doors into a back room. She set him down on the floor, and grabbed a much smaller, rusted cage. As Jareth began to play with the lock on the trap, desperate for escape, he saw her hang it up on a hook, then put on a thick pair of black leather gloves.  _ Don’t even try,  _ he warned her. She approached him, and got down to look into his eyes. “Now, let’s be a good birdy and make this easy, alright?”

Jareth had one final chance of getting out, but he would have to pretend in order to get it. He backed up a bit, and stood straight. The woman watched, making sure he wasn’t going to try to get out like he had been, and opened the door. She reached inside, slowly. “Better, much better. For a minute, I thought you were going to make this hard.” Jareth watched her hands closely, waiting for his opportunity to come. Just before she could touch him, he screeched, lunging out, and sunk his sharp beak through the glove.

“Ow!” She recoiled, but left the door open by accident. Jareth didn’t miss a beat. He flew out of the cage and rammed the doors they came through. He realized that running his head into a door was really going to hurt later, but that didn’t matter at the moment. All that mattered was that he got out of the Nether Animal Testing Facility. Too late did he remember that the front door was locked. He looked for another way, quickly, ignoring the shouts of the workers.  _ Looks like I’m going to have to go through a window.  _ He flew to the front window, and braced himself.

Suddenly, his wings were forced to his sides as a pair of latex-gloved hands seized him.  _ No! Damn, I was so close!  _ He squirmed and thrashed as hard as he could, but the person held on to his with an iron grip. How he  _ despised  _ being small. If he was his usual self, he could beat the person to a pulp, throw the workers in the Bog of Eternal Stench, free the animals, and then have a little fun with these people when he got back to the Labyrinth. But now he had no magic, no way to defend himself beyond talons and a beak, and no way to get these hands off him no matter how hard he tried.

The man turned Jareth, who was still putting up a fight, to his face and looked at him. He was tall with short, brown hair with bangs in his face, a pale complexion, electric blue eyes, no facial hair, and a mildly interested looked on his face. “When did we get this one? I don’t recognize it.”

The woman had come into the room, looking frantic. “I just got him, Doctor Natas. He was in one of our traps. He’s quite a fiery one, be careful. It just bit me, actually. Do you think it will get infected?”

Doctor Natas didn’t take his eyes off the Jareth. “Were you wearing gloves?”

“Yes, he bit through them.”

“Clean it off, and then suck it up, Natasha. This thing’s got so much energy, I really doubt it's sick with anything. Cane, open the door.”

The bald worker held the doors open as Jareth was brought back into the back room. The doctor carelessly tossed him into the small, rusted cage Natasha had hung up before his escape attempt. He tried to get out of it, but the door shut in his face and was locked. “I must dissuade you from trying that again, my feathered friend,” the doctor said with a smirk. “The next time, there shall be consequences.” He turned to Cane and Natasha. “How did this happen?”

“I was taking it out of the trap, when he bit me and took off.”

“Well you should be more cautious, Natasha. And by the way, did I hear you knocking earlier?”

Her face paled. “You might have.”

“Why?”

“I...misplaced my key.”

“...Really? And did you recover it?”

“N-no, sir, not yet. I was too busy with the barn owl.”

“I see.” The man walked over to her slowly. “So, you’re telling me that somewhere out in that forest is a key that opens the front door to this facility. Well, then...tell me, Natasha, what would happen if, oh, I don’t know, someone were to find it?” She opened her mouth, but he cut her off. “Because in my mind...that would mean someone could get in here.”

“Well, perhaps,” she began quietly. “But any random person would just think it’s a boring key to someone's house, or something.”

“So you don’t suppose that they may put together that it might go to the  _ only _ building in the forest?”

The woman swallowed. “Well...when you say it like that-”

“Because if they did,” he continued, his voice growing dark. “They may use it unlock that door, and walk in here. And if they walked in here, then they may see some things. Things that aren’t necessarily meant for public eyes. Thing that may not be, shall we say, completely  _ legal. _

“Now in your defense, Natasha, those things  _ should  _ be legal. The government has always put a damper on the advances of science. People don’t seem to understand that performing research on animals is what saves human lives. Medical advances such as curing smallpox, polio, the creation of insulin and vaccines for tetanus, rubella, anthrax, and  _ rabies  _ have all happened because of?”

“Animal research.” Natasha and Cane chorused.

“Thank you. And yet, people are worried we’re ‘mistreating the animals’, or about how animal testing is ‘cruel and inhumane’, while at the same time, getting up our butts about why we don’t have a cure for cancer yet. Well, the answer to that is this: Because rules stop science. We can do great things, change the world, if people simple allow us to do what is necessary to get it done.

“But, Natasha, people don’t do that. People would never let us do some of the things we do for science if they knew we were doing them. Which is why the front door and all the windows are always locked, and we’re the only ones who have keys. That way no one can get in, and see what we’re up to. Unless, of course...someone loses the key. Because then someone out  _ there _ has a way in  _ here _ . So Natasha, here's what I want you to do. I want you to go out in the woods, search high and low, under every rock, in every nook and cranny of those woods, comb the dirt, and  _ not come back until you have the key! Understood!?” _

She nodded quickly, and rushed out of the building. Doctor Natas adjusted his lab coat, glanced at Jareth again, and opened the only door in the room, heading down a dark staircase.

_ So,  _ Jareth thought.  _ In his mind, it's perfectly fine to break the law. Just as long as you don't get caught. Interesting. Well, Doctor Natas as much as I'd like to stay and see what illegal acts you're committing to get you shut down, I'm afraid I must be going.  _ Jareth took a few steps closer and eyed the lock. It wasn't a simple sliding lock like on the trap, but one that could only be opened with a key.

He looked around, and saw it hung up on the wall by the doors.  _ Curses! How in the world am I supposed to get to it? It’s impossible! ...I'm doomed! I can't get out! Not until one of the doctors comes to open the door, and when they do, it'll be to perform some horrific experiment on me. Sarah, this is all your fraggin’ fault! You’ve sentenced me to a life of torture, and probably doomed the Labyrinth since it's now without a ruler! Curse you, you idiot girl!  _ He kicked the cage, furious, and felt it swing underneath him.

His mind took a minute to calm, but when it did, he realized what had just happened when he kicked the bars.  _ Wait...the cage is hung on a long hook. And I can swing it just by doing something like that. If I can get this thing close enough to the key, I might be able to grab it! _

It was the only chance he had. As time ticked by, Jareth got the cage to swing, the motion growing each time. Back and forth and back a forth, ever closer to the key on the wall. When it was close enough, he stuck his head through the bars, and reached out for it.  _ So close! _ He tried again, and could almost grab the key.  _ One more try should do it. Come on! _

The cage swung back again. It swung forward. Jareth opened his beak, ready to grab it. It swung as much as it could. He reached out of the key, and  _ got it! _

But it snagged on the hook it was on, and when the cage pulled back again it caused him to drop his one saving grace. He cringed at the sound of it hitting the floor.  _ No! he _ shouted, causing a loud screech to echo through the building. He looked down and saw it. His cage being suspended at least five feet in the air, there was no way of him retrieving the key again.

He sat in the corner, extremely discouraged and angry. All that work just to fail! Suddenly, he heard footsteps coming up the stairs. The door Doctor Natas had gone down earlier swung open. He certainly didn't look happy. “What in God's name was that horrible screech…” His eyes widened, and Jareth could only watch as he walked over and picked up the key. “Clever bird.” he said. “You almost got out again.”

Jareth stuck his head out and desperately reached for the key in his hand, even though he knew he couldn't get it. The man smirked. “What? Is this what you want?” He held it closer to Jareth, so close that if he could just stretch a  _ bit more  _ he could get it. Natas laughed, and stuck the key in his pocket. “Very smart trick for a bird's intelligence. Keep that up, and I might have to have a look at your brain. I really would cut out the escape attempts though. Even if you managed to get out of your cage, an impossible feat, you can't get out of the building. The windows are too strong for you, and the doors are all locked. So you may as well save your energy,” he explained with a wicked smile. “You're going to need it.”

And with that, he walked back to the staircase, pausing to shout, “Cane, lights out!” He looked back at Jareth, still grinning, and shut off the lights in the back room. “Sleep well.”

He left him in the darkness with only his thoughts and his dashed hopes of getting out. After a while of thinking of any other possible ways, Jareth decided he was right. There was no possible way he could escape. His owl body could never survive ramming into the window. The doors he'd run into were much lighter, and had already been swinging. The glass was much thicker. And that was if he could get out the cramped, dirty cage. Just as Natas had told him, that was impossible without the key.

Jareth sighed, and prepared to at least  _ try  _ to sleep for a while. His only thought was wondering just what in the world would happen to him now?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What are we thinking so far? Hate Natas yet? Predictions for the story? Thanks for reading as always.


	3. Chapter 3

A horrible sound echoed throughout the Nether Animal Testing Facility, causing Jareth to wake with a start.  _What in the world was that?_ Hearing footsteps up the stairs once again, he watched as an exhausted Doctor Natas came up. Cane walked into the dark room. "Everything alright, Doctor?"

"Yes, now. But rabbits can certainly make a lot of racket. Trying to get a tube down its throat, and it's screaming bloody murder. I nearly punctured its esophagus."

_Speaking of bloody,_ Jareth noted,  _that lab coat he's wearing looks like its turning red._

"What were you working on?"

"I was trying to administer the lethal dose of that new drug to determine the poisoning potential. The darn thing's still breathing for now, but we'll have to see it the morning." Natas told him. "I'm calling it a night. There's only so much animal screaming a man can take. Lock up everything, Cane."

"Good night, sir."

Natas walked through the doors, and got into his van. Cane was about to leave Jareth in the dark, when there was a knock at the back door. "Cane? Cane, open up."

"Natasha?" He walked over and unlocked the door for her. "Where have you been all day?"

"Trying to find that damn key!"

His eyes widened. "...Well, did you?"

_"_ _No."_ she said, teary eyed. "I don't know what to do. Natas is gonna have my head when he finds out."

"Alright, alright, calm down. Here, come inside. Natas just left. I've got an idea. I know a way to copy a key in just a few minutes. We'll make a new key with mine, and he'll think it's the one you lost."

"Really? Oh, thank you, Cane. You're a lifesaver."

The two left the room, and about a half hour later, they both left, locking the door.

_"_ _Lifesaver"._ Jareth repeated.  _That's ridiculously ironic. These people are tormenting and killing wildlife in the name of research. To some extent, I can see their reasoning behind it. They need cures for illnesses killing people, but cannot test on people._

_And yet...there are many things that are very,_ very  _wrong here. Things that the outside world will never even know of._

* * *

 

Sarah walked towards her locker, yawning loudly, with her eyes drooping.  _Thank God it's Friday,_ she thought. She opened her locker, and began to grab her textbooks when someone approached her. She had auburn hair with a white streak, a freckled face, earrings, bright green eyes, and a pleasant smile. "Hey, Sar."

"Hi, Fran."

"What's up?"

"Eh, not much. Got a math test today."

"You study?"

"I tried, but Toby was crying a ton. He's got an ear infection, so he's really not a happy camper."

"Aw, poor kid. Did you take him to the doctor?"

"Yeah, he said it was minor so it should feel better in three of four days."

"Sounds like you may have a couple of sleepless nights."

"I really need to pass this test or my grade's gonna tank." She shut her locker, and slung her purple backpack over her shoulder. The two began to walk down the crowded high school hall. "But anyway, how are you doing?"

"Actually, my walk to school was kinda cool."

"How so?" she asked with a yawn.

"Well, I was taking my shortcut through those woods, right?"

"Fran," Sarah smiled. "For the last time, it's not a shortcut. It takes more time to get here when you go that way. It's a longcut."

"Yeah, well, I like going that way. It's nice to go for a little nature walk in the morning. The sun rising, the birds are chirping."

"The skunks are spraying."

"Hardy har har. That was one time. I thought it was a stray cat. Anyway, so I was walking through the woods, and I saw something shiny."

"Skunks sparkle now?"

Fran elbowed her in the ribs, smiling. "Shut up. So, I went over and picked it up. And look what it was." Sarah watched as she dug into her and pulled out-

"...A key from the post office?"

"I don't think that's what it is." She told her, holding the small, golden key. "Why would you have the key to your mailbox during a walk in the forest?"

"True. Then what it is?"

"I don't know. That's what's cool about it. It doesn't really look like a car key."

"The logo would be on it if it was. Maybe it's someone spare key to their house. You might wanna turn it into the police or something. It could be important to someone."

"There's nothing in the forest though. Not even like, an RV or something. No one lives out there, I've walked the whole thing."

"Well I guess that is kinda weird then. But I still think you should tell the police. Someone has to be looking for it."

"Maybe, but...I don't know. It's really kinda neat. But I guess it's gotta be someone's. I don't know, I'll think about it. It just gives me this cool feeling, you know? Like it's important. Special."

Sarah snorted. "Yeah. Maybe it goes to an old pirate's chest, and if we just find the map to go along with it, we could find buried treasure."

"Mock if you wish, oh, ye of little faith, but everything has a history. Even the math test you're probably gonna bomb."

Sarah stuck her tongue out at her, when she noticed a large group of kids gathered around the school bulletin board. "Hey, what's going on over there?" They walked over and when the crowd cleared a bit, they saw a new sign posted on the board:

**_AUDITIONS IN TWO WEEKS!_ **

**This year the all school play shall be a modernized performance of none other than William Shakespeare's** **_Much Ado About Nothing._ ** **The play is a musical comedy that follows Don Pedro, Claudio, Benedick, Hero, Beatrice, and Don John as they battle through love and hate, tricks and traps, and musical numbers in a play that shows one could really make a whole lot of something out of a whole lot of nothing. If interested, please sign up in the theater room by next Friday. Auditions will be in two weeks. Requirements to audition are in the theater room.**

"Shakespeare," Fran repeated. "Sounds cool. You gonna sign up?"

"Of course I am! I love the school play no matter what it is!"

"You've been in so many maybe you'll get a lead this time."

"Maybe."

The bell sounded throughout the halls. "See you in Biology, Sar."

"See ya, Fran."

Sarah walked to her class, English II Honors, and tried to focus on the lesson. But her mind continued to wander back to what Fran had said.  _Maybe I_ will  _get a lead role this time. I've been in every school play since first grade! They know I've got_ tons  _of experience. This could be the year. Finally, I might get my chance to shine in the spotlight!_

It was no secret that acting was a passion of Sarah's. She'd been in every play she auditioned for, which was...all of them. Now of course, she's had some big parts. She played characters that spoke, that danced, but she'd never been a lead character. This could be the play that made that happen.

Sarah couldn't focus all day, not even during her math test at the end of the day. All she kept seeing was herself standing in the spotlight with her fellow cast members, staring into the crowd as they got a standing ovation. As  _she_ got a standing ovation.

The bell rang for the final time and Sarah grabbed her backpack. But before she walked out of the school to her bike, she went down the art hallway and into the theater room. "Hi, Mr. Robin."

The man at the desk looked up from his papers with a smile. He had long, black hair pulled into a ponytail, hazel eyes, rectangular glasses, and a pointy nose. "Hello, Sarah. To what do I owe this little visit? Wait, don't tell me. Let me guess." He grabbed a clipboard off his cluttered desk, and handed it to her.

"How'd you know?" she joked, taking the pen in her hand.

"Sarah, you couldn't keep yourself away from a play if you tried. Which you won't."

She looked down at the Shakespeare sigh up sheet and wrote her name, when someone else's caught her eye:  _Rhonda Livingston._

Sarah set the clipboard back down, trying not to think about the name. "So who are you going to audition for?" the drama teacher asked.

"Not sure yet. I've got to do some research on it first. We're reading it in English, though, so I'll know soon enough."

"Well good luck to you."

"Thanks. See you tomorrow."

"Have a good day, Sarah."

She walked outside to where her white bicycle was chained up. The sun was shining, and it was a completely cloudless day. All in all, it hadn't been a bad day. She was tired, but other than that and the questionable math exam, not a bad day at all. In fact, she wasn't even thinking about-

"Oh, look who it is."

...Rhonda.

Three girls walked over as Sarah unchained her bicycle. The one in front had wavy red hair, brown eyes, mascara and eyeliner, family earrings, a necklace, bracelets, a green headband, a sundress, and kitten heels. She was much more dressed up compared to Sarah's makeup-less face, plain shirt, faded jeans, and sneakers. "Hi, Sarah. How'd your math test go?"

"Bug off, Rhonda." Sarah snarled.

"Whoa, whoa, why the attitude?" She grinned, showing her white, straight teeth. "I'm just making conversation."

Sarah got on her bike. "No, you just want to run it in my face that you're  _sure_ you got one hundred percent on the test because you know I'll be lucky to get a C."

She made an evil smirk. "Well, it's true, it's it? I'm good at math. I'm good at everything I do. If I'm not, I wouldn't do it. You, on the other hand, have only one thing going for you. I mean, you have no fashion, you're basically invisible, and none of the guys even look at you. The only thing you  _don't_  suck at is dancing around on stage. Which reminds me: You aren't thinking of auditioning for the play are you?"

"Actually, I just signed up."

Her two friends snickered. "I don't see why." Rhonda explained. "You never get a main part."

"Hey, I was Myrtle Webb last year when we did  _Our Town!"_

"And I was Emily Webb, the lead female. You played my mother who had not nearly as many lines nor a real purpose. Don't you see the pattern? I'm always the lead female. So just...stop trying."

"You wish." And she rode down the street, the wind blowing her dark hair out of her face.  _God, I hate her. She thinks she's just...all that and a box of crackers! "Look at me, I'm Rhonda! The most important person in the world! I'm pretty, popular, talented, fashionable, smart, and I make guys drool over me! Now, everyone nowhere near as great as I am, line up to polish my shoes and kiss the ground I walk upon." Give me a break. I'll never stop auditioning for plays, no matter how many times she or someone else gets the main female part. The part doesn't matter. I love acting, and I do it for the joy. Not just so I can rub it in other people's faces!_

She pedaled all the way home, trying to put Rhonda out of her mind. Luckily, the cure for that was waiting faithfully in the garage when she put her bike away. "Hey, Merlin!" she shouted, happily.

The excited, fluffy sheepdog bounded up to his owner, obediently. She gave Merlin a hug, and let him lick her face. "Aww, you always know how to cheer me up, don't you? You're such a good dog. Yes, you are! Yes, you are! I wish Karen would let you in the house so you can show her what a good doggie you are." She pet his ears and tried to get some of his hair out of his eyes, but it never worked. Sarah brushed herself off, shut the garage, and walked inside. It broke her heart that Merlin had to stay out of the house, but Karen didn't want him making messes or getting into trouble.  _I'm sure if she just got to_ know  _Merlin, she'd reconsider._ But for some reason, she didn't seem interested in doing that.

She dropped her backpack by the kitchen table. "Hi, Karen."

"Hi, Sarah. How was school today?" her stepmother asked, in the middle of washing some dishes.

"It was alright. I signed up for the school play."

"Surprise, surprise. What is it?"

"A modernized version of  _Much Ado About Nothing._ They added like, music and dancing to it."

"Huh. Could be good if they do it right. Hoping for a lead this time?"

"You know it."

"How'd math go?"

"Uh….okay, I guess."

"Did you try your best?"

"Yeah."

"Then that's great. As long as you give it all you have, then that's alright."

Toby started to cry upstairs, so Karen left to go take care of him. Sarah's father, Robert, had to work late that night as usual, so they had to eat dinner without him. After that, Sarah got to work on her homework: The first few chapters of  _Much Ado_ , a short script for Drama class, and a Biology worksheet on the anatomy of frogs.

Finally, after nearly gagging at the picture of frog intestines for the fifth or sixth time, she finished her work, went upstairs and got ready for bed. Before she went to sleep, she walked into the nursery and saw Toby asleep in his crib. Sarah smiled and moved the toy bear that used to be her's, Lancelot, closer to him.  _Please don't keep me up all night again, okay? Tomorrow's Saturday. I can do anything, just as long as I'm awake for it. I can go to the park if it's nice, or bike over to Fran's, anything at all. As long as you stay asleep._ As she went back into her room, shut out the light and got under the covers, she thought excitedly about how tomorrow was going to be a good day.


	4. Chapter 4

Today was going to be a horrible day. He just knew it. How? Because it had been a horrible night.  _Again._  When the doctors were around, all was quiet. But when they were gone, all the animals just went  _berserk._ For the last two nights, Jareth had been kept awake by the horrific sounds of the baby monkey's shrieks, the barks and howls of dogs, and the torturous cacophony of terrified animals.

Yesterday, Friday, had been the first full day he'd been trapped in the Nether Animal Testing Facility. Doctor Natas had been the first to arrive back. He'd gone straight down the stairs to what Jareth could only assume to be the laboratory, and a few minutes later came back with a dead rabbit. It was the one he'd been experimenting on the night before. Natasha and Cane came in about a half hour or so, at least that's what it seemed like to Jareth. There was no clock in the room he was in. Natasha walked down the aisle of animals, all of which cowered silently in her presence. Eventually, she opened the door to the back room and started to unlock his cage with the key Natas must've given her. His first instinct was to try to get out again, when he heard Natas in his head:  _Even if you managed to get out of your cage, an impossible feat, you can't get out of the building._

Natasha placed two small bowls that were caked with dirt and filth in the cage and locked it back up. One of them had a small amount of water which he assumed would have to last him all day. The other had... _What in the world is_ that? Jareth eyed the brown mush with disgust, trying to figure out what it was. After a minute of not having any idea whatsoever, he smelled it. It resembled the Bog of Eternal Stench in many ways.

His stomach growled. The last thing he'd eaten was the peach that'd gotten him trapped the day before.  _It looks like if someone vomited in a mud puddle, and smells revolting. But it appears it's to be either whatever this is, or starvation._ With that in mind, he dared to take a beakful of the "food". The second he did, he nearly threw up. It tasted something like if one had licked a muddy, warty goblin. At least, he imagined so. He'd never had a reason to lick one of his subject and was very happy about that. Jareth covered his mouth with his wing, and forced himself to choke it down, shivering.

The rest of the day, he'd watched as Natas brought many helpless animals down to the laboratory, and when they came back up, they were either dead, dying, or extremely distressed and afraid. Cane helped him out while Natasha stayed hidden, either "tending" to the other animals, or doing some kind of paperwork. By that time, he finally forced himself to believe the fact that unless some miracle occurred, he was going to be stuck as an owl for the rest of his days.  _Which may be getting shorter the longer I'm here,_ Jareth realized. With no way out of the horror show he'd been observing, it was obvious he'd soon become a part of it.

Now it was Saturday, and Jareth's eyes were heavy. But he forces himself to remain awake and alert, just in case one of the doctors wanted to do an experiment that called for a barn owl. Natasha brought in the bowls of water and slop, which Jareth forced himself to choke down once again. Doctor Natas brought a very frantic looking hamster up from the lab, who was spinning in a small circle, as if trying to catch its stub of a tail. The day seemed to go on as usual, nearly identical to the one before it. Jareth fell asleep on and off, mentally kicking himself each time he did. When he woke up for the fourth or fifth time, he saw it must've been for quite a while, because he heard Cane and Natas leaving the driveway, and saw through the small glass window in the back door that it was now dark. Natasha checked to make sure the back door was sealed tight, then left the Facility, locking the front door with the copied key she and Cane had made the other night. They'd been able to trick Natas with the duplicate.

The animals waited a bit, but when they realized all the doctors were gone, then noise started up again. Jareth sunk back against the cold, rusty bars of his little jail and tried to block out the racket. When he'd slept in the tree the first night he couldn't transform back from an owl, the night Sarah had just beat the Labyrinth, he missed the large things in his life: His castle, his kingdom, the Goblins who lived to serve him, the feeling of control and power. Now as he sat curled up in the cage, he found himself longing for the little things: The fresh air, the feeling of sun on his face, opposable thumbs, pants, the warm purple blanket he wrapped himself in on cold days, food that didn't make his stomach turn inside out, simple things he'd never really realized were so important.

_Seems I've broken one of the many rules of the Labyrinth,_ he thought. " _Don't take things for granted"._

He barely slept once again, and when the Doctors arrives for the day, he assumes it would be just like the last two days he'd been trapped.

He assumed incorrectly.

Doctor Natas burst into the room full of animals and began to shout so loudly, even Jareth wanted to cover his ears, and he wasn't even in the same room. "That  _idiot!_ Doesn't he realize I need more  _notice_ than a  _weekend?!"_

"What's the matter, sir?" Natasha asked, nervously, dishing out slop to a terrified chicken.

"Do you recall when Cane mentioned that a good way to get people off our backs about animal research would be to talk about it to a class of students?"

"Yes."

"Well the high school Biology teacher  _just_ got back to me about it, and wants it done  _Monday. All day."_

"And that upsets you?"

"Think, Natasha! Now everything I planned for this weekend, all the experiments must be  _pushed back. And_ I've got to get an animal to present to those brats! They need to see a healthy, good looking animal so they can tell their darned  _parents_ to get off our case about 'mistreating' them. My  _original_ plan was to get a  _new_ animal before this presentation, so it wouldn't fear people, or have any physical or mental issues the children could see. But  _now_ there's no time for that. But I can't  _cancel_ it because it will only make the Conservatives that surround our work  _worse!"_

Natasha had walked into the back room to give Jareth his daily ration with Natas following her. As she locked up his cage, her eyes widened.  _I don't like that look on her face,_ Jareth thought. "Doctor…" she began. "...This owl. Have you used it for anything?"

Jareth's muscles tightened. Was she planning on experimenting on him? "No, the owl hasn't been used as of yet." The stressed doctor replied.

"Well, he doesn't seem to have much of an issue with people. He hasn't tried to bite me since you got him in this cage. Perhaps…" she hesitated, making Jareth believe that she'd tried to suggest things to Natas with bad results in the past. "Perhaps you could take him to the school to show the kids. He's healthy, after all."

Natas pondered her idea for a moment. "I'm not sure. He's too smart. He may try to get out again during the drive there, or during the presentation."

"We can modify one of the traps and convert it from the sliding lock to one that needs a key, like this one. Then he has no chance of escape."

"...Well," He glared at Jareth, who did the same right back. "It's not like I have many other choices. Very well, I'll use the owl." He then went down into the lab, leaving Natasha looking pleased as she, too, left Jareth.

He paced around in his cage, which was more like circling due to how small it was.  _I can't believe this! They're tricking children and their parents to think this kind of sick science is alright so they turn a blind eye to the horror that really goes on! And they somehow brought me into it!_ He paced, furious, for a while when suddenly...he got an idea. He knew he'd pay for it in the end, but at least for the moment, felt it was worth it.  _So...they need me to appear healthy. Well, I guess I should be a sport about this, and refrain from getting sick, or going mad on the way there._

_But those classrooms are probably_ riddled  _with germs. Who knows what I may catch?_

* * *

 

The weekend had flown by. To Sarah it seemed like she'd left school on Friday, blinked, and walked back in on Monday. She was still tired, but not from Toby this time. His ear infection was gone, so he had slept peacefully. Sunday nights are always the hardest to get a good night's sleep because you know when you wake up, it's Monday. She grabbed her copy of  _Much Ado_ and her math book, then shut her locker just as Fran came up to her. "Hey, how's Toby doing?"

"He's alright. His ear is all better now." she yawned.

"That's good. Man, I hate Monday."

Sarah got her backpack on and they started to walk down to first period U.S. History. "I'm getting that dark feeling that we're gonna get slammed with homework today." she explained gloomily.

"That would really tank. And that's not the only thing that's gonna make this say stink."

"What do you mean, Fran?"

"We have that Bio thingy today. Remember? That doctor's coming to convince us that animal research is alright."

"I didn't hear about this."

"Mr. Carlton sent out a mass email about it yesterday."

"Karen was on the computer all day paying bills or something like that."

"Well, basically, he got this guy that works at the Nether Animal Testing Facility to come in today and talk to us about how what they do is rainbows and sunshine. But I'll tell you, Sarah, I'm not falling for it. I've done a lot of research on this and let me tell you, it's messed up what they do. Medical or cosmetic, these animals are suffering."

"I don't know a lot about it, but it doesn't sound like something I'd agree with."

"Wait for it, Sarah, I'm gonna give this doctor a piece of my mind."

"So nice of you to donate part of your brain to science. You should get a medal for that."

"You're a real pain sometimes, you know that?"

"You know you love me."

"Yeah, but sometimes I wonder why."

"Because I'm amazing."

"...Keep telling yourself that, Sar."

* * *

Jareth jumped in the large cage he was in once again as Natas went over another sped bump. He'd never been in a car before much less a large white van. And Natas was certainly driving quickly. The cage he was in was much larger than the other one he'd been stuck in for days. It was just like the trap he'd gotten stuck in, only modified with a lock that could only be opened with a key, like Natasha had suggested. Jareth was still trapped, but he had his plan in mind. It wouldn't get him out of the Nether Facility, but it would ruin Natas's little presentation.

The van pulled into a parking space, and Natas grabbed Jareth's cage from the passenger seat. The High School was a large, brown building full of people of every kind. Natas walked into a large room full of weird scientific posters, DNA models, long black lab tables, and small black stools. He placed Jareth on the front table, full of papers and a mug of coffee. "You must be Doctor Natas." said the short, blonde haired, bespectacled man as he got up from his chair.

"Mr. Carlton, nice to meet you." The two men shook hands and Natas grinned at him.

_You bloody performer, you,_ Jareth snarled.  _Trying to present yourself as the nice guy to this man and these children. Well, we'll just see how that works for you, won't we?_

The bell sounded as the two men talked and soon enough, teenagers began to pour into the room. After the bell rang once again, Mr. Carlton went in front of the desk. "Children," he began. "Today we're going to have a little presentation about animal research. To tell us about that, we have Doctor Natas of the Nether Facility, so I want you all to be respectful as I give the floor to him."

"Thank you, Mr. Carlton. Hello, kids. Well, like your teacher said, I'm Dr. Natas and I work with animal researchers. Now I know when some of you hear me say that, you think of some very bad, possibly untrue things. What I'd like to talk to you about today is what really goes on in my lab, and just try to get all those rumors out of your brain. So...what would you like to know? Go on, ask me anything."

After a minute of crickets, one of the children raised their hand. "How does testing on animals help people?"

_Oh, don't get him started._ Jareth did his best to tune out Natas's long lecture which to him sounded like: " _Animal research has helped find cures for blah, blah, blah, blah, blahdy bla blah. The cure for my giant head and horrible body odor has not been found as of yet, but after this I'm going to kill some rabbits. It won't help find a cure, but it will make me feel better. Animals have similar body systems to people so we slice and dice them without anesthesia only to find that a rat's appendix doesn't help cure migraines. Go figure. Did I mention my body odor?_

A few more people asked him some questions and Jareth lied in wait. He had to wait until Natas finally let his guard down. After a few more minutes, he put his plan into action: Undermine everything Natas is trying to prove about the pros to this kind of science.

"Well, the cure for rabies was discovered when-"

Jareth began to violently cough into his wing. Everyone in the room became gravely quiet. "Is, um, something wrong with your owl, Doctor?" the teacher asked after a minute of Jaret's coughing.

"No, no I'm sure he's fine."

But that didn't pacify the children.

"Have you done anything to the owl, Doctor?"

"Is it having some kind of attack?"

"What sort of tests have you performed on it?"

_Perfect._ Jareth grinned internally.  _That worked out splendidly._


	5. Chapter 5

Class after class, Jareth played sick. He did everything from pretending to faint for about a full five minutes to faking a mental breakdown. He knew very well Natas would make him pay for his little acts, but it was worth it to him, just to make the doctor look like the man he really was: An evil one.

It was about the fifth class of the day. Natas went into his little speech, then opened the floor up to the students. Instantly, a hand went up. “Yes?”

“How many animals do you kill on a daily basis in the name of science?”

Jareth’s eyes widened and the doctor paled. “...Excuse me?”

“How many animals do you kill daily? Do you keep track?”

“Francis…” the teacher began.

“No, no, it’s quite alright.” He saw the doctor try to compose himself. “Young lady, it seems you’ve fallen victim to the rumors and tall tales of animal rights activists. See, we don’t just flat out kill animals. We try to find cures for people and try to save lives.”

“By killing animals.”

He laughed a bit. “Well, unfortunately, we do lose some animals. But we don’t just kill them just to kill them. The animals do need to be euthanized sometimes due to the effects of some of the drugs or experiments.”

“And just what sort of effects do your experiments have?” she pressed.  

 _I like this girl,_ Jareth decided.

“I’ll be honest with you, Francis, some do take a toll on the animals. There have been cases where animals have had seizures, passed away in the middle of the night, or become very stressed. But let me assuage your fears in telling you that we at the Nether Facility take very good care of our animals.”

 _Sure you do,_ he thought.

“They’re fed twice a day.” _Once. And it’s melted garbage._ “They have large cages with bedding and blankets.” _Small, cramped wire cages full of feces and rust with not even so much as a piece of cloth._ “They’re allowed a break each day from the research.” _Are these kids really buying this?_ “And if something does happen to them where they can no longer be used for research, or become too stressed, they are euthanized to ease their suffering.”

_Ha! You mean like the rabbit from the other night? The one you force-fed some sort of toxin then left to die alone in a cage, slowly and painfully? Or the hamster that was stressed out of its mind who’s probably still spinning in its cage in circles? Right. Now I remember clearly. You’re such a good hearted person, you know that? Of course you do, you son of a gun._

“Does that help, Miss Francis?”

“What about that owl? What’ve you done to him?”

“This barn owl we just got a few days ago. He hasn’t been used in anything.”

“Are you planning to do anything to it?”

 _Excellent question!_ “No, not as of now.”

_No, but I’m sure you’ve been brainstorming since I started coughing this morning. You try anything, Natas, and I swear, I’ll-_

“Sarah, could you put the book away and pay attention?”

“Sorry, Mr. Carlton.”

 _...Sarah?_ Jareth scanned the crowd of children as Natas answered another question and lied once again. But he wasn’t even paying attention to him anymore. _There are a lot of Sarah’s in the world. The odds of it being the one I know are slim to -_ Sarah! Jareth nearly jumped up at the sight of her. _I never thought I’d be so happy to see someone I hate! She’s seen me in this form, even if it was just for a minute. If I can just get her to realize it’s me, she can get me out of here! The key is in Natas’s front pocket, you can see it! All she’d have to do is create a distraction, grab it, and unlock me! Heck, just throw me the key and I’ll get out myself._

 _But how am I supposed to show her it’s me?_ He looked at the clock. The class would end soon. He needed to act fast. _Perhaps I could try writing something with my talons. The metal on the bottom of this trap is sort of soft. But what to write? It can’t be too hard, I won’t be able to write that well. Especially not upside down so she can read it. But it needs to be something that will undoubtedly prove who I am._

 _The dwarf's name! She’s friends with the dwarf. What was his name? Something with an ‘H’. Higgle? Hedgewart? Hoghead? Damn, what was it?! Gaah, I’m running out of time! It needs to be something else. Her brother’s name! That’s got to do it! What_ was _it? I just called him Jareth Jr. It was a ‘T’ name. Short. She said it in the Escher Room right before the thirteen hours ended. Timmy? Tyler? No, it’s right on my tongue! Tanner? Tommy? Tony?! Wait, I got it!_

Natas went on and on about how great his job was while Jareth went to work. Luckily, Francis, who was sitting next to Sarah, unknowingly helped him out. “Sarah,” he heard her whisper. “Sarah, look at the owl. Look at that. See? They had to’ve done something to his brain for him to do that.”

He admired his penmanship and just prayed it would work. Sarah looked at him with a mildly interested look, when she caught sight of what he’d done. He’d managed to write T O B Y legibly enough, and as her eyes scanned the name, they widened. _Yes! She knows! Alright, Sarah now just get me that damn key!_

Her face paled as she looked at him more closely. _Yes, Sarah, it’s me. Now, do something! You heard what this doctor does! You need to get me out of here. And quickly!_

But she just kept staring at him.

The bell rang again and students began to leave the room. _It’s now or never Sarah. Just walk past Natas calmly, then reach into his coat pocket and throw the key to me! Quick and easy! We won’t even have to see each other ever again._

She got up slowly and took her friend Francis’s arm. Sarah’s pace began to quicken. _Here it comes._ Jareth tried to be ready to catch the key to the trap when she threw it. Sarah rushed past the doctor with her friend and...

Ran out the door.

Jareth was dumbfounded. Shocked. _...She left...I can't believe she...how could...what?_

He was so taken aback he didn't act out or try to make Natas look like an idiot the rest of the day. Now the doctor was carrying his trap back to the van. _I can't believe this. She_ knew _it was me! I saw it on her face! And then she just...left! I figured she wouldn't be too happy to see me. I mean, we’re enemies! I hate her, she hates me, it's a_ mutual hatred! _And yet...and yet she’s aware of the fact that I’m stuck in an animal testing facility in the form of an animal. She heard all the crap Natas said and I_ know _she didn’t believe a word of it. Even if she did, she knows I belong in the Labyrinth. But she just ran off without looking back! Like_ I’m _still the bad guy! I never_ was _the bad guy! I thought she’d be able to set her contempt aside for a minute to get me out of this situation! But no! I mean, honestly, was I that bad back in the Labyrinth to deserve_ this?!

...Was _I that bad?_

* * *

 

A C-. She got a C- on her math test. It was a low grade. But it was a _passing_ one. A good enough grade to keep her grade and GPA in the clear. But she wasn’t thinking about that. In fact, she’d barely noticed when the teacher had handed it back to her.

 _It was him,_ she thought. _I know it was. How else would that owl been able to know and_ spell _Toby’s name?_ _It had to be Jareth, I know it. But why is he here? And how is he stuck as an owl?_ She closed her locker and started to walk to her bike. A white van was driving away from the school, and she cringed, knowing what, or _who,_ was trapped inside of it. Sarah realized that how he got into the situation wasn’t important at the moment. The point was Jareth, her enemy, had tried to reach out to her for help, and she couldn’t do a thing. It wasn’t like she could’ve tackled the doctor and ran off with him in the cage!

She’d been so frazzled during Bio, she’d grabbed Fran and just ran to her next class. Her mind was running wild. It still was as the white van got smaller and smaller down the street. Fran had been so confused, but Sarah couldn’t tell her. Not even she would understand. Fran was weird of course, just like Sarah. But not in the way that Sarah could tell her about what had happened in the Labyrinth. She’d think she was crazy. Fran was a different kind of crazy. She collected rocks she thought looked like faces, found going to the dentist very interesting, had the hobby of knitting cat sweaters, and was way too interested in random things she found in the forest like stray cats, half eaten bags of potato chips, or mysterious keys that... _Wait a minute..._

Just before she was about to ride off on her bike, the doctor’s voice rang through her head: “ _Our facility is in the forest, so we have easy access to wildlife.”_

Two plus two was beginning to make four. _The key! The key Fran found! She thought there was nothing in the forest, but that’s where the animal research facility is! So that key…_

She rode her bike as fast as she could, just hoping Fran hadn’t taken her advice and given the key to the police.


	6. Chapter 6

Doctor Natas was driving quickly again, obviously angry. Jareth knew he was going to pay for the faux illnesses, but he wasn't going to let him do a thing without a fight. “That was quite the little performance you put on,” Natas told him, running over another speed bump. “You’re just the little comedian, aren’t you? The only problem was...those children certainly weren’t laughing. And neither will their parents when they go home and tell them about the poor, sickly owl that’s being mistreated in the name of science. And you know, come to think of it…” He gave him a menacing glare. “I'm not laughing either.”

He suddenly made a sharp right turn, causing Jareth's cage to fall to the floor of the van. He hit it on his side, and instantly great pain consumed the wing he’d fallen on.

Natas looked down at him and smirked. “You were the one who wanted to play the abused animal. I just made your acting more...believable.”

When they arrived back at the Nether Facility, Natas picked up Jareth and marched inside. He practically _threw_ him back into his cage, locked it, then went to the frightened looking Natasha. “Natasha, reshuffle my experiments. Tomorrow I'm using that owl.”

“For what, sir?”

There was a pause, and Jareth knew he was trying to think up a bad one to punish him. “I'm going to blind it. Then we can work on curing the condition. While I'm at, I may as well try to work on deafness as well.”

“On the same animal? Doesn't that seem to be a bit much? Those two conditions combined will make it harder to find cures.”

“...Very well. I'll use the monkey first and deafen it. Then I'll blind the owl.”

Jareth had unknowingly backed up against the cage bars in fear. He was very aware the Natas had no intention of reversing his soon-to-be failing eyesight. He just wanted to make him suffer. Torture him. But even he hadn't expected him to do something like that.

Being blind for the rest of his life. He just couldn't believe it. Forever in the dark in this horrible place. Never being able to see what was coming. Never seeing a sunrise, or the twists and turns of his maze of a home - not that there was any chance he'd ever see it again _with_ eyesight - or the first snowfall of the year ever again.

He would never admit it. He wouldn't even let himself think it...but he was scared. So much, Jareth couldn't even move a muscle.

Natas ordered Cane to bring the baby monkey down to his lab so he could work on it first thing when he came back the next day. When the doctors all left for the night, Jareth's shock became rage. _Blind me, will you?! We'll see about that! If any of them try to put so much as a finger on me, I'll claw out their eyes! Just because I can't get out of this building doesn't mean I'll let them torture me!_

But a small voice in his head told him otherwise. _Fighting will only anger them more. You can't get out of here. If you try to get out of one experiment they'll make up a worse one._

_This wouldn't be happening if it weren't for Sarah!_ None _of it! I'd still be in my castle, kicking a Goblin around or lounging in my throne! First she somehow gets me stuck as an owl, then she doesn't even_ try _to help me when she knows I'm in danger, and_ now _I'm going to be blind for the rest of my life because of her! Damn you Sarah a thousand times! I hope you fall off a bridge! I curse your children to hate your guts no matter what! I hope...I wish you'd…_

Just as quickly as the anger came, it left, leaving only despair. _You know...there's no point anymore._

He curled up against the bars as the animals began their noise, but  he was afraid to sleep. He again, wouldn't allow himself to believe he was scared, though. He made up excuses, telling himself he was staying awake in order to think up a plan. But he truly was afraid to close his eyes. Because he knew come the next morning, whether his eyes were open or shut he’d still see only darkness.

* * *

Jareth lied awake as hours slipped by in the night. The moon rose and fell down past the forest trees outside in mere minutes in his mind. He’d tried to get out again, but nothing he did worked. The key to his cage was nowhere to be found. One of the doctors must’ve put it somewhere in the front room or kept it on their person. After a few failed attempts, he gave up all hope and told himself there was nothing he could do. He stopped blaming Sarah. All he did was just lay in the cage trying not to focus on his wing, which was still excruciatingly painful. He assumed it was broken. _Just another thing keeping me from fighting or flying off to try to keep my eyesight, I suppose._

Every sound he heard made his muscles tighten. He was beginning to take on the mindset of all the other animals at the Nether Facility. The night was a bit quieter since the baby monkey was down in the lab, but it was still very loud. The night went on and on, every second that went by told Jareth that it was one second closer to Natas’s return.

Suddenly, everything in the Facility grew as quiet as death itself. Not a single sound was heard from the animals. Jareth sat up and listened hard for any sign of what was going on. The silence was suddenly broken by a grave clicking sound. The front door had been unlocked and was creaking open, slowly. _Natas,_ Jareth thought. He swallowed hard and took a few steps back. Part of him wanted to try to fight him even with a bad wing. The other wanted to just give up, because what could he do? He was no longer his strong, magical self, but had been reduced to a helpless animal. An injured one, at that.

_Crash!_

Jareth jumped at the loud sound. For some reason, Natas hadn’t thought to turn on the lights. A voice traveled all the way to the back room. “Be careful. We have to keep quiet.”

It was a woman’s voice. _That’s...odd. Why is Natasha here already?_

“Give me a break, Fran. We’re in the middle of the forest. Who’s gonna hear? And it was an accident. We’re walking around in the dark for God’s sake.”

For a minute in his mind the other voice sounded a bit like... _Sarah?_

“Can’t we turn a few lights on so we can see where we’re going?”

“Sar, we gotta be careful. We don’t know when the doctors will be back. If they pull up and see lights they’re gonna call the cops. And Sarah, let me tell you, you wouldn't make it in juvee.”

“Oh, and you would?”

“Let’s just get your owl and get out of here, okay?”

_It_ is _Sarah! Thank God, I’m saved! ...Assuming she doesn’t screw this up somehow._

“Can I at least use the flashlight I brought?”

“Fine, but we gotta be quick.”

A light turned on, making all the animals cower. “...Fran...I don't like this.”

“Look at these poor animals. They're terrified by just us walking past them. Here, you look for the owl, I'm getting my camera out. This place is definitely getting shut down if I've got anything to say about it.”

“Make sure the flash is off....I don't see him….You don't think…”

_Sarah, you idiot, I'm not dead! I'm back here!_ He let out a loud screech, trying to get her attention. Slowly, the doors to the back room opened and Sarah poked her head in. “There you are!”

_Thank goodness. Now get me out of here before the doctors come back!_

“Fran, come back here. The cage is too high up for me.”

He watched as the two girls came over to him. “Here, give me a lift.”

“Ow, watch it, Sar.”

“Sorry.” Jareth's eyes widened a bit as Sarah got on her friend's shoulders and finally was able to look at him straight. “Miss me much?”

_Sarah, this is no time for jokes! This a life or death situation!_ My _life!_

“Damn. We need a key. I mean, we can’t just take the cage. We gotta make it look like he got out by himself or else they'll know someone was here.”

“Keys are overrated. Here, switch with me, Sarah. I got an idea.”

Sarah got down off of Fran. Her friend removed her backpack she'd taken along and started rummaging in it. _What are they doing? How are they planning on getting me out of here?_

“Fran, why do you have a _crowbar?”_

“Less talking, more lifting.”

“Ouch!”

“See, now you know how it feels.”

Jareth watched as Francis, or Fran, looked at him and smiled. “Don't worry, I'm gonna get you out.” She wedged the metal in between the cage bars, and Jareth internally grinned as they began to bend.

“Not too much, Fran. Just enough for him to fit. We need to make it look like he did-”

“Yeah, yeah, yeah, I got it. Here, hold this. Alright, little guy, don't be scared. I'm not gonna hurt you.”

Jareth despised being spoken to in such a manner, but reminded himself that to this girl and everyone else but Sarah, he was just an owl. Fran slowly reached out for him, and - _Ouch! Curse this wing!_

“What? Did that hurt?” Fran looked at him a little closer. “That whack job doctor! He broke his wing!”

_“What?_ So he can't fly?”

“Yes, Sarah, that's why that means. Okay, I'll be more careful this time. C’mere, it's okay.”

She reached out again and held him away from the bad wing, lifting him out of the cage. “Okay, Sar, let me get down.”

“With pleasure.”

Once she was on the floor, Fran handed Jareth over to Sarah. “Careful with his right wing.”

She looked down at him with a look that could only be described as pity. Jareth _hated_ being pitied. “It wasn't like that in class.”

“Guess Natas was a little miffed after the presentation.”

But it didn't look like Sarah even heard her. “I should've done something in class,” she told them.

“Like what? Tackled the doctor, grabbed this owl and run out of the school? You would've been suspended! Maybe even expelled, or arrested! Sar, the point is you're here now, doing something awesome. Now we really do need to get outta here.”

She sighed. “Yeah, let's go. Look, here's a back door.” They walked over to the exit, Fran’s backpack on her, Sarah carrying Jareth, and passed the lab door.

Suddenly, he remembered something, and his mind went a mile a minute. _The lab. The monkey. Natas is going to deafen it when he gets here._

_Hold on, what do I care? The point is I'm not going blind and getting the hell out of here._

_But he was going to deafen me as well before Natasha said something. Technically, I'm the reason it's losing its hearing._

_...I can't believe I’m doing this._

He jumped out of Sarah's arms just as Fran was about to open the door and ran to the lab entrance. _Sarah, you need to go down these stairs and grab the darn monkey so I can quit feeling bad for it._

“What is he doing?” Fran asked.

Sarah walked over, confused, and opened the lab door. “I think he wants us to go down here.”

“Why?”

“Hey, it's more evidence to hold against Natas.”

“...Fine. But we really do need to be quick.”

Sarah glanced at Jareth, as if mentally asking him _“Why are we going down here?”_ before picking him up again and starting down the dark stairs, Fran in tow.

Even with no lights on, the laboratory was horrific. There were small stocks to hold an animal in place, some kind of restraint chair, a large lab table, rows and rows of drugs and IVs, and blood stains.

Recent ones.

Fran got her camera out again, as Jareth jumped onto the floor again, looking around. _This little monkey better be darn grateful for this. Here I am, sticking my neck out for a_ chimp. _Where the heck is it?!_

He walked around with Sarah following, obviously confused. “Sarah, I swear, when these pictures get developed, Natas is going to be begging for mercy.” Suddenly Fran gasped loudly, nearly dropping her camera.

“What? What is it?”

Jareth and Sarah walked over and Jareth jumped up, grabbing the wire cage with his talons so he could see. The monkey was cowering in the corner. Her eyes were large and dark brown, contrasting to her light brown fur. She had big ears, but only had a stub of a tail. She looked to be only a year old or so and in decent health apart for being underweight. Jareth caught sight of Sarah’s wide eyes looking at him, probably wondering why he was doing this. _Just grab her so we can get out of here already._

“Sarah, get your owl so I can open this cage. Take my camera and keep photographing.” Fran took her crowbar out again and got to work.

“Okay, just make it look like-”

“An accident, I got it. You only said it fifty times. Okay, sweetie, come here. No, no, it’s okay. I’m not gonna hurt you, it’s alright.” Fran reached into the cage and took the small monkey in her hands. Frightened, it clung to her as if her life depended on it. “Alright, Sarah, grab your owl and let's get out of…”

She was cut off by the sound of a car pulling up to the Facility.

Natas.

Jareth jumped a bit in her arms as Sarah ran out the back door, Fran and the monkey right behind them. Even though they ran farther and farther from the Nether Facility, they could still hear the angry shouts of Doctor Natas as he discovered what had happened. They ran deeper into the forest where two bikes had been left. Sarah set Jareth into her bicycle basket on top of a blanket, while the monkey still hung on Fran. They both started pedaling as fast as they could as Jareth shielded his face from the wind with his good wing. He decided that bicycles were better than car rides, but he still preferred teleportation. It was quick and easy and only gave you motion sickness the first few times you did it.  _At the moment, though, I'm just glad I'm getting away from that place._

Jareth just watched Sarah as they pedaled out of the woods. He finally allowed himself to relax and curled up against the warm blanket he was happy to have. But at the same time he found himself conflicted:  _On one hand, Sarah just saved my sight and my life. On the other hand, it was all her fault I was there in the first place. Am I supposed to be grateful, or continue to hate her? Well, now that I think about it, I'm not out of the woods yet. Metaphorically. We'll see how this all plays out. For the moment, I have a few night's sleep to catch up on._

But just as he sat his head down on the soft blanket, a bright light shone right in his eyes.

Fran looked over her shoulder. "Umm...Sarah. We have company. I think those doctors are on our tail!"

"What? Aw, man! Pedal quicker!"

"I'm getting the crowbar out!"

"Fran, are you nuts?! What are you gonna do, kill them?!"

"Whatever it takes for them to keep their hands off this monkey! You don't want them to get that owl back, do you?"

"Of course I don't!" Sarah shouted.  _Interesting,_ Jareth thought.  _She didn't even hesitate._ "But I also don't want to go to jail for being associated with a crowbar wielding killer!"

The headlights were approaching quicker. Jareth grabbed hold of the blanket under him with his talons.  _We're on bikes, they're in a car. This isn't looking good._

He felt Sarah pick up the pace, but the car kept coming. Suddenly, a figure leaned their head out of the driver's window and yelled into a megaphone.

_"SARAH LINDA WILLIAMS DON'T YOU_ DARE  _BIKE AWAY FROM ME, YOUNG LADY! YOU ARE IN_ SO MUCH TROUBLE  _WHEN WE GET HOME!"_

Her bike stopped quickly, and Jareth heard her sigh. "Those aren't doctors. That's a really pissed off stepmother who found out I snuck out."

_This should be interesting._ Jareth watched as Sarah got off the bike and turned to the parked car behind them. A short woman with even shorter blonde, wavy hair stepped out looking livid. "What in the  _world_ are you doing? I go to check on Toby, and I don't see you in bed! What were you thinking?! Why is Fran here and...is that a monkey?"

"Yes, ma'am." Fran nodded.

"Why do you have a...Sarah does your basket have eyes? What did you two  _do?_ Why do you have -"

"Karen," Sarah began. "I know you're mad, and you have every right to be. Whatever punishment you wanna give me, I deserve it. But I had to do this. I can explain everything but right now we need to get these animals out of here before some really messed up people come after us, okay?"

"Messed up people?! What are you….fine! Strap the bikes to the back of the car and get in. Fran, that monkey better not have an accident."

Sarah started to grab Jareth and the blanket out of the basket as Fran strapped her bike to the family car.  _Watch the wing, watch the wing._ A few minutes later he was sitting on the blanket again in Sarah's lap. She was sitting up front with her stepmother, explaining what had happened.

"So, you saw the owl in Biology, and you knew the animals at this testing place were being mistreated, so you broke into it?"

"Well sort of. We found a key to get in."

Jareth's head shot up.  _Natasha's key!_... _What an interesting turn of events._

"And you don't think they saw you? You made it look like the animals got out themselves?"

"Oh, believe me," Fran piped. "She made sure of that. They have no idea we were there. Every door we opened, we shut."

Karen sighed. "Well from what you're both describing, it sounds like these are some very sick people and these animals needed help. But you still snuck out at two in the morning on a school night. So even though it's good that you saved lives, and had good intentions, you're grounded for the rest of the week."

"...Can I still try out for the play?"

"...Yes."

Jareth felt her sigh, which was really weird. He didn't like being this close to Sarah. And he especially didn't like having to depend on her. He liked his independence and hated needing anyone else help. But in the state he was in, he couldn't deny that he couldn't take care of himself.

They pulled up to a decent-sized house and Sarah carried him inside, setting him on the couch before leaving to put her bike away. He looked around a bit while waiting for someone to come back and explain what was next. It was a tidy house, and pretty large at least from his perspective. Though there were a few baby toys scattered in the living room.  _It's far from a castle, but it's not the Bog of Eternal Stench,_ he thought.

Sarah, Fran, the monkey, and Karen all came back to the room. "You're father is going to hear about this when he gets back from his business trip, Sarah." The woman stopped and looked at him. "He's pretty calm for a bird of prey."

"I told you, his wing is broken. And who knows what else they did to him?" Sarah sat down next to him, and Fran next to her.

"Well...I just don't know what to do." Karen admitted. "I mean, you obviously can't keep them! One belongs in the jungle, and it's illegal for a private resident to own an owl."

Jareth sat up.  _What? There's got to be a way around that. Sarah's the only one who knows who I am! And quite possibly the only one who can fix this as much as it kills me to admit that. I need to stay with her until she figures out how to undo whatever the hell she did!_

"Well, I guess the first thing would be to alert the authorities and have them look at this place. Then we'll have to get the animals to the vet tomorrow. For right now, I'll call the police and your father. Fran, go home with your monkey. Your parents are probably worried sick. Sarah, as I said, you're grounded, and as for the owl-"

"He's not staying in the garage," she told her sternly.

"Sarah, I'm not letting you keep a wild bird in your room no matter how relaxed it appears to be."

"Merlin's in the garage, and Merlin likes to go after anything with wings. He's injured enough as it is."

_Well,_ Jareth thought.  _Guess I'll just sit here and let two people decide my fate for me. Hoo. Ray._

"You don't want Merlin in the house, and the owl needs more attention. We could get Merlin's old puppy crate out and put it in my room. That way it's safe."

_What in the world is a Merlin?_

Karen stared at them both for a moment, then sighed. "Alright. But you don't let it out of there under any circumstances."

"Awesome. Did I mention how nice you look toda-"

"Go to bed. You have to get up in two hours for the bus."

Jareth was once again left alone as Karen went to make the call, Fran left with the monkey, and Sarah went to the garage. When she returned she carried a large cage up the stairs.  _ Great. Out of one cage and into another. At least this one is bigger.  _

Sarah walked back over and picked him up with the blanket still under him. “Some day we had, huh?”

_ Oh, you’re so funny I can’t even laugh.  _

As she walked up the stairs, the slow up and down motion started to make him realize just how tired he really was. It was becoming harder and harder to keep his eyes open. Especially with the blanket underneath him.  _ Don’t fall asleep. Stay awake for just another minute. I will not fall asleep in my enemy’s arms. I will not...fall...asleep...oft...blanket...so...tirrrrrrrr... _


	7. Chapter 7

Sarah walked up the stairs to her room, in deep thought.  _ I can’t believe all that happened today...actually happened! I mean, I thought after I got Toby back that would be the last I’d see of Jareth. Then, low and behold, he’s in my  _ Biology class  _ of all places. As an owl! Why the heck is he stuck as an owl?! That doesn’t make sense.  _

_ And then I go on a mission with Fran to save him. Jareth, the guy who stole my brother less than a week ago! Who trapped me in a maze! Who terrorizes his citizens! Who  _ drugged me  _ with fruit! Why am I doing this? Pity? Guilt? I don’t even like him! And I  _ know  _ he doesn’t me! He’s arrogant, pig-headed, untrustworthy, deceitful, tricky, crazy and...sleeping? _

She looked down and saw that yes, the almighty Goblin King had fallen asleep in her arms.  _ Well….I uh, guess he’s had a hard few days.  _ Sarah set him down on her bed and opened the door to Merlin’s puppy crate. She threw in a few pillows, a large blanket to cover the metal bottom, then slowly set the Owl King and his blanket inside of it, sliding the lock.  _ He’s gonna be able to open this...then again, his wing is broken, and he knows he has no chance in this world without my help. Jareth out in nature? He probably can’t even eat a mouse. _

_ Then again...I can’t eat a mouse. _

She got in her bed and under the covers, but could not fall asleep.  _ What they heck am I gonna do? I have a Goblin Owl King sleeping in my room. He has no magic, and I’m assuming can’t get home. I don’t know how to change him back! How did that even happen? This is so weird. Well, one thing’s for sure: Jareth needs to stick with me until we figure out how to switch him back. But it’s illegal for me to own an owl.  _

_ This isn’t gonna be easy. _

* * *

Sarah's alarm clock didn't even cause Jareth to stir. He’d been so exhausted, someone could've played a trumpet right next to him and it wouldn't have woken him. When he finally opened his eyes, sunlight was pouring into the room.  _ Great, I'm in a cage again. ...Wait...I don't remember Sarah putting me in here. The last thing I recall is...oh dear.  _ He shook his head. He'd done the unthinkable and fallen asleep while Sarah was carrying him.  _ If she ever brings it up, I swear I'll- _

His thoughts were interrupted when he saw what was in front of him: Two bowls that looked very familiar, but much cleaner. One was full of water, the other a brown mush.  _ What, is she buying the same garbage as Natas?  _ He smelled it, trying to figure out what it was. It smelled sweet, much better than what he'd been reduced to eating lately. He took a scoop of it and happily found it was oatmeal that tasted like maple and brown sugar. In less than five minutes, the bowl was emptied. Unfortunately, he was still hungry. That's when he noticed what else was in front of him.

A peach.

_ Oh, Sarah,  _ he sneered,  _ Once again your humor eludes me.  _ Obviously, she'd been going for cruel irony since a peach is what Jareth had poisoned her with once before. But what Sarah didn't know was that it had been a peach that had gotten him stuck in the Nether Facility in the first place.

Nevertheless, his hunger won over his mind, and he began to eat it as the door to the room opened. Sarah walked in wearing jeans and a red shirt and took a seat at her dresser. “Oh, you're finally awake. Good, because we need to talk.”

… _ Shouldn’t you be in school? _

Sarah turned to him and saw his confused glare. “...What? Why are you looking at me like that for?” After a minute, the wheels clicked in her head. She turned the digital clock towards him. “It's three thirty in the afternoon. You slept through like, half the day.”

_ What?!  _

“Well, I doubt you were sleeping well in the Facility, and our time is different from Labyrinth time. Like, our clocks go back to one after twelve, not thirteen.”

_ Well that's dumb. _

“So your internal clock is probably super thrown off. Anyway, we've got more important things to go over.” She got down on the floor and looked at him. “I don't know how you got in an animal testing facility or how you got yourself stuck as an owl...I mean I'm assuming you would've transformed if you could've.”

_Really, you think?! And_ you’re _the one_ _who did this, Sarah, so you better figure out how to fix it!_

“But I do know that you're gonna need to stay with me until you can become yourself again. I'm the only one who knows who you really are. But like Karen said, it's illegal for me to own an owl. Unless we figure something out, then the vet and animal rights activists are going to want you to go to an owl rehab facility or something along those lines, and then they’ll want you released back into the wild. And you and I both know you can’t make it out there. So, I did some research in the library at school today and I think I have a solution...but you’re not gonna like it.”

_ For the love of God, spit it out! _

“According to the internet, they allow people to foster animals who’ve come out of this kind of situation. However, I’ve never fostered an animal before, so the vet is gonna need a little...convincing. But, if we make it look like that you cannot recover physically or mentally without me around, we may have a shot at this.”

_....Meaning?! _

“...You need to, uh...how do I word this? You have to kinda...cuddle up to me, and refuse to leave my side. You have to act like you won’t let anyone else come near you but me. You have to basically fake a mental breakdown to the point that they won’t have any choice but let you stay with me.”

All he could do was stare at her.

“I know it’s bad, but if it works out, they might let you stay with me until your wing heals. That would give us a few months to change you back to...you.”

_...Well, you’re right. I hate the idea. But if this is the only way, then I guess I’ll just have to suck it up. Right after I throw up that oatmeal. _

In the blink of an eye they were at the Forest View Animal Hospital. It was a clean building, but the second they walked in, Jareth was hit with the noise. He heard excited puppies, meowing kittens, and a very talkative parrot. Jareth was being carried in a small crate by Sarah. He’d been thinking about what had to be done since they'd left the Williams house. Every time he did, it made his stomach churn. But if this was the only shot he had…

After a wait that seemed like an eternity, a short, pudgy woman with red hair came over to them. “Hello, you must the young girl with the owl, correct?”  _ Whatever gave her that idea? The owl sitting next to her? _

“I'm Doctor Breedlove, nice to meet you. Now, I heard about the situation when you made the appointment, so let's go back to my office so I can check out our feathered friend.”

_ I hate this already. _

Sarah carried him to the back into a smaller room.  _ If this doesn't work after all I'm going to do, I'm going to kill Sarah.  _ Doctor Breedlove opened the door to the carrier, and Jareth mentally prepared himself. “Okay, sweetie, let's see about this wing of yours.” He squirmed and kicked when she picked him up, and saw Sarah sitting in a chair close by. Suddenly, he screeched loudly and jumped out of the woman's hands. The second he hit the floor, Jareth ran over to Sarah making Karen gasp. He jumped up on her lap and looked at her.

“Aww, looks like someone's a little scared. That's understandable considering that his only contact with people wasn't very pleasant. Here, could you hand him back to me?”

Sarah caught his eye and tried to pick him up. He grabbed her pants with his talons, careful not to take her skin by accident. “He's not letting go.”

Doctor Breedlove came over and made to grab him again.  _ Oh, no you don't.  _ He let out a hiss and moved closer to Sarah. The vet didn’t seem to know what to do. “Well...I don't want to force him or your pants will tear. Goodness, he certainly is attached to you. Owls don't usually enjoy being that close to people, especially considering what this one's gone through.”

“She had him sitting on her lap last night the whole time we were bringing him home.” Karen told her. “It’s quite odd.”

_ Trust me, the owl isn’t enjoying this at all. But the owl wants to stop being an owl so he can go home already. The owl should also stop calling himself “the owl”. _

“Really? That  _ is _ unusual. Could I test something if you don’t mind? I’d like to see what happens if you try to touch him, Karen. Here, take these gloves. It’s obvious he doesn’t like doctors, but what about people other than Sarah?”

Karen put on some leather gloves and tried to reach out for Jareth. He lunged out at her and bit the glove. “Ah!”

He looked up at Sarah.  _ Waiting on you now.  _ Thankfully, she got the hint. “Aw, it’s okay. Karen’s not gonna hurt you. Don’t worry, I’ve got you.” She immediately started stroking his back and he relaxed.  _ I hate this so fraggin’ much. I can’t believe I have to...ooh, her hands are soft. No, no, I’m not enjoying this!  _ Sarah began to stroke under his chin, and Jareth involuntarily made a soft cooing noise.  _ I despise her touching me like this! I’m the Goblin King! She should be kissing my boot, not stroking me like I’m a kitten! Why can’t I stop making this embarrassing sound?! _

“Well,” the vet said, “He really has bonded with you, hasn’t he? Alright, let’s try this again. Sarah, why don’t you come sit up on my examination table with your owl so he's not so scared?”

Sarah scooped him up off her lap and sat on the long, white table. Jareth kept playing along and refused to let Doctor Breedlove touch him. Eventually, she surrendered and had Sarah do it. He screeched as she lifted his bad wing so the vet could see it.

“It's definitely broken. But not severely. Think he’ll let me bandage it so he doesn't move it and make it worse?”

_ Do I look like a moron to this woman? Even a regular owl would know not to move its wing if it hurt this much.  _ But he kept up the act and moved closer to Sarah as Doctor Breedlove wrapped his wing in-

“Awww, Hello Kitty bandage wraps. So cute.” Jareth saw Sarah look down at him and smirk. He knew she was enjoying this. When she was finished, he put the cherry on top and got onto Sarah's shoulder.

“Sarah, I don't want that thing perching on you like that,” Karen told her sternly. “It still has sharp talons that could really hurt you.”

Of course, Jareth was smart enough to figure out how to hold onto her tight enough not to fall, but not so much that he'd hurt her. The vet looked with awe as Jareth nuzzled her head against Sarah's cheek.  _ This better work. _

“Um...Mrs. Williams…can I speak to you in the hallway for a moment?”

Jareth and Sarah looked at each other as the two women left the the room. They caught bits and pieces of what Doctor Breedlove was saying. “...bonded so closely with your stepdaughter…detrimental to physical and mental recovery…willing to allow her to do this?”

“C’mon, Karen…” he heard her mumble.

They heard her voice in the hall. “What about people like PETA, they'll want to make sure it's taken care of properly.”

“They won't be able to do a thing unless she's there with them. The owl's become so attached to her that even moving him to a place where people are better suited to rehabilitate him will stress him out drastically. It wouldn't be all that difficult. The bandages stay on, bring it back every week until it's healed. She seems capable of taking care of it.”

A minute of silence. Finally the two come back in, and Karen walked over to them. She looked at Sarah, and then Jareth. “Alright...rules. One, don't take it out of the cage when no one else is home. Two, it's your sole responsibility. You're feeding it, cleaning up after it, everything. Three, don't let it near Toby. And four, this is  _ temporary.  _ When its wing is better, it's going back into the wild where it belongs.”

“I want to hug you so bad right now.” Sarah grinned.

“Not with the owl on your shoulder.”


	8. Chapter 8

Jareth was sitting on Sarah's dresser, looking at himself in the mirror. _Look at yourself. You've gone from your dashing, intimidating self to a feathery animal with pink bandages full of cat faces! Cat faces! Sarah had better figure out a way to fix this and_ fast!

As if on cue, the bedroom door opened and Sarah walked in, sitting at the dresser. “Alright,” she began. “So, Fran's gonna be over here soon, and she's bringing the monkey.”

_What?! Hold on, why does she still have that thing?_

Though she couldn't understand what he was saying, she unknowingly answered. “Doctor Breedlove is letting her foster her, too. Apparently, the monkey wouldn't let go of her at all and kept crying every time someone tried to come near her. Poor thing. I know that's what you did, more or less, but the monkey's not faking. Anyway Fran's got her until she overcomes her extreme shyness, starts acting like a monkey, and is resocialized.”

_Your stepmother is allowing a monkey to come into her home...great. There goes my hope of having just one sane person in this household._

“I’m telling you this because you’re going to be well behaved. You’re not gonna traumatize the poor thing. Clear?”

_Have you forgotten that if it weren’t for me the chimp would still be in the Nether Facility with no sense of hearing?_

“Now, there’s one last thing we have to do before we try to figure out what’s going on with you.” She leaned back in her chair. “I’ll be frank: I’ll only help you on one condition.”

_You’re the one who did this in the first place and now you’re telling me that I’ve got to do something for you to undo it?!_

“You let me come and go in the Labyrinth as I please. I don’t have to worry about you tricking, trapping, or trying to kill me or any of my friends. We don't even have to have contact with each other. I’d leave you alone as long as you did the same. Do we have a deal?”

Jareth’s mind stewed angrily. It was Sarah who had done this to him, and now she was asking him to make a deal with her or else she wouldn’t fix what she did? That was ridiculous! This was all her fault! At least...at least he thought it was. It was the only way this entire thing made sense in his mind. Sarah had been the only thing that had been different in the last few days, therefore it had to be something she did. It was just like when you eat a new food and the next day break out in hives. You can easily deduce that you had an allergic reaction to the new thing you ate. Jareth was having an allergic reaction to Sarah.

But he realized that even though this most likely was all her doing, whether she knew that or not, he needed Sarah's help. Reluctantly, Jareth nodded and Sarah's face brightened.

“I'm holding you to that. Alright, now that that's out of the way, we need to figure out how this happened to you. So...this happened right after the thirteen hours ended in the Labyrinth?”

Another nod. As the clock had chimed, and Sarah defeated him, he had unwilling turned into his owl form and been dragged along with Sarah to the human world.

“Well...ummm...I don't know how to change you back. You don't know how to change you back.” Suddenly, Jareth watched as her eyes widened. “The Wise Man in the Labyrinth. Maybe he knows what to do. Aw, but I don't think I can contact him directly...But there's one person I'm sure I can get to.”

Jareth jumped off the dresser, knowing she was going to use the mirror. He didn't want any of his subjects to see him like this. Sarah leaned in closer and spoke, “I need you, Hoggle.”

_Oh, not the dwarf. He can't even get rid of our fairy infestation, and I'm depending on him to get a message to the Wise Man?_

Sarah's reflection vanished and was replaced by a new face. The person had a very lined face, pointy ears, white hair, light brown eyebrows, blue eyes and a very large nose. “Sarah! I didn't expect to hear from you so soon. It hasn't even been, what, a week in your world?”

“A week tomorrow actually.”

“Yeh know, part of me still can't believe you pulled off beating the Labyrinth. It's supposed to be impossible. And yeh know, I'm not the only one who can't believe it. Jareth's been up in his castle, probably pouting about his defeat.”

Sarah visibly paled. “Hoggle, he's not-”

“That rat. He's so arrogant, you winning must've destroyed him.”

“Hoggle, Jareth's-”

“I swear, if he never shows his face again it'll be a miracle. He ain't even a good king! The Goblins only listen to him 'cause they're scared of him. That's the only reason I listened to him. It's not like anyone in the kingdom actually respects him. How could we? I swear, Sarah, I nearly throw up every time I've got to call him-”

Jareth could take no more. He leapt onto Sarah's shoulder and stared at the dwarf. _I swear, Hogwart, when I get back there I'm going to drown you in the Bog of Eternal Stench! Call me a rat, you treacherous traitor!_

“... Your majesty!” Hoggle finished nervously.

“I was trying to tell you,” Sarah told him, eyeing Jareth as if she thought he might jump through the mirror and claw out the dwarf’s eyes.

Hoggle didn't even seem to hear her. “You're looking well. Well, as well as someone as a man transformed into an owl could look. Not that that's an insult! You pull it off very nicely! I mean umm…why is he there?”

“Something happened after the thirteen hours ended. He got taken with me back to my world, and he can't change back from his owl form.”

“Really?! Well, that's…” _So much hesitation._ “That's horrible!”

“We need you to do something. We need you to go into the Labyrinth and ask the Wise Man if he knows how to fix all this.”

“Of course, of course! I'll go right now!”

And just like that, Sarah's reflection returned. Jareth was furious. He knew his subjects feared him. How else was he supposed to get them to listen? But to have them speak ill about him when he wasn't around? Unacceptable! _That dwarf is going to be severely punished when I return! He’ll wish he'd never been born!_

“I know what you're thinking and you're not going to do anything to him because of what he said,” Sarah told him, snapping Jareth out of his thoughts. “He obviously didn't know you were here.”

 _That's what makes it worse! If someone had said that to my face, like a_ man, _I would make their end quick! Like just slicing their heads off with my sword, or throwing them out the castle window depending on their size. Doing it behind my back is the coward's way!_ He was so angry, he started to unknowingly grip Sarah's shoulder tighter.

“Ow! Jareth, that's hurts! _Get off!”_ She grabbed him and practically dropped him onto the dresser. “What's the matter? Can't take someone damaging your massive ego?! It's not like he said anything that wasn't true! I mean, I knew you for thirteen hours and I can already tell you are a _terrible_ ruler! The only reason any of your subjects listen to you is because they're _terrified_ of you! And you know something? It's sick! There are better ways to get people to listen to you! Ways that don't involve having them get on their knees and cower before you! And I can't believe you just did that after I saved your life!” She got up from the chair and sneered at him. “But I guess people like you just don't change, do they?”

She left the room in a huff. If Jareth had been angry before, he was _livid_ now. _That damn girl! That troll just disrespected me to my face….well to my side, and she just did the same! I'm a royal! Just because I'm stuck in this embarrassing form doesn't mean she can speak to me in that manner! I'm a great king! Fear is the only way to motivate people sometimes! That doesn't make me a bad ruler! I keep the kingdom safe. The people are happy! What else is there to be done? And that was an accident! I didn't realize I'd tightened my grip on her. She just automatically assumed that because I was mad, I'd hurt her!_

Suddenly, something Sarah had said when explaining her one condition clicked in his head: _I don’t have to worry about you tricking, trapping, or trying to kill me or any of my friends._

 _Tricking is understandable,_ he thought. _If she was in my kingdom and I didn't want her there, I would do that. Trapping sort of falls into that category. But why did she have to say killing her? I've never tried to do something like that! I would only do something like that if one of my subjects committed treason - like that dwarf! - or some other serious crime. She thinks I'd kill her just because she was trespassing in my land? Preposterous! Why would she even think I would do something like that?!_

Then it hit him. When she was running the Labyrinth they'd encountered each other, and she said his Labyrinth was a “piece of cake”. In order to show her just what he was capable of, he conjured up the Cleaners, a large machine that chased her and Hoggle. They had run straight to a dead end, but had found another way out. _She thought I was trying to kill her. Again, she assumed the worse. I would never do such a thing. First, that would've broken our current deal: She had thirteen hours to get to the castle. If I killed her, that would've been lying. Second, that's disgusting. And third, if they hadn't found another way out, I would’ve called the Cleaners off, or moved them to another part of the Labyrinth. She thinks I'd just end her life because she said my Labyrinth was easy. It was an obvious lie! She couldn't even meet my eyes when she said it. I only summoned the Cleaners to scare her. To show her the Labyrinth wasn't easy and I was a formidable enemy. Yet she thought I was some sort of..._ murderous monster! _She_ still _thinks that! That's why she just snapped at me like that. That was an accident! I didn't realize I'd tightened my grip on her. She thinks I'd cause her physical pain just because she was disrespecting me! That's ridiculous! The_ dwarf _, yes, he'll have to be punished. But Sarah, I would've probably just stuck her in the Bog of Eternal Stench for a while if I had my magic. What does she think I am, some crazed killer who has no conscience or self-control?!_

Jareth walked across the dresser and jumped onto the windowsill. The more he thought about it, the more it seemed that yes, that that was exactly what Sarah thought he was.


	9. Chapter 9

Sarah grabbed the bandages out of the bathroom cabinet, and looked at her shoulder. A few bleeding scratches had been made from Jareth's talons.  _ He's lucky Karen didn't see this or he'd be out of this house. I can't believe he did that! He hurt me just because I was saying something he didn't like! That may be how he runs things in his kingdom but he's in my house now, and that's not okay. I can't believe how dumb I was. For a second, I thought maybe since I'd rescued him from Natas he'd be different. But he's still the same disgusting person he was the last time I saw him. I still don't see why I'm even doing all this for him. _

She covered up the scratches and moved her shirt back over them so Karen wouldn't see. Just as she was about to go back up the stairs, the doorbell rang. Sarah went and opened it up. “Hi, Fran.”

“Hey, Sar.” She yawned, holding the baby monkey they'd rescued.

“Whoa, you look exhausted. Here, come on in. Karen says the monkey is okay as long as she only stays in my room.”

“Cool. I named her Lulu, by the way. And yes, I'm really tired. She was screaming all night long. It's like night terrors. She even has to sleep in my bed with me because every time I let her go or walk away from her, she gets really scared.”

“And with the rescue last night, you didn't get much sleep at all. Sorry I dragged you into that. I needed the key.”

“No, I wanted to come. Really. It was important to me. No one deserves to be treated like that. It's a fate I wouldn't wish on my worst enemy. I got those pictures in to be developed. And my dad says he's gonna get them in his newspaper. Then the police can take over from there.”

“That's great. Tell your dad thank you from me.”

“So how's your Tyto alba alba doing?”

“...My what?”

Fran rolled her eyes and smiled. “Your barn owl. That's the scientific name. Didn't you do research? I mean, I know it's only been a day, but the second I found out I was gonna be hanging onto Lulu, I jumped on the home computer. You should start learning about barn owls if you're gonna be a foster mommy.”

_ I would, if my barn owl was an actual barn owl and not a royal pain in the butt.  _ “He's doing alright. He scratched me, though.”

“I'm sure it was an accident.”

_ I'm not so sure… _

“But other than that, he's not shy or anything? Lulu's super nervous around people other than me.”

“No, he wasn't in the Facility for that long, so he's well adjusted. He was cuddling up to me at the vet’s office, though he didn't like the doctor or Karen that much.” She opened the door to her room and held it for Fran. After closing the door, she spotted Jareth sitting on the windowsill.  _ Great, now he's pouting. This is going to be the longest few months of my life. _

“Aww, such cute bandages,” Fran cooed, sitting on the edge of the bed. She looked at Jareth, but it looked like he was trying to ignore her. “Hello there, handsome. You're the best looking Tyto alba alba in the world, aren't you?”

_ There you go, Fran, feed his ego. He likes that. He especially likes it when you fall to your knees and beg him not to throw you in the Bog. _

“Do you think he'll let me touch him? Barn owl feathers are supposed to be super soft.”

“Ummm, well, he's not so keen on touching...but maybe, I guess.”  _ I know he hates it, but I told him to be nice. Therefore, he's got no choice but to let her do it. _

Fran leaned over and started to pet Jareth's head. He eyed her, then looked at Sarah.  _ Remember this next time you feel like scratching me with your talons.  _ Jareth just rolled his eyes and went back to looking out the window. That surprised her. She knew he hated touching, so why was he letting Fran pet him? Why was he actually listening to Sarah and not hissing or trying to bite her?

Then Sarah realized what the better question was:  _ Why am I letting her pet him when I know he doesn't like it?  _ “Okay, Fran, that's enough. He really doesn't like that.”

She stopped and grinned at Sarah. “Someone's becoming a foster mommy. Okay, Lulu, how about you let go of me? Come on, it's a new space. New smells, new things to explore. You're a monkey, you're supposed be curious.” Fran pried the small monkey off of her and set her on the bed. “You don't mind if your bed smells like monkey right?”

“No, it's fine. The whole house smells like diapers so monkey won't make much of a difference.”

“Yeah, how is Toby?”

“He's fine. His ears are totally fine now, so he's back to his old self. He's playing, eating weeds in the yard, oh! He took seventeen steps yesterday! I saw it. He just got up like he'd done it a million times, and started walking. I counted. It was the most he's ever walked...what's so funny?”

“Who the hell are you and what did you do with Sarah?”

“Whaddaya mean?”

“Sarah, do you even realize that like,  _ drastic  _ change in the way you talk about your brother?”

“...No.”

“Seriously? Because even since, what was it? Last Wednesday you have been totally different.”

“Well, I'm warming up to him.”

“Took you long enough. But you really don't see it?”

“Well...I've stopped being so annoyed by him and don't complain when Karen asks me to watch him.”

“A major difference that just randomly happened overnight. But it's not only that, it's just the way you talk about him in general. Like, let me show you how you sounded Tuesday.” She got up, leaving Lulu - who hadn't moved around at all - alone on the bed and cleared her throat. When she spoke, it was in a very whiny voice. “‘Fran, he kept me awake half the night last night! All his stupid crying! I almost fell asleep in math!’ But now it's,” She changed to a very happy tone. “‘Toby laughed when I fell down the stairs. I mean it hurt, but I made him laugh!’ And it was like an overnight thing! As if it was...magic!”

Sarah paled a bit and laughed nervously. Fran continued, her eyes widening. “Wait a second....I know what happened!”

Sarah tensed and Jareth looked over.  _ Maybe I should just tell her. No, I'll sound crazy! _

“...The Sweet Sister Fairy came through your window Tuesday night and just bopped you in the head with her wand. Therefore you became a Sweet Sister.”

Sarah broke into laughter.  _ Thank God. She had me for a second. _

“Hey, wait, where's my monkey?”

“Can we just take a second to really savor that weird sentence?”

“No, seriously where's...oh, here she is, she's under the bed. Lulu, come out here. Come on, no more hiding. You don't have to be scared anymore.” She set her back onto the bed and got back on herself. The rest of the day they did their homework together, talked about barn owl facts that Fran had looked up, and about _ Much Ado About Nothing.  _ Fran eventually had to get home for dinner, and Sarah walked her to the door. “Thanks for coming over. Lulu's really sweet.”

“Yeah, I just hope I can help her. It's really sad what they did to her.”

“Is she showing signs of being experimented on?”

“No, nothing like that. It's just...It's like they stole who she was. Like she doesn't even know how to be a monkey. She won't leave my side, isn't curious about anything, doesn't seem to know what play is, and yesterday, I tried to give her a banana. She just...stared at it like it was from another planet.

“It's important to me that I change that. I want to make her back into a monkey. We're already starting to form a bond. She's really scared though. Even the slightest sound makes her run and hide. And at night she gets those nightmares. It's horrible. These animals...they really need us, Sar. We have to help them. No matter what.”

A pang of guilt suddenly hit Sarah's stomach. As she shut the door and went back up to her room, she started to think about what her friend had said.  _ She's right. Being in the Nether Facility  _ isn't  _ a fate I'd wish on my worst enemy. That's why I saved Jareth. I knew I was the only one who understood who he really was, and that he was in serious danger. He needed me, whether he liked it or not. If I hadn't snuck out with Fran...who knows what would've happened to him? _

_ Maybe he's scared, too, like Lulu. He's stuck as an owl and can't change back. And now he has to depend on me, the person he really hates, to help him. And...well, we certainly haven't started off too well. _

_ Why did he scratch me like that? I mean, sure, he hates me, and I was ticking him off. But he knows he needs my help. If Jareth's anything, he’s smart. He's smart enough to know that if he did anything, Karen or I would turn him over to PETA or something like that. And he certainly doesn't want that. They'd treat him like an ordinary owl. Maybe....maybe he didn't mean to. _

Another pang in her stomach.  _ If I snapped at him like that over an accident...sure I don't like him but...what I said...even if it was true...it was mean. He's been through a lot since the thirteen hours ended, it seems. Me yelling at him over a few scratches isn't going to make anything better. We're stuck with each other until he can change back and go home. It would make things a lot easier if we didn't fight. Heck, it wasn't even a fight. He couldn't argue back. It was just me yelling at him. I need to make this right again. _

She stopped in the middle of the stairs and went into the kitchen, hoping she could figure out a way to make peace with the Goblin King.

* * *

Jareth was watching a squirrel scamper up a tree in a neighboring yard, his mind still stewing, when he heard the door creak open slowly. Out of the corner of his eye he saw Sarah walk in with something, but went back to watching the squirrel he wasn't relatively interested in. She approached him slowly. Whatever she had smelled really good. But he reminded himself that he was very angry with her, and she thought he was an evil monster.  _ Oh, look the squirrel fell out of the tree. How entertaining. _

“Jareth?” Sarah squeaked quietly.

_ And just as it gets back into the tree it falls again. This thing doesn't seem to be very smart. _

“C'mon, I know you're mad, but you can't ignore me forever.”

_ Try me. Jesus, you stupid squirrel! Go up the tree slower and maybe you won't fall. _

“...I brought you a cinnamon bun.”

_...Curses. How did she know I have a weakness for cinnamon? _

“I know you're probably hungry. You haven't eaten anything since before the vet appointment, and that was hours ago.”

_ Focus on the squirrel. She disrespected you, screamed at you over an accident, and thinks you're evil. _

“I warmed it up so the frosting on it is gooey again.”

_ It's getting to the point where I can time when the squirrel will fall. _

She squatted down and tried to look in his eyes. “...I'm sorry I yelled at you. I know you didn't mean to scratch my shoulder up.”

_ Took you long enough. Here goes the squirrel...three….two...one, and it's down again. _

“Hey, on the upside, now we both have stupid bandages. See, we only had Scooby-Doo ones.”

_ This is literally the most moronic squirrel on the planet.  _ Sarah leaned in and tried to look at him.  _ Don't get too close. I might try to kill you again. _

“Is something else bothering you?” she asked, pushing the cinnamon bun a little closer.

_ Nope, I'm totally fine. Being an owl is so fun. Especially when your wing hurts, you're wrapped in pink bandages, and oh yes, you're stuck with an annoying teenage girl until she figures out how to help you. I’m just grand, Sarah. _

“I really am sorry. It must be hard having talons. Especially since I doubt you've been an owl this long before.”

_ If this is your attempt at sympathy, first of all it’s horrible, and second, save it. I don't need you feeling bad, I need you to leave me alone until you know how to change me back. So bug off! _

“...Jareth?”

_ Sarah, I don't like you, and you've made it obvious that you despise me with every cell in your body, so just leave me the hell alone! _

“...Look...we definitely have issues with each other. You think I'm an annoying brat, and I think you're an arrogant dictator. But the thing is we’re in this situation where we're kinda stuck with each other for a while. And the only way to make it easier on the both of us is if we just...put our dislike for each other aside and….tolerate each other.” She moved into his line of vision. “I'm willing to try it if you are.”

Jareth finally looked at her since she wasn't really giving him a choice anymore. It seemed she truly was sorry and was trying to make the situation a bit better. “C'mon, I know you don't like depending on me for help. And frankly I have issues about the fact that I have a Goblin King caged up in my room...which I wouldn't do if Karen didn't make me. You only have to be like that overnight or when you're home alone, which will probably be rare. Anyway, the situation stinks...but if we try to put up with each other until things go back to normal, it may not be as bad.”

He sighed and thought for a minute.  _ Well...she seems like she's really willing to try this. And the smell of this cinnamon bun is driving me crazy.  _ He looked at her.  _ Alright, I'll try to be  _ tolerable  _ of you. Just as long as you aren't all whiny and complaining like you were in the Labyrinth. And I guess I apologize for hurting you. _ With that he took a bit of the cinnamon bun and enjoyed the sugary frosting.  _ Mmmm...Cinnamon... _ Sarah smiled, knowing her apology had been accepted. Jareth tensed a bit when he felt her start to stroke him.

“Ooh, Fran's right, you're feathers are soft.”

_...Sarah. _

“Oh, sorry. I forgot, you don't like that.”

He just rolled his eyes and went back to the sweet treat.

“...This has got to be the dumbest squirrel I've ever seen. It's fallen out of the tree like six times! Are you seeing this? How has that thing  _ survived _ this long?”

* * *

The Wise Man watched as Hoggle the dwarf limped out of sight through the Labyrinth walls. He’d come to him and explained that the Goblin King was stuck in the human world as an owl. Of course, the Wise Man had already known that was happening.

“Well,” said the talking bird hat on his head with its thick Spanish accent. “Looks like it worked. What did you give the dwarf?”

“The Goblin King is in a strange world with no idea how to change back into his old self. He will need my assistance if he is to have a chance at transforming into his royal highness. Of course, I didn’t tell him exactly what to do. I gave the dwarf some...clues, if you will, to point him in the right direction.”

“What does he have to do?”

“You’ll see.”

“How can you be so sure this is going to work? That he’ll figure it all out?”

“He’s with the girl who ran the Labyrinth, Sarah, as the dwarf relayed to us. She will help him along.” The Wise Man began to feel tired, as his age often made him feel. As he started to close his eyes, the Hat asked him one more question.

“Say the King succeeds and finds out how to transform and return to the Labyrinth. What will happen to us if he discovers that this whole ordeal is because of the curse you placed on him?”

But he couldn’t answer. He was already in a deep sleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yup, that's right! The Wise Man is the reason Jareth is stuck as an owl! Why? That comes in a bit later. But what are we thinking?


	10. Chapter 10

It was late in the night. Sarah's family had already eaten dinner - apart from her father who was still coming home from his business trip -and as she sat at her desk with the light on, she noticed Jareth had already fallen asleep on the blanket he seemed to like. Sarah was in her pajamas trying to push through and memorize some of the lines in Much Ado. She decided she wanted to try out for the character of Hero. Hero was one of the four main roles and was very nice. She falls for Claudio, and the whole play centers around their wedding plans. Eventually, she is falsely accused of being unfaithful, but gets a happy end.

Sarah rubbed her eyes, clicked off the light, and was about to get to her bed, when a voice whispered through the darkness. “...Sarah?”

She jumped and turned to the mirror. “Hoggle?”

“It is safe?”

She looked to see if their voices had woken Jareth. “Yes, he's sleeping.”

Hoggle appeared in front of her holding a piece of paper. “Thank goodness. I was scared to come back, thinking he might attack me. Even in his state, I know I really angered him.”

“He's not going to do anything. Not even if he was awake. He's under my roof, and needs my help, remember? Anyway, what did the Wise Man say?”

“He told me if he wants to change back, he'll have to do these things.” He held out the price of light brown parchment and she accepted it. Sarah read it over quickly, and the further she got, the more confused she became.

“What do any of these things mean?”

“I dunno. They're really cryptic. He's gonna have a fun time trying to sort this mess out. Sorry it took so long to get back. It's hard to get somewhere in the Labyrinth when the walls keep changing on you.”

“That's alright. It was only a few hours in my world. Thank you, Hoggle.”

“Anything else you need?”

She looked over at Jareth and realized something. _It's going to take a while for us to figure these things out. The Labyrinth is going to be without a ruler for a while._ “Yes. If you, Sir Didymus and Ludo could watch over the Labyrinth while he's here with me, it would be a big help. Just make sure everything's fine, and check in the castle to see what the Goblins are doing without Jareth around.”

“Consider it done.”

“Thank you again. You really are a good friend, Hoggle.”

“I try to be.” He smiled before vanishing back to his world.

Sarah placed Jareth into his crate so Karen wouldn't yell at her, and got into her bed, her mind still awake. _Those clues are really hard. Maybe he can figure them out quicker than me, but...still. It looks like this is going to be difficult._

* * *

 _“_ _Keep smiling, keep shining_

_Knowing you can always count on me, for sure_

_That's what friends are for_

_For good times and bad times_

_I'll be on your side forever more_

_That's what friends are for”_

Jareth woke with a start, hearing the sudden music. He glanced at the clock and internally cursed. _It’s five thirty in the fraggin’ morning! Why is her radio turning on?_ The singer was a woman, and the song was very soft, but he was trying to sleep! Sarah moaned and reached over to silence her alarm. Jareth glared at her, and as she clicked the light on, she noticed. “What? What are you looking at me like that for? I’ve gotta get up for school. And it’s one of the most popular songs right now.”

_Well, turn it down so I don’t wake up with you. God, I wish you could understand me._

“Oh, and since you’re awake,” Sarah crawled out of bed and walked over to her dresser. “Hoggle came back last night while you were sleeping. He said the Wise Man gave him these clues to help you turn back.” She opened the crate and set down a piece of paper in front of him.

_What do you mean “clues”? Just tell me what to do and I’ll do it. Simple!_

“Guess this is more complicated than we thought,” she told him. After that, she walked out of the room to change clothes and get ready for her day.

Jareth looked down at the paper, still groggy, and read it:

_In order to retake your Kingly form, the answer to these clues you’ll have to brainstorm._

  1. _Seek advice from a familiar stranger._
  2. _Rescue the damsel in distress from the dark tower she has placed herself in._
  3. _Do not walk the Devil’s path. Create a new path that one can be proud to tread._



_...What the Hell? What does any of this mean?! And what does any of this have to do with me transforming?! How is a stranger familiar to you?! The definition of a stranger is someone you don’t know!_

It was too early in the morning for him to be angry. He just wanted to go back to sleep. Sarah slipped back into her room in her school clothes. She set down some cut up apples, a bowl of water, and another cinnamon bun. “Okay, I’m going to school now. I’ll be back around three. Try to figure out those clues while I’m gone if you can. I’ll help after school.”

_And just what am I supposed to do all day?! I don’t know what any of these mean!_

But she had already left the room. Down the stairs he could hear her talking. “Karen, I’m off to school.”

“Here, don’t forget your lunch.”

“Thanks. Could you do something for me?”

“What?”

“Could you just watch my owl, and maybe just keep him occupied?”

“Keep him occupied?”

“It will help him recover from being in the Facility. He needs social interaction. And he needs to get used to you.”

“What in the world am I supposed to do with an _owl?”_

“Just talk to him. You know, they say animals are really therapeutic. Watch TV, do whatever you want. Just make him comfortable around you.”

_Oh great. Now I can listen to all her stepmother’s issues. This day just gets better and better._

“But, Sarah, what am I supposed to say to-”

“I gotta go or I’ll be late. Thanks, Karen! I love you.”

He heard the front door close and saw Sarah bike down the street out the window. After a while of looking over the clues again and still having no clue what they meant, he fell back asleep for a few more hours, having eaten the food Sarah had left. This time, he woke to the sound of the bedroom door opening. _Sarah, thank goodness. I have absolutely no clue what these clues mean, so you need to get the dwarf back over here and...oh, perfect._

Karen walked over to his crate and knelt down. “Huh,” she said, eyeing the cinnamon bun crumbs. “I thought owls only ate meat.”

_Owls, yes. Goblin King’s, however, go by the five basic food groups._

“Well,” she began. “Sarah says I should try to do something with you, so…” She lifted his cage, shaking Jareth up a bit, and walked down the stairs. She set Jareth on the kitchen counter and looked at the clock that read 10: 36. “It’s been a few hours since you ate something. I should probably feed you...but what?”

_Something that isn't alive, preferably._

Karen searched through the pantry and took out a pouch of blueberries. “These are healthy. I don't know a lot about owls but I know about nutrition.” She opened it up and poured some into a bowl. The minute she opened the door to his cage, Jareth walked out. Karen paled. “Mmmm, I know you've been a cage for a long time, but...well, I guess as long as it says around me, I should be fine. And the door to Toby's room is shut.” She decided to let him stay out and slowly set the bowl of berries in front of him. “Nice birdie. Good owl, don't bite me again.”

Jareth rolled his eyes and started to eat as Karen watched, as if entertained. He tensed a bit as he felt her hand touch the back of his neck and start to pet him. “So different from yesterday. You're pretty comfortable around people. At least when you have food to distract you.”

 _Hmm, maybe it's got something to do with the fact that I'm a_ person.

Suddenly, the house was filled with the sound of a crying baby. “Aww, Toby, it's okay. Mama's coming.” Karen glanced at Jareth one more time before heading upstairs to the nursery. When she returned, and Toby was quiet again,  Jareth had finished the berries. “Well...now what am I supposed to do with you? Sarah said keep you occupied, but...what occupies an owl?” She looked around, when something caught her eye. “It's eleven o'clock! Oh, the marathon’s started.” She turned to Jareth again. “...Well, I guess this is one way to entertain an owl.” She put on a pair of kitchen gloves and reached out, hesitantly. “It's okay. I'm not gonna hurt you.”

 _Oh, for Pete's sake._ Jareth jumped onto her arm, making sure not to scratch her. Karen gasped, but relaxed when she saw he wasn't doing anything. Slowly, she walked into the living room and sat in the recliner. Jareth went onto the arm of the chair and sat down as Karen clicked on the TV. “I hope I didn't miss my show.” She turned to a channel, and the announcer began to speak.

_“And now, the marathon of America's most watched program, ‘The Hands of Time’.”_

_Dear Lord,_ Jareth realized. _It's a stupid, cheesy soap opera! I'm gonna kill Sarah when she gets home for sticking me with this woman. At least it's better than sitting in a cage in an empty room. I'm still going to hate this, though._

As the marathon began, Jareth caught on pretty quickly. There were two main characters: Sally Wells and Jeremy Kingsley. Sally was in her early twenties. Her parents were divorced, and she lived with her mother, stepfather, and a slew of half siblings she had to care for. She worked two jobs and did several household chores. Sally and her stepfather also got in many arguments.

Jeremy was the polar opposite. His family was extremely wealthy, and he was about to inherit millions. He was handsome, rich, and basically had everything anyone could want in life...except for one thing: People. His family was either deceased or very far away. Though everyone knew him, he didn't appear to have a friend in the world. He was completely alone.

That was what caught Jareth's attention. He understood what that felt like. After all, as Hoggle had said, no one in the kingdom liked him. The only way he could get them to listen was threaten them. And the goblins were lousy company. They were either sucking up to him or getting completely drunk. Not even _they_ respected him. They just did what he said because they knew they were expendable and....well...they were goblins.

If there was one thing Jareth was very familiar with, it was loneliness.

And that was exactly what sucked him into _The Hands of Time_ , and had him rooting for Jeremy Kingsley.

Hours ticked by, and with each episode, Jareth and Karen got more and more emotionally  invested in the show. Especially when the two main characters finally encountered each other. Jeremy and Sally lived in the same town, he was just in a wealthier neighborhood, and one day they'd met in a grocery store. Sally was trying to corral her many half siblings, and Jeremy was frankly just bored. Until he saw the entertaining spectacle of Sally trying to control six small children. Eventually, the two noticed each other and Sally scolded Jeremy for laughing about her troubles. After an argument ensued - well, Sally argued, Jeremy was just pushing her buttons - it ended with a deal by Jeremy: Sally had to complete an impossible task and if she did, Jeremy would give her half his inheritance.

The garage door opened without notice. “No, Merlin, stay there. You know you can't come in the house. Hi, Karen. How was...Karen? Why are you crying?”

She sniffled. “How can she not see the love he has for her? Can't she see that he can take care of her? That she's the one thing in his life he really needs?”

_“Jeremy, you're a despicable human being with arrogance up to your ears. And one day, you'll drown in it.”_

_“Is this about me, or the fact that you don't think you'll beat me and get my money?”_

_“I wouldn't take your dirty money if my life depended on it. The thing you've got to understand is that there are things in life being rich won't help you with. Like getting people to_ like _you.”_

_“I'll have you know plenty of people like me!”_

_“No, they like your extravagant parties and wealth! Not you! There's a difference. Maybe you should focus more on your personality rather than your wallet. I'm done with you.”_

_“Sally, don't you dare walk away from me! Sally?! Sally Wells!”_

“Well, it looks like you're keeping my owl busy.”

 _Jeremy, don't just stand there! Go after her! You know you like her even though you pretend you don't! She's the only_ real person _in your life! She's honest and unafraid to tell you what's on her mind! All those other people are just telling you what you want to hear! You can't lose her!_

“That's the end of my show for today. They're airing the whole series this week then the finale is on in a month or two. God, I got into that show too much again. I need to start dinner and check on Toby. He's in his play room.”

Sarah walked over to Jareth and picked him up. “So...soap operas.”

_Don’t start, I wasn’t enjoying a minute of it. Those clues are so confusing, it looks like I’ll be here for a while. I was just trying to get on your stepmother’s good side._

“So,” Sarah started again, setting Jareth on the end of her bed. “Did you figure anything out with the clues?”

He shook his head. _I don’t even see the point to them. What in the world is a ‘familiar stranger’? And more to the point, what do a_ ny of them _have to do with me transforming?_

She sighed and picked up the page of hints Hoggle gave them. “Alright...let's be smart about this. Instead of looking at this as a whole, we should divide and conquer. Let's start with the first one and start with that. ‘Seek advice from a familiar stranger’. Well...a stranger is someone you don't know. So it's not someone in the Labyrinth or something...Wait, but it's someone you're familiar with. So it... _is_ someone in the Labyrinth? But that doesn't make sense.”

_You're confusing yourself._

“This is tricky. If they're a stranger how are they supposed to give you advice?”

_Why do I need advice in the first place?_

“Okay, maybe this clue wasn't a good one to start with. Let's try the next one.”

_Or we can call the dwarf back over here and tell him to get some answers out of the Wise Man._

“‘Rescue the damsel in distress from the dark tower she has placed herself in.’ Do you have any girlfriends I should know about, Jareth?” she joked.

_Of course! You've cracked it, Sarah! All this time I forgot about my beautiful girlfriend who, for some reason, locked herself in a really dark tower! How stupid I've been!_

“...I don't know what you said, but I'm guessing it was dripping with sarcasm.”

_God, I love being an owl. It's a real hoot...wait that doesn't work. I don't make hooting noises. Damn, being an owl even messes up my puns._

“Okay, well it says ‘damsel’ so at least we know it's a woman, unlike the last clue. So...she's locked _herself_ in this dark tower. And you have to save her from...herself. Which should be interesting because you're an owl so...Do you know any girls? Anyone that could be in some kind of trouble?” He shook his head again. “I didn’t think it was gonna be that obvious. Alright, well, think on that one. Maybe someone will come to mind.

“Then there’s this last one: ‘Do not walk the Devil’s path. Create a new path that one can be proud to tread.’ Okay so...don’t sin? What in the world have you been doing that involves the Devil?”

_Nothing! Just performed a few chants, made a few shrines, nothing out of the ordinary._

“Okay, these clues suck. We need help. Maybe...maybe something in the book will help.” She walked over to her large bookshelf and grabbed a small, thin, red book.

 _The_ _Labyrinth._

She sat back down next to him and flipped open the book. “I’ve memorized this whole thing, and I don’t remember anything about the Goblin King getting any comeuppance.” She visibly fought back a laugh. “Comeuppance. That's a weird word.”

_There are no words at all to describe how embarrassing you are. Back to the task at hand, please?_

“Yeah, see it ends with the girl and her brother returning home. I even took it a step further and celebrated.”

_Yes, and you didn't invite me. Thanks for bringing that up._

“This girl just puts her brother to bed and the story ends. I don't think this is gonna do much for us.” She sighed. “This isn't going to be easy.”

“What's not gonna be easy?”

Jareth and Sarah turned and looked in the doorway. “Fran!”

“Sarah!” She faked her friend's shock.

“How long have you been standing there?”

“About three seconds. Karen let me in. Sorry to drop in, but….well, frankly, Lulu smells and my house doesn't have a bathtub. Can I bathe my monkey in your bathroom?”

“Uh….yeah sure. In fact…” She slowly turned to look at Jareth.

_What? What are you looking at?_

“...I should probably give Jareth one, too.”

 _Excuse me?! You are_ not _bathing me! I'm a grown man!_

“C’mon, Jareth, you know you need one.” She reached out for him, slowly.

 _Don’t even think about it!_ He backed up and hissed at her.

Sarah rolled her eyes and grabbed him. “Don’t make this difficult. Fran, there’s towels in the closet, can you throw me one?”

“Sure.”

“Thanks. I’ll wash him in the kitchen sink so you can have the bathroom.”

“I like your owl’s name.”

“Thanks. Lulu’s nice, too.” Sarah walked down the stairs with a blue towel in one hand and cradling Jareth with the other. He squirmed and fought her as best as he could with a bad wing, but it didn’t help at all. “Jareth, cut it out. Look, I don’t wanna do this any more than you want to have it done to you, but we can’t have you smelling like the Bog of Eternal Stench.”

She set the towel down on the counter and flipped on the faucet, filling the empty sink. When it was full enough, Sarah started to lower him into the water. _After this you’d better figure out those darn clues. I’m getting horribly sick of this form. I can’t even take a bath by myseOUCH!_ Jareth retracted his talon from the water and started to squirm again. _Jesus, Sarah, what are you trying to do here?! Bathe me or_ boil _me?!_

“What? What’s your problem?” Sarah asked. She reached out to touch the water herself, and her hand shot back. “Ouch! ...Guess it’s a little hot.”

_Really, you think?!_

“Sorry.” She ran some cool water in it and tested it again. “There, that’s better. Now, let’s just make this quick and easy, okay?”

She set him in the water and he looked up at her, an evil smirk forming on his beak. _Of course, Sarah. I wouldn't dream of it. But you know...you could probably use a bath yourself._

He allowed her to soak him and lather him with soap easily. He had to make it seem like he wasn’t planning anything. But once the water got good and bubbly, he acted.

“Ah! Jareth cut it out! Quit splashing me, you jerk!”

He flapped his good wing as fast as he could since the other one couldn’t move and couldn’t get wet. _Maybe this will inspire you to figure out those clues quicker. We certainly don’t want to have to do this again, now do we?_


	11. Chapter 11

Sarah walked up the stairs, dripping wet. She was carrying Jareth, who was wrapped in a towel and looking very pleased with himself. “That was totally unnecessary.”

_ Yes, it was. But it was also fun. _

She walked into her bedroom and saw Fran sitting down with Lulu wrapped in a purple blanket. “Whoa, Sar. I thought the owl was getting the bath, not you.”

“He had other plans,” she grumbled. “Here, can you hold him for a minute. I’m gonna go change into clean clothes and dry off the kitchen floor.”

“Sure.” She released Lulu, who stayed  right by her, and took Jareth. “Aww, you’re such a cutie. Bet you feel better now that you’re all clean, huh?”

Admittedly, yes, he did feel good since he hadn’t showered in, what, going on a week? And that was in Human time. Labyrinth time was even longer.

“Your foster mommy is taking really good care of you, isn’t she?” Fran stroked under his chin, causing him to make that embarrassing purring sound again.  _ Cut that out! I can’t stop making this noise! It’s freaking me out!  _ Thankfully, something caught her attention. “Hey, what’s this? Oh, I know this book.” Fran leaned over and picked up  _ The Labyrinth.  _ “She reads this all the time. Hey, you’re namesake is in here, Jareth.”

_ He can’t really be my namesake if we’re the same person. _

“You know, most people would probably think the Goblin King is kinda messed up. I mean, he steals a baby, sticks a girl in a maze, drugs her, and becomes pretty obsessed with her.”

Obsessed?!  _ That’s an exaggeration if I’ve ever heard one! I am  _ not  _ obsessed! Of course I had to watch Sarah run the Labyrinth! I needed to see if she was getting close to the castle! And she  _ asked  _ me to take Toby! I didn’t just pop up and take him! As for the drugged peach, it was just another trick! If she forgot the baby entirely, she’d lose! _

“But you know...I think he’s kind of interesting.”

_...Interesting? What’s that supposed to mean? _

“The book doesn’t give a whole lot of information on him. It focuses on the girl running the Labyrinth. Why is he taking the baby? Why did he come when she called him? And why does he  _ dance  _ with her?”

_ Well, I took the baby because Sarah called me to do so. I came because...well, frankly, I was bored, and Sarah needed a reality check. Besides, if she didn’t get the baby in time, I could’ve used him as an heir. As for the dancing...umm...why am I answering when you can’t even understand me?! _

“You know, this girl in the book kinda makes me think of Sarah. Don’t get me wrong, I love her. But...she’s a little much sometimes. She’s whiny, complains a lot, and is just kinda a brat sometimes. Like how she used to talk about Toby. He didn’t  _ ask  _ to be born, but she just blamed him for everything. He’s a baby. Babies cry. You can’t get mad at him for that. But she’s a lot better now. She’s starting to become a really good sister. The only thing is...I swear it happened overnight. Like one minute, she hates Toby, or at least pretends to, and the next she adores him! It’s...weird.” Suddenly, her eyes began to widen. “Wait a minute...no, that’s nuts, what am I thinking?...But...it all seems to fit. A bratty sister, a baby, and…” Slowly, she turned to Jareth and moved to lay on her stomach on the bed. “...Okay...I know this is crazy...but...you wouldn’t be…”

Jareth could tell she was having issues getting the words out, so he decided to speed things up a bit. He snatched the book from her, flipped it open, and pointed his foot at his name.

“...Jareth,” Fran nearly whispered. “...Well, your majesty, looks like your foster mama is hiding something.” She got up to probably to find Lulu, but turned back to him. “...Uh..calling you cute and all that stuff won’t get me thrown in the Bog or anything, right?”

He shook his head “No” as Sarah walked back in.  _ You’ve got some explaining to do,  _ Jareth told her as he settled into the bed, prepared for a show.

“Alright, the floor is all clean now, so Karen’s not gonna kill me.”

_ Fran might, though. _

“Well it was really nice of you to give Jareth a bath. He’s probably really appreciative.”

Sarah shot him a look, as if to say “ _ You better be”. _

“This is probably really weird, huh, Sar? Taking care of the Goblin King? Especially since you two don’t even really like each other what with him stealing Toby.”

“Yeah, but he needs help so I can’t really hold a grudge againssssssssssssss….”

_ Busted! _

“Sarah…” Fran crossed her arms across her chest and gave her a look like an accusing mother. “What did you do?”

“Nothing! I just saw him in Bio like that! Look, just sit down, and I’ll tell you the whole story.”

Jareth listened closely as Sarah relayed the story, making sure she was telling it right. She was true to the tale, thankfully, admitting that she’d made a mistake and that the Labyrinth had made difference in her. “So now, the other night, Hoggle came back and gave us these clues he got from the Wise Man. The thing is...we have no idea what they mean.”

“And that’s the only way?” Fran asked.

“Well...we’re assuming…”

“I’m just saying, this guy sounds old and frankly, not all there.”

_ It’s all we’ve got! _

“You know...It’s kind of common for rulers to be stuck in weird forms.”

Sarah gave her a blank look. “...It is?”

“Yeah, think about it:  _ The Frog Prince, Beauty and the Beast,  _ it’s everywhere. But there’s always one thing that changes the Prince or King back.”

Sarah paled. “...You’re not suggesting….”

“It’s worth a try, right? A kiss was all the Frog Prince needed, right?” she said with a shrug.

_ Wait, what?! _ Jareth suddenly became panicked.  _ What is this, National Torment the Barn Owl Day? _

“But doesn’t it have to be a princess?”

“Maybe not. Belle wasn't a princess”.

Sarah shifted uncomfortably. “Well...I guess we really don’t have anything to lose, right?”

_ You can’t be  _ considering _ this! You are  _ not  _ actually thinking that a  _ kiss  _ can fix all this?! _

Sarah got up from the chair by the dresser and started to walk over him.  _ Oh, no you don’t!  _ Jareth jumped off the bed and broke into a run. Unfortunately, his small legs were virtually useless. He felt Sarah’s hands slowly lift him up and sit on the bed.  _ No, no, no, no, no! Let go of me right now, Sarah! This is moronic! You’re going off  _ fairy tales  _ to fix this?! Don’t you dare kiss me, you stupid girl! _

“Do you think it has to be on his mouth...er...beak?” Sarah asked.

“I don't know. Probably not. Maybe just the side of his face will work.”

“...Okay…” she cringed. “Remember, I'm doing this to try to help you, Jareth. I hate this, too.”

Jareth squirmed and kicked, trying to get away from Sarah like his life depended on it. But it wasn't his life on the line. It was his  _ dignity. Sarah, if you do this, I will  _ kill you!  _ Let go of me this minute.  _ She began to lean down closer to him and Jareth stretched his neck out, desperately trying to get away. He shut his eyes tight as she closed in.

A shiver went up his spine as Sarah lightly kissed his right cheek. A rush of warmth flowed through him.

The moment was interrupted as Sarah set him down on her lap and Fran began to giggle. “Nothing,” Sarah said after a minute. “It didn’t do anything.”

Fran was obviously trying not to laugh. “Maybe...maybe it does need to be the mouth.”

Sarah gave her an accusing look. “Fran...did you make this whole thing up just to see me kiss an owl?”

“Yes and no. Yes, I made it up. But no, it wasn’t just to see you kiss the Goblin King on the cheek. I wanted to see how far you would go if it meant he might change back.”

Jareth gave an angry screech, and Sarah opened her mouth probably to shout, when Karen called up the stairs. “Girls, come down here quick! Those doctors are on TV!”

Sarah seized Jareth and ran down the stairs, Fran and Lulu close behind. Karen was in her chair, and Toby was playing with a toy car on the floor. On TV, a blonde newscaster was reporting about the recently concluded police investigation of the Nether Animal Testing Facility.

_ “For the last two days, police have been searching the Nether Animal Testing Facility after photos were sent to them, proving obvious negligence and abuse of the animals. After careful evaluation of the building, animals, and staff, the police have concluded that the Facility shall be shut down immediately.” _

Cheers went up in the Williams house by all but Jareth, who could only screech, and Toby, who was too busy playing.

_ “Charges have been made against the three employees: Lucifer Natas, Natasha Banks, and Cane Drake. The local judge ordered Banks and Drake to pay three hundred dollars each, both charged with animal neglect. As for Natas, he was ordered to pay seven hundred dollars for multiple health code violations, not being able to meet the basic standards for the animals, and neglect. He has also had his Doctor's license revoked permanently. The animals are now in the legal custody of the PETA foundation and are being evaluated. _

_ “In other news, a policeman saved an elderly man from a building in Maine this morning…” _

“What?” Sarah asked. “That was it?”

“He’s not going to jail?!” Fran said.

“Well, at least the Facility got closed down,” Karen pointed out. “Ow, Toby, don’t drive your car into Mama’s foot.”

“But why is that even still legal?”

“I...I don’t know, Sarah.”

“I mean, we saved about a hundred animals, which is great, but...there’s still so many animals out there that are just being tormented.” And without another word, she marched up the stairs.

“Sar?” Fran scooped up Lulu and Jareth and followed her. “Sarah, I know you want it to be a bigger punishment. I do, too. But it just didn’t work out that way. If you ask me, Natas should go to a mental institution.”

“It’s not about Natas!” Sarah shouted, spinning around. “Well, part of it is, but it’s more than that! Think of it this way: We rescued probably about one hundred animals. Which is a lot. But considering that there are  _ millions  _ of other animals in the same horrible situation and  _ nobody is helping them _ ...we took a small little piece of a huge, maybe even hopeless issue.”

“Sar, I know it’s bad, but...we made a difference, even if it was a small one.”

“For  _ now.  _ But Fran, I don’t think this is ever going on to stop.”

“There are people trying to stop it. PETA for instance. They’re trying to stop it. And we can do things to help.”

“Like what?”

“Well....what about a petition?”

“What?”

“A petition. We start one, and if enough people sign it, we can make animal testing illegal in our state. I know that wouldn’t solve this whole problem but....maybe it could start something. And at least save more animals.”

“What if no one signs it? Because frankly, if people are letting this stuff go on, and allowing hundreds of Natases to put animals through Hell, I’m not sure if people really care.”

“If no one signs, then...we disown the human race, and go native! But we need to try.”

“...Okay.”

* * *

Sarah and Fran walked over to their lunch table, Fran carrying her tray and Sarah her brown bag. “Okay...maybe we're overthinking this,” Fran told her. “Give me the first clue again.”

Sarah took her usual seat and sighed, absentmindedly stirring her macaroni and cheese. “‘Seek advice from a familiar stranger.’”

“Hmm….yeah, I got nothin’. Contradicts itself too much. Next one.”

“‘Rescue the damsel in distress from the dark tower she has placed herself in.’”

“You really committed these to memory, huh?”

“I commit everything to memory. And these are important. If we don't figure these out, Jareth’s gonna be stuck like that for the rest of his life.”

“Can I ask you something?”

“You just did.”

“Why are you doing this? Why are you helping him?”

She had to think for a minute. “You know...I still don’t like him. I don’t like the way he treats his subjects, he’s got enough arrogance for three other people, and he’s really a jerk. But...when I saw him in Biology...he needed help. And I wasn’t going to leave him with Natas just because I don't like him. That’s just not right. Besides, just because he's not the best person doesn't mean he should be stuck as an owl forever. Now what about the second clue? Any ideas?”

“Well...I think we're taking it way too literally. I seriously doubt there's an actual princess who willingly locked herself in a dark tower. It's just supposed to mean a woman in a bad situation.”

“But who is it?”

“I don't know, and neither does he.”

“Does he have a girlfriend?”

“No. I asked him that already.”  _ It was one of the most awkward things I've ever had to do. _

“Sister?”

“I think he would've mentioned her when I asked if he knew any girls. Same for his mom.”

“Yeah, I don't think his parents are alive anymore. I just kinda have that feeling.”

“Yeah…”  _ I guess he must get lonely, up in his castle all by himself. _

“Well, what's up with the last one?”

“‘Do not walk the Devil’s path. Create a new path that one can be proud to tread.’ That one throws me off almost as much as the first one. What's the ‘Devil’s path’?”

“Sinning?”

“Maybe, but...I don't know.”

“Well, it seems like the second one is the easiest so try to work on that one.”

No sooner did she finish, a crowd of girls their year walked over to the two friends. “Hey Sarah, Fran,” said the one with dark blonde hair and headband. “How are the animals?”

“Are they hurt?”

“Do you really have a monkey in your house, Fran?”

Sarah gave her friend a very confused look. “How do they know?” she whispered, the girls still spewing out questions.

“The police gave my dad the pictures back for a day so he could put them in his newspaper,” she explained

And sure enough, when she looked at the girls again, one was holding the local paper. “Could I see that?” she asked. She handed her the paper, and Sarah started to look for the article. She didn't have to look far.

It was the whole front page.

She read it quick as Fran told them about how they got in, and about Lulu and Jareth. They talked about everything: Natas, the animals, Lulu's mental state, Jareth's broken wing, everything. Sarah was pleasantly surprised at this.

“That's terrible!” shouted Sam, one of the girls. “Why are people even allowed to  _ do  _ that?”

“They shouldn't be. In fact,” Fran took a piece of paper out of her backpack. “Sarah and I are trying to convince the state to make it illegal, at least where we live. We need to collect a ton of signatures. There's a chance that it won't happen even if we do, but-”

“I'll  _ totally  _ sign it,” said Jenni, taking the paper. “Even if it is for medical purposes, there’s got to be a way that doesn’t involve... _ this.” _

“And it's just not medical,” Sarah added. “Animals are used for testing cosmetics, too.”

Each girl froze, thinking about how many rabbits had died to make sure the mascara they were wearing didn't burn their eyes. And just like that, Sarah and Fran got their first six signatures.

“So,” Fran said as they walked to their next class a few minutes later. “Did that restore your faith in humanity?”

“...Six signatures won't do anything. If we get fifty then  _ maybe  _ I'll like the human race again.”

“You know what makes me feel better?”

_ I know where this is going… _

She didn't wait for an answer. “Jamming to the best singer in the world. Guess who it is!”

Sarah sighed. Here friend was getting into her “Crazed Fan” mood. “Is it by any chance David Bowie?”

“Yes!” Fran jumped. “I love him so much! He's so talented with music. Did I tell you he-”

“Released a new song called ‘When the Wind Blows’, and it's your new favorite song even surpassing Bowie’s ‘Ashes to Ashes’? You may have mentioned it.”

“I can't believe you don't want to listen to him!”

“Fran, he sounds  _ weird.  _ Wasn't his old stage name Ziggy Shootingstar?”

“Ziggy  _ Stardust.  _ And that was a long time ago. He hasn't been Ziggy for over a decade.”

“He's still weird.”

* * *

Jareth was sitting on Sarah's dresser again, staring down at the clues. He had no idea what any of them meant. Nor did he even  _ comprehend  _ what in the world they had to do with his situation. But if this is what he had to do…

_ “The Devil’s path”...what does that mean? The Devil walks in Hell. Don't...do anything unholy? Gaah, this is ridiculous! Why couldn't the Wise Man just tell me straight out what I had to do instead of doing all  _ this!? Jareth let out a yawn. Sarah's alarm had woken him again, and he was too worried about the clues to go back to sleep. He clicked on the lamp light with his beak, hoping it would keep him awake. When he did, he stepped into a nightmare.

_ Wait a minute...did this ink bleed through to the back side? Why does it look like...no.  _ Slowly, he grabbed the paper and flipped it over.  _ Heaven help me. It's not just three things. There's a bloody  _ back side _.  _ Terrified, he read the page:

_ The final thing that you must do, _

_ Is so important, there is no clue. _

_ It comes from deep inside, _

_ A feeling you cannot continue to hide. _

_ When it comes from the heart, _

_ You will then complete the last part. _

Jareth stood there in shock.  _...This can't be happening. It's one thing to give me three  _ ridiculous clues  _ which have  _ nothing to do with my problem,  _ but  _ now  _ I have to do something else  _ and he's not even going to tell me what it is?!  _ Does the Wise Man  _ want  _ me to stay like this?! _

Jareth anger boiled, but just like in the Facility when he'd heard Natas was going to blind him, it quickly became despair. He sat there and thought. He thought about what would happen if he didn't figure out these clues. He thought of how horrible it would be to have to sleep in trees and live off mice for the rest of his life. And he thought about how much he wanted to be home in the Labyrinth.

_ Even though I doubt my subjects want me there. _

The door cracked open and Jareth quickly scrambled into his cage, closing and locking the door just as Karen walked in. “Okay,” she said. “You were fine yesterday, so let's see if maybe you'll let me pick you up so I don't have to carry this crate down the stairs and risk falling.”

She reached out to him wearing kitchen gloves and he barely noticed as she carried him down the stairs. “Wow, you’re really comfortable around me now, hmm?” Karen observed as she set down two bowls, one with grapes, the other water. “Is this all I have to do? Bribe you with food?”

But he barely even heard her. Even when Karen turned on the television and put on “The Hands of Time”, he couldn’t focus.  _ This is it,  _ he thought.  _ I’m going to be stuck like this forever. There’s no way we can figure out what in the world those clues mean. There’s no way I can ever transform back to myself.  _ Every second, a new tragic realization hit him:

He would never see his castle, his home, again.

He couldn’t sing.

He couldn't dance.

He couldn’t  _ talk. _

He would never sleep in a bed again.

Anything he ate would probably be  _ alive _ .

...And he’d be alone throughout it all.

That was the worst part. Sarah couldn’t hang onto him forever. The minute his wing was healed, he’d be released into his “natural habitat”. He could die out in the woods, and no one would know. In the Labyrinth, he stayed in his castle as much as he could. The only time he really spoke was when he was ordering around the Goblins. He kept to himself because he didn’t see a need to let anyone else in. He could take care of himself. He’d learned to do so at a young age. What did he need other people for?

But now here he was, in a state when he didn’t have the slightest idea of how to take care of himself. He wished he would have someone else with him. Now that there was no hope of him transforming, all he wanted was to have someone close. Someone to tell him that no matter how bad it got, they’d get through it. Someone who cared.

For the first time in his life...he wanted a friend.


	12. Chapter 12

Sarah walked through the door to her house with her backpack and a fresh Blockbuster movie in her hand. She’d told Karen that she was grabbing a movie before she left for school, so she'd known Sarah would be a little later than usual. Things went so much smother between them when they just told each other their plans. “Hi, Karen.”

“Hello, Sarah. What movie did you pick out?”

“One of the new releases, that _Star Wars_ film. Wanna watch it with me later?”

“Eh, that looked weird. No thanks. Oh, I put your owl back upstairs. The marathon was done for today and he looked sleepy.”

“Okay, thanks.” She walked up the stairs and opened the door to her room. “Hey, Jareth, just so you know Fran and Lulu are coming over tomorrow, so…” _Uh oh. He's sitting on the windowsill again. Last time he did that was when he was mad at me for the Scratched Shoulder thing. I hope he's not upset again. What would he be upset abo…_

Sarah's thoughts were interrupted when she remembered something. She remembered how she felt in the Labyrinth. She was scared. There was a point where she just wanted to give up and hope Jareth wouldn't really turn Toby into a goblin. She felt like she didn't have a chance to get to the castle. After all, she had no idea what she was doing. She was in a world she knew very little about full of people she didn't know, trying to complete a task that was next to impossible.

 _And now here he is,_ she thought, _in a world he doesn't understand full of people he doesn’t know, trying to complete a task that is next to impossible. He's probably really scared and...maybe feels like there's no hope of solving this mess._

Something about that made Sarah really feel for the Goblin King. He had seemed so arrogant before all of this, so sure of every move he made in the Labyrinth. Fearless.  It was one thing that she actually liked about him. The confidence in himself, the fact that he didn't seem to have a weakness or fear. Part of her hated that about him, part of her wished she could be like that. And now he seemed to be the complete opposite.

She approached him slowly and knelt down to his level. He didn't even turn to her. “Hey...what's the matter?” She asked softly. Still no reaction. It seemed he was embarrassed that she was seeing him the way he was. “C’mon, Jareth, you're obviously upset. Maybe I can help.” She reached out and started to stroke him, lightly. Sarah knew he did not care for it, but it was the only way she could think of how to comfort him. She did that for a minute until she saw the clues were sitting in front of him. “Oh, so that's it. You're worried we won't be able to figure these out. Well, it's okay because Fran and I were trying to figure them out at lunch...today...Wait, what is this?” She was looking at the back side, and saw that there was a fourth thing he had to do, not three. _He doesn't know what this means either. He's giving up because he doesn't know what he has to do to change back._ That scared her. Jareth hadn't seemed the type to give up in the Labyrinth. “Hey...it's alright.” She reassured weakly. _But it's not alright. We need to figure these out or he’ll be stuck. He can't give up, though. We need to keep trying until his wing is one-hundred-percent healed._ She sighed and tried to get him to look at her. “Jareth? ...I know you're scared. I know you're frustrated with these clues and don't understand them. But we can't give up. If we give up, you're guaranteed to stay like this. At least if we try we have a chance to fix this. Fran's helping now and she's great at puzzles. And you know...even if we don't do this before you're wing is better, we can still keep going. I can come find you in the forest. We can keep working until you're back where you belong.”

He turned to her slowly with sad eyes and a bleak expression. She kept going. “So there's one more thing you have to do. That makes four things. I know that's scary because you don't know what to do but...I promise once we figure out just _one_ of them, things will look up. We just need to keep trying. It'll be okay.”

He looked to brighten a little and Sarah knew it was working. She smirked. “Besides, if worst comes to worst, you won't be alone forever. Fran told me barn owls can have up to five to seven owlets.” Jareth's eyes widened, horrified. Sarah had figured he really wasn't planning on having children. Especially not owl ones. She'd cheered him up, now it was time to have some fun to make him forget about why he was sad at all. “What? It's a lot easier to have your own kids rather than stealing someone else's...I think. I don't know, I haven't done either obviously. Then again...you’d have to convince a female owl to fall for you. That might be hard. I don't know how attractive you are in the owl world.”

He let out an annoyed screech and Sarah laughed. “I'm just sayin’! Courting owls might be harder than people. But at least if you did that, you'd have a big family full of _owlets._ I love saying that. _Owlets._ It's almost as fun as saying ‘comeuppance’. Anyway, do you feel better now? Because I'm not giving up on you, so you can't give up on you either. Like I said, like it or not, we're in this together.”

Jareth hesitated but nodded slowly. “Good.” She pet his head a little more before getting up. Sarah looked down at _Star Wars_ again. She really didn’t want to watch it by herself. But Karen was busy and Toby didn’t have an attention span for movies yet. Or really anything for that matter. She slowly scooped up Jareth and carried him downstairs. “I think we need a break from clues. We need to just relax. I’ve realized when I try to think of something really hard and it doesn’t work, if I leave it alone for a while it comes to me. Therefore, you and I are going to watch this movie and see if it’s any good...Wait a second. Have you been able to become an owl since you were little?” He nodded. Sarah gasped happily. “So when you transformed as a kid you were an _owlet!_ Aww, you were probably so _cute_ just full of fuzz and all small! Aww, owlets!”

* * *

 

Sarah set Jareth down on the sofa next to her and went to put in the film while he looked at the cover. _Why in the world does this woman have a hairstyle that looks like she’s got two bagels on the side of her head? This is going to be horrible. But I suppose it’s better than trying to make sense of those clues. And at least Sarah stopped saying “owlets”. What was that even about? I’m handsome in both of my forms! Any female owl I came across wouldn’t be able to keep her wings off me. But_ five to seven kids?! _That’s_ crazy! _Note to self: If I can never transform back and end up living in the woods, no owlets...great, now she got me saying it._

The film started, and right off the bat, Sarah had a problem. “What? You have to read all this just to know what’s going on? Uhh.” But as it went on, he and Sarah began to get into it.

 _“Never tell me the odds.”_ Han Solo told C3PO, sternly.

“He sounds like you,” Sarah told Jareth.

 _Only because we’re both sarcastic. And for the record, you’re just like the golden robot: Annoying, a know-it-all, and always in the way._ But he didn’t mean it. Even he knew that. If he was honest with himself, she was more like Princess Leia: Stubborn, strong, determined, speaking her mind. When she’d ran the Labyrinth, he watched as she seemed to become stronger the more obstacles he threw at her. She was determined to get to castle and retrieve her brother. Even when he’d offered her everything she’d ever wanted, she’d refused. He had to admit that there was something he liked about her: Her refusal to give up even when the situation was impossible. Like the situation they were in now. There was a good chance they would never be able to turn him back from an owl ever again. And yet she was still going to give it all she had.

He thought of how she’d spoken to him when she’d gotten home. She’d kept saying “we”. _“We_ can’t give up”, _“We_ have to keep trying”. _It’s like it’s as much her problem as much as it is mine. But this really isn’t her problem. It’s not her fault._

And there it was. He’d been blaming Sarah this entire time, telling himself she must’ve had a hand in his situation, but now he had to admit it. The Wise Man hadn’t given him a note that said, “Sarah ruined your life”. He gave him a list of things _he_ had to do. It wasn’t Sarah’s fault at all. If anything, it could've been something _he_ did that caused all of this. _And yet, she’s dead set on figuring out  how to change me back. Why? Why is she doing any of this? She could’ve refused to let me into her house. Hell, she could’ve left me with Natas if she really wanted to. But she’s really trying to help me._

The more he thought about it, the better he felt. He _wasn’t_ alone in this. He had Sarah. She was annoying, whiny, and embarrassing, but...she was all he had in this world. He _needed_ Sarah, like it or not.  But she didn’t _have_ to help him. It seemed like...she wanted to. And not just to get him out of her house.

And that was what made it just a bit easier to tolerate Sarah Williams.

* * *

 

The rest of the day had gone smoothly. They had both enjoyed _Star Wars_ and after dinner had tried to think of who could be the damsel in the second clue. They still had no idea but felt they would figure it out soon. As Jareth curled up in his blanket inside of the crate, he felt reassured that they would find a way to change him back to his devilishly handsome self. As the moon rose higher and higher, Sarah went to sleep and Jareth began to do the same. He fell asleep quickly, his mind exhausted from trying to sort out clues and wondering how long it took Leia to do her hair. As he fell into a deep sleep, the creeks of the house silenced, the moon's light dimmed, and everything slowly disappeared. 

 _A horrible shriek filled the scene, making him wake with a start. His eyes shot open but he closed them instantly, protecting them from the bright, blinding light coming down on him._ What the Hell? What’s going on? _Then he heard footsteps approaching. Slowly, he opened his eyes again and saw where he was. His body was restrained to a long white table with a few old blood stains. Around him were a few banged up wire cages, things floating in jars, and pointy, deadly looking tools. Instantly, he recognized where he was._

_The Nether Animal Testing Facility._

No, _he thought, his heart racing._ This isn't possible. This can't be happening! This place was shut down for good! _But it only got worse. The light died a bit as a shadow consumed it. Doctor Natas looked down at him, smirking. He was holding a sharp tool in his hand and looked very happy. “Oh, you poor, stupid animal. Did you really think you could hide from me forever?”_

_Jareth fought against the restraints, desperately, but he could barely move! How was this happening? Where was Sarah?! Natas laughed, seeing Jareth trying to get out. “You won't get away from me this time, my feathered friend. I've made sure of that. When I want revenge, I get it.” He raised the tool. “Now, take a good look around. Because this is the last thing you will ever see.”_

No! _Jareth yelled internally, still putting up a fight._ Get away from me, you sick, twisted man! If you can even be considered a man! Try anything and I'll maul your face into oblivion. Where the Hell is Sarah?! That damn girl! She said we were in this together! Why isn't she here helping me?!

_“It's about time you learned something: See, I can do anything I want to you. Why? Simple. Because I'm a man. And you're just a dumb animal whose only purpose is to make humans live longer. Nobody cares about you, you're expendable. Nobody cares about the blind owl sitting in a cage as long as I'm trying to cure AIDS. That's the way nature works. Humans on top, animals on bottom._

_“And there's one other thing you should know as well.” His happy expression became grim and serious, as the tool came closer to Jareth's small, black eyes. “Nobody makes a fool out of me._ Nobody _.”_

 _He could only watch as the silver instrument came down upon him as he desperately tried to get out of his bonds._ No...no... _no! Sarah, help me! Where are you?! Sarah!_

His eyes shot open again, his body trembling. He looked around...but saw nothing. _What happened? What's going on? Where am I?!..I can't see! Everything's just_ black! Suddenly, realization hit. …. _I'm_ blind! 

Jareth thrashed around, but still found he couldn't move. He was trapped in something, like a straightjacket or bag. _No, this can't be true! He couldn't have really blinded me! This_ can't _be_ happening! He tried to convince himself, but darkness was darkness. He was blind, trapped, and stuck with Natas for the rest of his life. As he thrashed around more, he thought of only one other thing he could do.

Scream.

* * *

_Sarah walked out onto the stage, the lights down upon her. They were warm, bright and inviting. As she walked to the center of the stage, she could make out a few members of the audience: Karen, her father, and Toby. This was her moment. She was the lead in a play and now it was time for her to shine. She took a deep breath, and opened her mouth, preparing to give a performance of a lifetime._

_The second she began to speak, a horrible sound filled the auditorium._ Is..is that me?! _Sarah thought. She couldn’t even identify the noise. It was loud and horrific, like a shriek. As if it was coming from a banshee. She couldn’t close her mouth! The sound just kept coming out of her._ That sounds like...it almost sounds like an injured animal.

Wait...Jareth?

Suddenly, the scene disappeared. Sarah shot up straight in her bed. _Oh, it was just a dream_. she thought. But the noise filled her room again. She jumped and looked around in the dark. “Jareth?” she whispered. She knew it was him screeching. What was wrong? She reached over and clicked on the lamp light. He was completely tangled up in the blanket he was sleeping on, thrashing around. “Jareth, it’s okay,” Sarah told him, getting out of bed. He didn’t even seem to hear her.

“Jareth, relax,” She told him, trying to get him to realize he was fine. “You’re okay!” She quickly unlocked the crate and tried to grab him, but he kept fighting her. Sarah was starting to get worried. What was going on?! “Jareth, you’re fine! Listen to me, you’re okay!” She grabbed him finally, trying not to drop him. He was so afraid of something he didn’t even recognize her voice. Quickly, she tried to find the end of the blanket to try to untangle him. _He’s really stuck in this, jeez! I don’t even know how he did this!_ “It’s okay, Jareth, it’s alright. Stop moving around so I can get you out of this.” Finally, she found a corner and started to unravel the blanket. “It’s okay, Jareth. You’re safe, I’ve got you.”

After what seemed like forever, his head finally poked out of the blanket. He was shaking, and looking around, frantically, as if he’d forgotten where he was. He finally looked at her, and when he did, she saw something that frightened her.

Tears.

Little, tiny tears in his eyes. This wasn’t the Goblin King. This was an extremely scared person who was trapped in a body and a world he wasn’t familiar with. Sarah remembered how Fran told her Lulu was having bad nightmares. She hadn’t expected him to have the same issue. He hadn’t been there as long as she had. _I knew it scared him to be there, but...I didn’t know it was this bad._

She kept petting him, and for once he didn't seem to mind. “It's okay. You don't need to be scared anymore. Nether has been closed down, Natas is gone, everything’s okay. We're gonna figure out the clues, and then you can go home and forget this happened. It's alright, don't be afraid. Nothing’s going to hurt you as long as I'm around.”

Sarah glanced at the clock after the blanket was totally untangled. It was 1:46. “We should try to go back to sleep.” But before she could even take another breath, she felt something warm and soft curl up against her. She looked down and was surprised to see Jareth lying against her stomach. _He's really scared. He doesn’t want to be alone. He doesn't even want to shut his eyes again because he's afraid he'll have another nightmare._ Sarah decided that it would be a bad idea to have him sleep in the crate the rest of the night. She picked him up and set him on the edge of the bed for a minute. Then she walked over to the door and creaked it open a bit. She could see Karen across the hall, asleep. _Wow, she didn’t hear that at all? Yeesh. She wouldn't notice it just for one night...unless she comes to check on Toby and then me. In that case…_

She walked back over and picked up Jareth again. He was still shaking a bit. “This is just for tonight, or else Karen will kill me,” she told him. With that she set him by her pillow and laid down next to him on her side, blocking anyone who came into the room from seeing him. Sarah pulled the blankets over her, and started to shut her eyes. Not even a minute had passed before she felt Jareth cuddle up next to her again. She looked down and saw him looking up at her as if to ask _“Is this okay?”_

 _He just needs to know someone's here. That I'm right next to him, making sure he's okay. I'm all he's got._ Sarah started to stroke his good wing. “You're alright. Just go to sleep. Everything will be okay, don't worry.” Her eyes started to get heavy and she let out a yawn. “I won't let anyone hurt you, Jareth.” 


	13. Chapter 13

Jareth lied awake thinking of what Sarah had said before she’d fallen asleep, and more importantly, what she had done.  _ Tolerating someone and letting them sleep next to you seems like two different things to me. I was freaking out, and I  _ was...he shivered... _ cuddling her, but it had been a moment of weakness, that’s all. This is a bit...more that just dealing with me until I can get out of her house. But is it pity? Does she just feel bad for me? Or… _

_ Or does she...care?  _

_ I mean, “I won’t let anyone hurt you” sounds like...I don’t even know  _ what  _ it sounds like, but it was weird! What am I thinking, she couldn’t care. She hates me! And I don't like her either!  _

_ So if you don’t like her... _ at all...asked a voice in Jareth’s head.  _ Why are you internally debating whether or not she cares about you? _

_...Alright, there are things about her I like. Her determination, as idiotic and unrealistic as it is at times, her ability to easily make friends with most people, her ability to trust, and forgive, not to mention her compassion...but she couldn’t be putting that compassion towards  _ me.  _ If I look at our last meeting, there is no way she could care about me. First of all, I took her brother when she hadn’t actually meant to call me. Second, I stuck her in the Labyrinth with no way to get out unless she surrendered. Third, I poisoned her, which as I told Fran, was just another trick, but to  _ Sarah... _ no, there’s no way all that could just be...forgiven? Forgotten?...in a matter of days, no matter the situation. No, this is her  _ pitying  _ me. And I _ despise  _ being pitied.  _ He was about to jump off of her bed, when a voice rang through his head:

_ “Oh, you poor, stupid animal. Did you really think you could hide from me forever?” _

He shivered and made a decision.  _ Well...getting up would move the bed, and that would wake Sarah. And waking Sarah would make her a crab. And making Sarah a crab would just mean a whole lot of grief for me since I have to deal with her all day. I guess staying here until she wakes up for school would be alright. _

* * *

_ Oh and then for the times when we're apart _

_ Well, then close your eyes and know _

_ The words are coming from my heart _

_ And then if you can remember, _

_ Keep smiling and keep shining _

_ Knowing you can always count on me, for sure _

_ That's what friends are for _

Sarah moaned, groggy, and reached over to silence her alarm.  _ Uhh, it’s too early...wait, what is this? What is this soft, warm... _ Jareth! She shot up, having forgotten he was there.. He was lying next to her, asleep still. Apparently, his nightmare last night has worn him out. Slowly, she got out of bed, but not slow enough. Jareth’s eyes shone in the darkness. “Sorry,” she whispered. “I didn’t want to wake you. I have to go to school. Are you okay?” He nodded. “Good. Could you move back to the crate so Karen doesn’t kill me?” He jumped off the bed and did as she asked. “Thank you.” 

She grabbed her clothes and changed in the bathroom, her mind waking up.  _ It’s the day of play auditions! Aw, I gotta make sure I know all of Hero’s lines!  _ Dressed, she ran back into her room and grabbed the script. She knew the entire play by heart, even the male lines, but...she was afraid.  _ Speaking of afraid… _ She walked over to Jareth and knelt down. “Do you, um...want to talk about last night? Well, as well as you can talk. Which is pretty much me guessing and you shaking your head.”

Jareth quickly shook his head “No”. “Are you sure? It might make you feel better.”  _ And I already have a good idea on what it’s about.  _ This time, he didn’t do anything.  _ So he does want to, but he’s embarrassed.  _ “Was it about...your kingdom?...No. Was it...something you saw in the Facility? ...No again. Okay...was it about….Natas?” Slowly, he nodded. “You don’t have to be scared of him. He's not even allowed to be doctor anymore.  Besides, he doesn't even know where you are. Remember, I was paranoid and made sure we made it look like you and Lulu got out on your own. He doesn't even know that we were there.” 

Suddenly, something clicked in Sarah’s head. She must’ve paled because Jareth looked at her, wondering what was wrong. “It’s nothing. I just forgot to ask Fran about this math question,” she lied.  _ I can’t tell him. He’ll get worried, and it probably isn’t anything to worry about. It’s just me being crazy. I mean, what are the chances of Doctor Natas…but what if... _

_ I’m gonna kill Fran. _

* * *

In the untamed wild of Africa, female lions do the hunting. They creep along until they find a suitable target, then lie in wait until the perfect striking time comes. They are quiet, subtle, and calm until they go for the kill.

This is one of the many examples proving the Sarah Williams was not a lioness.

_ “Fraaaaaaaaaaann!”  _ she shouted, racing down the school hall. She nearly ran into her friend at her locker, not even giving her a chance to ask what was going on. Sarah thrusted a newspaper at her. “You put our  _ names  _ in it?!”

“Yeah, so? All it says is we took the pictures. My dad wanted to give us credit.”

“Fran, they know we were in there now!”

“They already knew that. Someone had to have taken them.”

“But they know it was  _ us,  _ not just  _ someone.  _ Fran, think about it: We live in a small town. We broke into their building, stole their animals, and exposed them. They know out first and last names. They. Can. Find. Us. And if they do, we’re in trouble. So are Lulu and Jareth.”

Fran put her hands on Sarah’s shoulders. “Sar, calm down. All it says is Francis Jenkins and Sarah Williams took the photos of the Nether Animal Testing Facility. It doesn’t say our addresses. They can’t get to us. Everything. Is. Fine.”

“But what if he finds a way? Fran, you should’ve seen Jareth last night. He was totally freaking out! Like Lulu. I just… I don't want to risk Natas getting him back somehow. I've never seen him like this before. He was always super confident,  _ arrogant _ , and almost…  _ fearless,  _ but now…”

Fran's expression turned from concerned to surprised. “... You look up to him… don't you.” She didn't say it as a question. 

“What?! No, I don't! I don't even like him that much!”  _ Why did I say “that much”?!   _ “He abuses his subjects, and he only cares about himself!”

“Right, but what you just said about him being confident and unafraid, you're not like that. But you wish you were. And you admire that in him. Face it, Sarah. You don't hate him anymore.  You might not have ever. You just… don't like him that much.”

She opened her mouth but couldn't say anything.  Because anything she said to try to explain how wrong Fran was…would be a lie. 

“That's why you're helping him,” she continued.  “He's not truly evil. There are parts of him you like. Parts that are good. Even if he doesn't use them in that way.” Fran grinned. “I knew it. From the minute I finished reading  _ The Labyrinth  _ like you wanted, I knew the Goblin King wasn't really a villain. And maybe… maybe you did, too.”

* * *

 

He walked down the street, trying to think of a way to talk to her. To get her to forgive him without having to apologize. Part of him wondered why he was even doing this, going out of his way just to get her back in his life. He had so many other people...but none like her. Suddenly, his thoughts were interrupted as the end of a gun whacked him in the head. Karen squeaked with fear as Jeremy fell to the pavement, unconscious, and the mugger began to take everything he could find. 

_ C’mon, Jeremy, get up!  _ Jareth shouted internally. The mugger ran off, leaving Jeremy in an alley for dead. Jareth and Karen sat in suspense as hours slipped by. It began to rain, it was the middle of the night, and Jeremy was just getting worse. Then, out of the blue, Sally Wells was walking home from her late night job and spotted him. They watched in awe as she thought about what to do, eventually trying to get him to wake up, then used a payphone to call her friend to come pick her and the still unresponsive Jeremy up.

She dropped the two off at Jeremy’s mansion and found a way to get inside, dragging him along. Sally dropped him on the couch, put a blanket over him, and checked his head. “Why is she helping him?” Karen asked no one in particular. “She can’t stand him.”

_ Isn’t that the question of the day?  _ Jareth wondered, as he watched Sally start to clean the house, which was a bit unkempt from one of Jeremy's parties. After a few hours, Jeremy stirred and asked what happened, asking the question they were all wondering. “Why did you do this?”

“Just because I think you're an arrogant pig doesn't mean I'm gonna let you catch pneumonia and maybe die on the street. I mean you're a pain, but… you’re not…  _ that  _ bad.”

That made Jareth think for a bit.  _ But...she did more than save his life. She’s being nice. You can save someone you don’t like but you can still be a total jerk to him. Sally put a blanket over him, cleaned his house, and made sure he didn’t have a concussion when he woke up. That’s not just doing something nice because the person isn’t “that bad”, that’s...caring about them. Just a little. I’m starting to think that Sally may have some feelings towards Jeremy. Not love, but...something. _

His thoughts were interrupted as the back door opened and a cacophony of noise filled the room: Fran and Sarah chatting about something that was probably really stupid, Merlin- who Jareth had finally learned was a dog- barking, and... _ Oh no. Monkey noises. I forgot she was bringing the chimp along. _

As the credits rolled and Karen wiped her face, Sarah carried him up the stairs with Fran and Lulu  behind them. “So how is she doing?”

“I’m worried,” Fran admitted. “She’s not being social with anyone but me. And all she does is sit by me all day, staring at me. She’s not acting like...you know, a monkey! I brought one of her toys, a little bell I’m trying to get her to play with. Every time she just looks at it like it’s from Saturn!”

“She’s never played before? She doesn’t, like, remember how?”

“I don’t think she ever did. Doctor Breedlove said she was probably taken from her mother way too early, hence the separation anxiety and the fact that she doesn’t know how to act like a monkey.”

“Well, give her time,” Sarah said, setting Jareth next to her on the bed. “She’s only been out of the Facility for a few days. She’s never experienced this big new world. She’ll take baby steps, don’t worry. You’re a great foster mommy.”

Fran sighed and set Lulu on the floor. “Go on. Go explore. Here, play with your bell.” She rolled the bell onto the floor and it jingled all the way to the wall. Lulu glanced at it but stayed by Fran. Jareth rolled his eyes, annoyed with the noisy bell as Sarah changed the subject.

“So, auditions are in a few hours. Are you gonna try out this time?”

“Nah, you know me. I’m more of a backstage gal. I’ll work the lights or something. Who are you gonna try out for?”

“Hero.”

Jareth and Fran turned to her in shock. He had read  _ Much Ado About Nothing  _ that morning when Sarah left for school since he couldn’t fall asleep.  _ Hero?! Why? I mean, she’s harmless and seems like a simple part  _ but that’s just it!  _ She’s got no backbone! Her whole purpose is to fall for some idiot she just met! _

“Not  _ Beatrice?”  _ Fran asked. “But, but, why? She’s perfect for you!”

_ Beatrice is snarky, sassy, sarcastic, and a pain in Benedick’s butt! That’s basically you in a nutshell! _

“You’ve always wanted a lead, haven’t you?”

“Well...yeah, but...I can’t.”

“Why not?! You’re a great actress.”

“But...Beatrice has so many lines. And in this version, she has to sing!  _ Twice! _ I, I can’t do that!”

“Why?!” she persisted.  

“Because...because... _ fifth grade!”  _ And with that, she ran out of the room.

…  _ Fifth grade? What is this girl talking about? Actually, why do I care?   _

Fran sighed and looked at him. “Any ideas?”  _ Once again, I don't care.  _ “Oh, you're probably really confused.”  _ I would be if I… oh, just tell me.  _ “Well… it was a long time ago, but I guess it's still bugging her. So… in fifth grade, we put on a little play. Sarah naturally got the lead part. She was all excited during practices but...when opening night came...she just got really nervous. Then it just got worse. In the middle of the play, she got terrified and got all in her head and...forgot her line. That made her even more nervous. So much, she...threw up on stage in front of everyone. Some of the kids laughed at her. She ran off the stage and refused to come back out. A girl named Rhonda who Sarah really hates, ended up having to finish the play for her. Sarah’s always wanted to get a lead again but I guess she’s scared to audition for one because the past could repeat.”

It all clicked in his head.  _ That’s why she memorizes everything now. Even things she doubts she’ll ever need, like the Labyrinth. She’s totally paranoid. Apparently this really traumatized her. _

Sarah walked back in with a glass of water and sat next to Fran again, staring at the floor. “...I know the whole script, even the guys’ parts. I could be Beatrice...it would be nice to...but…”

“It’s okay, Sar. I didn’t mean to pressure you. You try out for who you want. Speaking of which, we need to get our homework done so we can get to the auditions on time. Math first or Bio?”

She sighed. “Let’s just get math over with. Here, Jareth, find something to do for a while.” Sarah set him on the floor as they went over to the desk and started to unload their massive backpacks. Jareth watched as Lulu walked over to Fran, making small, nervous chirping sounds.

“Lulu, you’re fine. Go play with your bell, okay?”

The monkey walked around, cautiously, accidentally hitting the bell. The jingling frightened her, and she backed up as the bell rolled into Jareth’s talon.  _ Oh, this is pathetic. I get that she’s mortified of all these new things and surroundings. Looking at what's she's been through, it's understandable. But it’s a bloody  _ bell.  _ Not a fraggin’  _ tarantula.  He looked up and saw Lulu's chocolate eyes on him. He internally sighed.  _ Look, it's time to quit being afraid of every little thing. You need to start acting like an animal so you can get back to where you belong. Make a mess, eat a banana, do something.  _ But she just kept staring at him. He took the bell in his talon and slowly rolled it over to her so it wouldn't make too much noise.  _ There, play with that and just leave me alone.  _ Jareth turned away and thought about looking the clues over again when he heard the bell again. Looking over his shoulder, he saw Lulu cautiously batting it around.  _ Well, a small step is still a step. Maybe she'll be out of here soon.  _ He was about to jump onto the dresser when the bell hit him in the foot once more. Lulu had hit it a bit too hard. He carelessly kicked it back over to her. She looked at him, took the bell, and repeated the action.  _ No,  _ you're _ supposed to play with it, not me.  _ He kicked it again. She rolled it right back, quicker this time.  _ This isn't a game. I have more important things that need to get done.  _ Yet every time, she kept doing it. For once, Lulu seemed relaxed, now seeing that the bell nor Jareth was a threat. Eventually, Jareth surrendered.  _ Fine. If this is what I have to do to make your departure back to the wild quicker, so be it. _

“Hey Fran, do you know how to do number… thirty two? Do you hear that?” Sarah looked over and saw the Bell Game. “Fran, look,” she said quietly. “She's doing it. She's  _ playing.” _

_ “What?”  _ They watched as Lulu passed the bell back to him, and Jareth reluctantly returned it. “Huh. The Goblin King is a better foster mom than me.”

“Don't take it personal. It's just… monkey see, monkey do.”

“She's really playing,  this is great!”

Jareth caught the bell again and saw Sarah looking at him, smiling. He rolled the bell with only one thought:  _ She’ll never let me live this down. _


	14. Chapter 14

Sarah walked into the Art Hall, her family and Fran waiting nearby for emotional support. _Alright, just stay calm. You’ve done this time and time again. Don’t be nervous. You can do this._ She took a deep breath and looked up from the floor she’d been staring at.

She instantly regretted it.

“Oh, look girls,” Rhonda said, walking with her two friends, Dana and Lori. “It’s Sarah. Hello, Sarah. Here to try out for the cleanup crew? Someone’s gotta clean up after the show, right?”

“Get out of the way, Rhonda. You’re blocking the door.”

“Who are you trying out for? Because if you’re thinking of going out for Beatrice, forget it! I just did my audition and they loved it. Besides, you couldn't handle it. Remember fifth grade?”

The laughter of her old cast mates filled her head as the memory resurfaced. She shook her head. “Don’t tell me what I can’t handle.” And she pushed them aside, walking into the room. There we only three people inside: Mr. Robin, the Choir teacher, and one of the other faculty members putting on the show.

“Right on time, Sarah.” Mr. Robin smiled. “So, who are you here to try out for?”

Voices echoed through her mind:

_“You’ve always wanted a lead, haven’t you?”_

_“Besides, you couldn't handle it. Remember fifth grade?”_

_“As long as you give it all you have, then that's alright.”_

_“I, I can’t do that!”_

She took a deep breath. “I’m auditioning for the part of…”

* * *

 _They left me...with a monkey. I can’t believe they just got up and left. Of course Sarah told me that she’d only been gone for about an hour, but an hour with a chimp is an hour over my limit. And then she tells me that Fran and her monkey are_ staying the night! He sighed. _At least she finally got bored of that obnoxious bell._ He looked over to see Lulu sleeping on a pillow on the floor. _Now I can get back to work. So, who in the world is this princess in the second clue? I seriously doubt it’s a literal princess. But who could it be? All of my subjects are male...at least I think they are. It’s hard to tell with goblins and Fireys. I don’t know any other girls other than Fran and Sarah. And it can’t be either of them. Can it? No, Sarah doesn’t seem to have any major issues she needs me to save her from, and I don’t know Fran well enough. Actually, there’s Karen, too, but she doesn’t seem to have a problem either. Uh, who_ is _this person?!_

The door to the bedroom opened as Sarah and Fran walked in. Lulu woke up and ran over to Fran. She picked her up and sat on the bed next to Sarah. “Alright,” she began. “You’ve kept me in suspense the whole way home. I’m asking one more time: Who. Did. You. Audition. For?”  

Sarah took a deep breath and stared at the wall. “...Beatrice.”

Jareth looked up. _Finally...I mean, I still don’t care._

“Sarah, that’s great. I’m _so_ proud of you.”

“Hey, all I did was try out. That doesn't mean I've got the part. Rhonda tried out for the same part. You know she is. She makes sure she always gets what she wants.”

“But the point is you tried. We need to celebrate!” Fran got up and rummaged through her backpack. “I keep this just in case I need it.”

 _What is that?_ Jareth wondered as Fran held up a small, white box. “I have Bowie on cassette.”

“Aw, Fran, no. I really don't want to listen to him,” Sarah said.

“Please? This is a special day. If you can try out for a lead, I can get you to listen to Bowie.” She popped the cassette into the player as Sarah picked up Jareth. _Hold it, she's torturing_ you, _not me. Why do I have to listen to this?_

The song began and David Bowie started to sing:

_(Let's Dance) Put on your red shoes and dance the blues_

_(Let's Dance) To the song they're playing on the radio_

_(Let's Sway) While color lights up your face_

_(Let's Sway) Sway through the crowd to an empty space_

“Wait a second... Fran, turn it up.”

“I knew you'd like him.”

“He sounds like…”

“An angel? A saint? The most amazing person you've ever heard?”

Jareth was a bit startled as Sarah lifted him up and looked him in the eyes. “He sounds like _you.”_

_You think? I thought he was a little pitchy. Are you sure it's not just the accent?_

“Jareth sings?” Fran asked.

“Yeah, in the Escher Room where he was hiding Toby, and… one other time.” She paled. “But he sounds _exactly_ like him.”

Fran's look changed and she fished in her backpack again. “Look at this. Tell me what you think of.”

She took the cassette cover from her and she and Jareth looked it over. “He _looks_ like him, too! He even has the two different colored eyes. This is almost exactly like Jareth just with shorter, neater hair! This is gettin’ weird.”

... _You think_ he _looks like_ me? _Are you crazy?! My chin isn't that pointed, his cheekbones are way too pronounced, and I don't think that's real blonde hair. Someone in this room needs glasses, and it isn't the monkey._

Fran paused the music and sat down with a satisfied look. “I've got a riddle for you, Sarah. What do you call someone who looks and sounds like someone you know, but in reality, is someone you've never met?”

“...A doppelganger?”

“Nope.” She grinned. “... A familiar stranger.”

* * *

They sat there in silence for a minute. _..._ The shock began to wear off.

Then they went crazy.

Jareth jumped around in a small circle since his wing was still not okay with flying, Fran and Sarah hugged and squealed, even Lulu seemed...mildly interested. “I can’t believe it! We know the familiar stranger!” Sarah shouted. “Now all we have to do is get advice from...a popstar. Wait...how are we gonna get advice from a famous popstar?”

Jareth stopped jumping, looking at Sarah anxiously.

“Well…” Fran began. “I wasn’t gonna tell you this but...he’s...actually putting on a concert a few towns over in about a week.”

“Really?!”

“Really! I’ve been doing tons of extra chores and I _finally_ saved up enough money for tickets! I was gonna go with my mom but I guess you and me can go and get some advice!”

“Great!...But how do we talk to him?”

“We sneak backstage after the show.”

“How are we-”

“Sar,” Fran put her hands on her friend's shoulders. “I have been planning out how to sneak backstage since I heard his concert was coming about six months ago. I want to talk to David Bowie just as much as Jareth wants to turn back into a person. If I can get an autograph from him, my life will be complete.”

“Fran, you're scaring me again. Wait, there's one more thing. Even if we can talk to him, how are we supposed to get some advice? I mean, what am I going to say? ‘Excuse me,  Mr. Bowie, but someone I know has magically turned into an owl and can't turn back. What should we do?’”

“Yeah…well, we can figure that out later. Right now I guess I gotta call and get tickets.” She got up and walked to the door. Lulu began to follow, but Fran closed the door. Lulu wasn't allowed out of Sarah's room. She made sad little noises, waiting for her to come back.

“It's okay, Lulu.” Sarah told her. “She'll be back. Here, play with your bell, sweetie.”

 _Not. The fraggin’. Bell._ He watched in horror as Sarah rolled it onto the floor, towards him. _Here we go again._ Lulu walked over to it and admired the bell for a minute. Then she found something much more interesting. _Why the Hell is she staring at me again? It's creepy with her big brown eyes._

She came a bit closer. _Sarah… please get her away from me._ Sarah looked down from the bed. “I guess she's starting to get some monkey curiosity. She's trying to figure out just what in the world you are.”

 _I don't care_ why _she's doing it, I just want her to_ stop.

“That's an owl, Lulu.”

_What, are you trying to get her to speak?_

Sarah laughed. “Don't worry,” she told him, reaching down and stroking his head. “I'm sure Fran’ll be back soon.”

 _Sarah, enough with the petting! If that was my hair it would be a mess!... Well, it usually is, in fact I like it that way. But that's because_ I _made it that way, not because you can't stop_ touching me. Finally, the door creaked open and Fran poked her head in. “Sarah, can I talk to you for a second?”

She got up and walked through the door, shutting it. _How many times are they going to leave me with this monkey?_ He looked over and saw Lulu just sort of staring off into space. _She's so weird. But at least she's keeping herself occupied._

* * *

“What’s up?” Sarah asked, shutting the bedroom door behind her. “Did you get the tickets?”

Fran turned pale. “Sar..it’s sold out.”

 _“...What?_ You mean we can’t...there’s no way we…” This was one of the few times in her life where she couldn’t speak. “...But...he’s the familiar stranger. We need to get to him _somehow,_ or else…” She creaked the door open and looked at Jareth, who had somehow coaxed Lulu up onto the dresser with him, introducing the monkey to her reflection. _He can’t stay like this forever. He’ll be miserable! And I’ll feel like garbage knowing he was counting on me to help him and I failed. No, there has to be something we can do._

 _There_ has _to be._

* * *

 

Jareth had greatly enjoyed watching Lulu try to figure out who the monkey was in the mirror that could copy her every movement. _She may be an annoying little chimp who only plays with obnoxious toys,_ he’d thought, _But she’s quite funny when she wants to be._ Lulu had tried to trick, hid, and even “scare” her reflection. It had been very entertaining. Now it was later in the evening. Sarah and Fran had gone downstairs to watch a movie, or something, once again, leaving Jareth to Lulu-sit.

 _Seems the other monkey in the mirror has tired her out._ He observed, looking at Lulu sleeping on a pillow on the floor. Jareth seized the opportunity to look over the clues, though he’d memorized them. He took a pen and scratched out the first clue. _One down, three to go. I’m a quarter of the way to my old self again._ He racked his brain, trying to figure out who the damsel was in the tower. Eventually he gave up one that one, and the “Devil’s Path” one didn’t make sense at all. He tried to figure out the fourth one on the back. 

 _“A feeling you can’t continue to hide”. “When it comes from the heart”? Alright,  looks like this one is supposed to be pretty deep. But I'm too tired for soul searching._ He got onto the end of Sarah's bed and decided she could put him in the crate when she came up to go to sleep. But just as he was shutting his eyes, an odd sound made him open his eyes again. 

He looked down to the floor and saw Lulu on her pillow shaking, kicking some sort of invisible thing, and making frightened sounds. That's when he recalled Sarah telling him that Lulu was having night terrors. _She'll probably stop in a few minutes,_ Jareth thought. He was about to lay back down when he remembered his own nightmare the night before. _Is she having a similar nightmare? Is she imagining Natas torturing her, or Cane screaming?_ Jareth decided that if Sarah could put his dislike of him aside for a night, and let him sleep next to her, he should at least wake Lulu. 

He jumped onto the floor and walked over to her. He nudged the pillow, but she didn't wake. _This'll be hard without talking._ He tried shaking her, jumping on the pillow, anything he could think of. Finally, Jareth had to use his last resort. He took a deep breath and let out a loud screech. Lulu shot up and spun in a quick circle, trying to see what was going on. Finally, she saw Jareth and froze. Her eyes were large with fear and her arms were shaking a little. 

 _There, see? You're fine. You're not in Nether anymore. Now go back to sleep._ He was about to go back onto the bed when he felt her arms wrap around him. _Of course. The cuddling. I can't believe I did that last night._ He looked over at Lulu, who still wouldn't let go. _Okay, you're fine. I get it, nightmares are scary. But you see where you are now, so you can let go. Sarah and Fran will be up here soon. You can do this to them all night, they'll like it. And though I sympathize, I_ do not _like this. Now let go of me._ He got out of her grip but she instantly started to make sad monkey noises. Loud ones. He turned around just in time to see her _tackle_ him, knocking him to the floor. 

 _Alright, this is getting ridiculous!_ He struggled a bit, and got out of her grip again. She seemed alright as long as he was next to her. _If I let you hold me all night, I won't sleep. But if I_ don't _let you, you'll keep me up all night crying, and I won't sleep. Which is the lesser of two evils?... Well… at least this way you're quiet._ Jareth sighed. He watched as she followed him back to her pillow. After seeing he wasn't moving, she laid back down. _Alright, you're getting your way for now, but when you fall asleep, I'm moving._

Reluctantly, he moved Lulu over a little and laid down on the pillow next to her. She instantly wrapped her arms around his neck. _Just kill me…wait, we just got the first clue solved. Okay, if we don't get the other three figured out,_ then _kill me._ But Lulu was already looking sleepy again. 

* * *

 

Sarah and Fran tiptoed up the steps, being careful not to wake Karen or Toby. She couldn't focus at all on the movie they watched or Truth or Dare. All she could think about was _some way_ to get to David Bowie. But nothing came. 

She couldn't give up though. If she didn't have hope, she didn't have anything. And he was counting on her. She couldn't let him down. Sarah didn't know _why_ but…she couldn't. 

The door opened silently and she was surprised at what she saw. In the darkness she could make out two sleeping figures. Jareth and Lulu were sleeping on a small pillow, one of Lulu's arms around him loosely. _Who is this,_ Sarah wondered. _And where's the Goblin King?_

Fran got into her sleeping bag and Sarah got into bed, but couldn't sleep. _First he shows us where Lulu is in the Facility. Then he gets her to_ play. _And now he's sleeping next to her. What in the world happened to Jareth? Where's the arrogant pain in the butt that stole Toby?_

 _… Well, that_ accepted _Toby. He only took him because I asked. It was my fault for calling him, even if I didn't expect him to_ show up. _And I guess...he only did something to me because I did something first.  Like in that underground tunnel. I said the Labyrinth was a piece of cake, which insulted him. So he summoned those….cleaning things. I kind of asked for that one. Why did I even say that? Was I_ trying _to make him angry? Because it certainly worked. Those things would've crushed Hoggle and me if we hadn't found that other tunnel! But once again, he wouldn't have done that at all if I had kept my mouth shut._

 _And you know… he could've done so much worse. Sure, he threw me into the Bog and drugged me with fruit but...that was really it. Even when I was drugged and confused, who_ knows _what he could've done? But all he did was…_ She struggled to remember this part. Her mind had been so messed up. … _He danced with me. That was all he did. And the final battle was just him singing and offering me everything I ever wanted. You know…. I've been making Jareth out to be much worse than he really is. I still don't like the way he treats his people, and he is really arrogant, but… he's not…_ that _bad. And he certainly doesn't deserve to be stuck as an owl forever._

_I'm going to get to the familiar stranger. Somehow._

* * *

 

“Hola, Senor Beauty Sleep!” The Bird Hat shouted, causing the Wise Man to wake with a start. “You have a visitor.”

He looked down and saw the dwarf standing in front of him. “Alright,” he began. “It’s been awhile since that rat’s been around. What’s the deal?”

“Hmm?” The Wise Man replied, still trying to wake up.

“Those clues ain’t workin’! He obviously don’t get it. _I_ don’t even get it! They don’t make no sense.”

“The King is obviously struggling with what must be done. This was intended. It is not meant to be easy. If it was, there would be no point to this, now would there?”

  **A/N: One clue solved! Any guesses at the others?**


	15. Chapter 15

**A/N:** Hey, guys, given that I keep forgetting to update this lil number, I'm just gonna put the rest up now. :)

 

Jareth was unbelievably embarrassed when he woke up next to Lulu. He'd fallen asleep before she had, unfortunately. Sarah had grinned at him when they'd woken up.  _ This girl is never going to take me seriously again.  _

It was the middle of the day, Saturday, and Fran and Lulu were still there. Lulu was hanging around Fran again but occasionally looked in his direction. Sarah and Fran watched a few girly teen films and ate lunch. It seemed like a pretty average day. 

A few hours later, Karen asked to borrow Jareth because _The Hands of Time_ was on. She set him in his usual spot, as the opening theme played. After Sally saved Jeremy in the alleyway, the two had seemed to forget their dislike for each other. At least… for the moment, it seemed. But Jeremy still had a problem with one person…

Jeremy sprang to his feet as the sound of breaking glass filled his mansion.

_ “Holmes! How many times do I have to tell you to be more careful?!” _

_ “I'm sorry, sir,”  _ the young man told him, frantically picking up the pieces of shattered china.  _“It was an accident. I tripped and-”_

_ “Hops…” _

_ “It's Hobbes, sir.” _

_ “If you don't start shaping up and doing your job the way it  _ should _be done, I'll have no choice but to toss you head first out this mansion, onto the streets!”_ Jeremy threatened.

The butler dropped to his knees.  _“No, please, sir, not that! I'll never survive out there! The city would eat me alive!”_

_ “You did well enough to survive out there when you were younger,” he growled. “I've never understood why my mother felt the need to help you.” _

“Because he was a kid with nobody and nowhere to go!” Karen shouted to the TV. “He had no parents, and was living out in that dangerous town! This is the side of Jeremy I _really_ can't stand.”

_ It's not his fault his servant is an idiot!  _ Jareth thought.  _Hobbes is a horrible butler. He drops something almost every time he's in the episode. I mean, he tripped over his own foot! Talk about clumsy!_

_ “Please, sir, it was an accident.” _

_ “It's always an accident, isn't it? You trip over air, you clumsy oaf.”  _ He let out an aggravated sigh. _“Very well, Hobson. You keep your job for now. But I swear, if you break_ one more thing _in this house, your_ out of here! _And if this china isn't cleaned up in five minutes, I'll smack you so hard, your head will spin!”_

A few episodes later, the marathon ended for the day. “If he's mad because Hobbes can't stop dropping stuff, why doesn't Jeremy wash his _own_ dishes?” Karen asked. 

_ Jeremy is rich. He's higher up than Hobbes and all the others. He cannot be reduced to  _ household chores.  _That's what the Help is for. That would be like if I washed my own clothes! That's what the Goblins do, it's what they're there for!_

His train of thought was interrupted as the garage door opened. “Karen, I'm home,” said the man walking in. He had dark brown hair, a slender build, clean shaven face, and tall stature. “How are you and  _whoa!”_

They watched as a medium-sized Sheepdog rushed into the house, pushing Mr. Williams out of the way. “Ah! Merlin, no! Get back into the garage!” Karen shot up from the chair and rushed to the stairs. “Sarah! Come get your dog out of the house, he won't listen to me!”

Jareth jumped to the top of the chair as the excited dog ran around the table, Mr. Williams trying to call him. _How does this thing even see where it's going? It's like a giant furball with legs!_ Suddenly, Merlin stopped and looked up at him. Jareth suddenly remembered why Sarah told Karen he couldn't stay in the garage with the dog: He liked to chase birds. 

“Merlin’s in the _house_?!” Sarah shouted. _“_ Oh no. _Jareth!”_

Before anyone could make another move, Merlin jumped onto the recliner, throwing Jareth onto the floor. He landed on his back, which was good compared to his wing. But Merlin wanted to play. Jareth quickly got up as Karen and Mr. Williams tried to corral the dog with no luck. He excitedly pushed Karen out of the way and ran towards Jareth.  _I’ve lost track of how many times my life has been in danger this week._

He quickly got to his feet and ran as fast as he could down the hall. It was clear Merlin only wanted to play, but a big dog with a small bird wasn't a really good idea. Those teeth and nails could actually do some damage. Jareth tuned out the shouts of all three Williams and focused on just getting away from the dog that was bounding after him. He ran into what appeared to be Toby's playroom, dodging toy cars and stuffed animals. Looking over his shoulder, he saw Merlin was gaining and the Williams were still frantically trying to do…. _something._ When he faced forwards again, he saw his worst fear.

He’d run right into a corner. 

_ Damn!  _ he thought. His wing was still not healed enough for him to fly and the dog was blocking the only way out. He was trapped. 

Merlin’s black eyes were barely visible through his long hair. He was panting happily and tried to paw at Jareth. The Goblin King reacted quickly and bit him. Not hard, just enough to keep him from doing that again. The dog whimpered and recoiled. _Well that’s what happens when you go around chasing people._ Merlin eyed him again, and slowly leaned in closer. Jareth stuck his neck out and hissed as a warning. The dog stopped for a minute, then began to come close again. _What in the world is he…_ He noticed Merlin’s black, wet nose coming closer and realized what they dog was trying to do. As demeaning as this was going to be, he couldn’t snap at him again because it was just something dog’s had to do. Smelling was how they said “Hello.”

He tensed and turned his head as Merlin started to sniff him. _He could be doing worse,_ Jareth reminded himself. 

“Merlin!” Fran called from the hall. “Merlin, c’mere, sweetie!” Sarah rushed past her, as Merlin ran out of the room, and picked up Jareth.

“You’re okay, right?” She asked, looking him over. “He didn’t do anything, did he?”

He shook his head.  _No, but where the heck were you when he was smelling me?!_

“I'm sorry, he just wanted to play. He doesn’t understand how small you are compared to him. And he was just excited because Dad’s back now.” 

She walked back into the living room carrying Jareth, Merlin now back in the garage. Her father was sitting at the table, unpacking his suitcase full of business papers, and Karen was sitting in her chair with some tea. Fran was leaning against the kitchen counter. “So,” her father began. “I think it’s safe for me to assume that’s the owl you and Fran rescued?”

“Mm hmm,” Sarah said quietly. 

“And it’s staying until it’s wing is healed?”

He could feel Sarah’s arms tense. “He’s not an ‘it’, and yes. We have to take him to the vet every week.”

“Alright, well as long as you take care of it.” 

Sarah tightened again, then remembered something. She walked back up to her room and grabbed a piece of paper, then went right back downstairs to her dad. “Dad, I know you just got back, but I was wondering...well, Fran and I are trying to make testing on animals illegal in the state. I made a copy of our petition at school the other day. Could you hang this up in your office so the people you work with can sign it? We need a _hundred thousand_ signatures. We only have twenty so far, and that’s counting Fran, Karen, and myself.”

Mr. Williams paused, then let out a tired sigh. “Sarah...it’s great that you’re taking a stand for this. It should be stopped. But..you realize how impossible this is, don't you? I mean, think rationally. One _hundred thousand_ signatures. How are you going to do that?”

_ You idiot, don't make her mad. I have to sleep in her room. And what's she supposed to do,  _ nothing?! _Have you_ seen _what they do to animals?_

“So you think I should just give up?”

“It’s just...not realistic. It was a good thought, but-”

“You know what...you’re right.” 

_ What?! _

“I should just give up. There’s no way I can do that. Not a chance. I'll just sit back and let thousands of animals suffer silently as the world continues to spin as if nothing's happening. Because what's the point? It's hopeless.”

“Sarah...that's not what I'm saying.”

“Actually, Robert,” Karen piped. “That's kinda exactly what you're saying.”

Both Sarah and Jareth turned to her. 

“Just because it's hard doesn't mean she shouldn't even try,” she continued. “If she doesn’t get enough, so be it. But if nothing else, she’s drawing a lot of attention and awareness to a major issue she's obviously passionate about. If everyone gave up because it was hard, Robert, what would get done?”

They sat in silence for a minute, when Sarah's father took the paper, added his name, and placed it in his suitcase. “I'll take it with me. Now, please, Sarah, I'm still very busy with work even though I'm home now.”

_ She would've been gone sooner if you would've just did what she asked!  _

Sarah walked back up the stairs and Jareth was careful to keep himself balanced as Fran followed them. Falling down the stairs wouldn’t make his wing any better.  _Then again, we’ve already got one clue, so perhaps soon I could just repair the injury with magic._

Sarah set him on the dresser and turned to Fran. “Wanna work on the clues?”

“I know it's important, but all they do is frustrate me. I _do_ know how to solve our…” She paused and looked at Jareth. “Other issue, though. Here’s what I’m thinking: We kidnap him.”

“Fran, we-”

“Hear me out.”

_ Who are they kidnapping? And why did she look at me like that? _

“We get a large trench coat. You get on my shoulders, and cover me up. Then, with you wearing a fake mustache, we sneak backstage after the show, come up behind him , and you lightly knock him out with my crowbar, _but don’t mess up his hair._ We drag him somewhere safe and where no one else is around, then I get his autograph!...Oh, and we get the advice, too. That’s an important step.”

“Fran, I can think of about twenty reasons why that is both immoral, illegal, and impossible. Twenty reasons _each._ And wait, why would I need a fake mustache if we’re sneaking around?”

“It’s what kidnappers do!”

“...How would you know what...never mind. Turn on the radio for me and let’s try to work on the other three clues for now. Music helps me think.”

_ I still don’t know who they’re kidnapping! Why does no one tell me anything? _

Music poured into the room and Sarah gave Jareth her attention. “Have any idea about this damsel in the second one yet?” He shook his head. “Okay, guess that's out for now.”

_ “That was A-Ha’s, ‘Take on Me’,”  _ the radio announcer told them.  _“Up next, some Bon Jovi, but first, the moment you’ve been waiting for.”_

“What about the devil one?”

“No idea,” Fran said., “Unless this is a curse from Satan, I see no connection.”

_ “I have in my hands two tickets to David Bowie,  _ plus,  _backstage passes! And they're going to whoever can get this trivia question right!”_

“Jareth's no Saint, but he's certainly not the devilllllwhatdidhesay?!”

_ “If you know the answer, call us at 1-800-356-9001.” _

Fran and Sarah crowded around the small, portable radio. “I got this, Sar! Anything David Bowie related, I know.”

_ “The question is: What other famous male singer does David Bowie share a birthday with?” _

“... Except that.”

“Well, when’s his birthday?”

“January 8th.”

“How are we supposed to know this?!”

_ Why does it even matter? I thought you already had this taken… _ Everything clicked in his head and his body tensed. _Whether or not I become myself again depends on a_ radio contest?! _Sarah, you’d better figure this out or...something!_

“Hang on, I have an idea!” She ran out of the room, quickly. 

_ Hello?! Am I supposed to just  _ sit here _while my future goes on downstairs?! I have a feeling my owl self and a flight of stairs won’t end well!_ Thankfully, Fran remembered him and grabbed him as well as the small radio, quickly going after Sarah. They found her in the kitchen with Karen.

“Why do you need to know this?” her stepmother asked.

“Karen, it’s really important and you know everything!”

“I don’t know  _ev-”_

_ “Karen, please!” _

“Alright, calm down. A famous male singer born on January 8th? That’s vague.” Suddenly, her eyes widened and she whacked her forehead. “Oh, duh! My favorite singer of all time! The King, Sarah!”

_ Actually, in this world, I believe my birthday would be somewhere in August. _

“The King of Rock and Roll!” Karen said, seeing Sarah was totally lost. “Don’t you know?”

“I need his actual name, not his nicknames.”

“I can’t believe you don’t...well, it’s Elvis. Elvis Presley.”

“I love you, Karen! Where’s the phone?!”

“Hanging up, but your father is using the other one in his office, so you’ll have to wait.”

“Karen, we don’t have time!” And she ran out of her house. “C’mon, Fran, there’s a payphone on Maple Street!”

“Maple Street?!” Fran repeated, rushing after her with Jareth bouncing in her arms. “Aw man, of course it’d be where Rhonda lives!”

They followed Sarah down the sidewalk, Jareth getting a bit shook up.  _What is it about this Rhonda person that bothers Sarah so much?_

He was about to get his question answered because standing at the payphone was none other than Rhonda Livingston herself. 

_ “And we’ve finally got a caller!”  _

“No!” Fran shouted. “Sarah, hurry!”

_ “Is it Steven Tyler?” _

_ “No, I’m sorry, that’s incorrect.” _

_ Thank goodness.  _ Jareth thought.  _That was much too close._

Finally, they got to the payphone and could hear Rhonda screaming at someone. “ _Excuse me,_ Jason, but if you _really_ loved me, you would’ve noticed the fact that I was wearing new heels! You never pay attention to me!”

_ Alright, now I’m starting to see where Sarah’s coming from. _

“Rhonda, I need the phone!” Sarah panted. “It’s an emergency!”

“Pardon you, but I’m in the middle of a heated arguement with my boyfriend, so you can wait!”

_ “Is it Madonna?” _

_ “No, I’m sorry, we’re looking for a  _ male  _singer.”_

“Sarah, do something! Rhonda, you can call him back, this’ll only take a minute!”

“I don’t care, she can wait till I’m done!”

_ That’s it. I’m doomed to be an owl forever, and it’s because of stupid teenage drama. _

Sarah glanced over her shoulder frantically as Rhonda went back to yelling her head off at Jason and Jareth saw her eyes lock with his for a second. Something in her face changed. It reminded him of the way she’d looked while running the Labyrinth. 

Sarah turned around, yanked the phone from Rhonda, quickly said, “Just break up with her, she’s a pain in the butt anyway,” and hung up, dialing the number for the radio station.

_ “Excuse me?!”  _ the red-headed teen shrieked, hands on her hips.

“You’re _not_ excused,” Sarah snapped. “You nearly ruined someone's life over an argument on your _shoes._ In fact, you might have succeeded in ruining it. Which if that's the case, I suggest you run, because if this radio station doesn't pick up, I'm going to hit you with this phone right in your big, stupid mouth.”

_ “Alright, you're our next lucky caller. What's your guess?” _

“Elvis Presley.”

_ “That’s correct! You've won! The King of Rock and Roll and the Thin White Duke were both born on January 8th. Come down to the station any time before the concert and pick up your tickets.”  _ Sarah was taken off the air as the radio DJ got her information, and she finally hung up. “You’re quarter ran out, just so you know.”

“You just told my boyfriend to break up with me and you think I care about a  _quarter?! If he really does that, you're gonna get it!”_

“Weren't _you_ gonna break up with _him?”_ Fran pointed out. 

“That doesn't mean she…. _Eww!_ How can you _touch_ that _filthy bird?!”_

“He's not filthy!” Sarah shouted. 

“That's right, Sarah just gave him a bath the other day!”

Rhonda's furious face contorted into a devious smirk. “Of course she did. You probably take _very_ good care of the owl you oh-so-bravely rescued, huh Sarah?”

_ Fran, you need to learn a lesson in silence.  _

“Do you chew up worms for it and feed it, Sarah? And where does it sleep? Did you make it a widdle bed and tuck it in every night? Or does it sleep with you?”

Sarah's face was turning pink. “First of all, owls don't eat worms, they eat meat. Second, lay off. And third, that owl has more brains in his tail feathers than you do in your whole body, so there!”

“Awwww, such a good Mama Bird, sticking up for Baby Bird.” What _did that brat just call me?!_ “Then again, I think Mama Bird is better than Monkey Mommy.”

“You’re just jealous because Sarah and I were in the paper!”

“I'm not jealous of your stupid rescue mission! If you wanna babysit a freaked out monkey and a smelly bird, that's your issue! Now, move out of the way so I can get back to calling my boyfriend!”

Sarah flipped her hair, dramatically, in her teenage enemy’s face and took Jareth from Fran. They walked silently for a while, and Jareth could feel how tense Sarah was. _She's even worse than Sarah,_ he thought, stretching his neck to glance back at Rhonda, who could be heard yelling at Jason again. _Talk about a spoiled, bratty drama queen. I made the_ wrong girl _run the Labyrinth. Then again, I really doubt I could take ballroom dancing with_ that. _Chucking her in the Bog would be nice, though._

“She's such a pain, ” Sarah grumbled. 

“Don't let her get to you, Sar,” Fran said. “She's not worth the time of day. She's jealous, it's obvious.”

“I hate her.”

_ Frankly, I don't think she cares for you much either. And am I the only one feeling a little bad for Jason here?  _

“Hey, don't even worry. The point is you got the tickets! I'm one step close to getting an auto… I mean…Jareth is one step closer to being himself again.”

“Yeah.” Sarah smiled a bit and glanced down at him. “One clue down, three to go. I told you we’d figure this out.”

“...You know...off topic, but...Lulu probably doesn’t have any memories of ever being outside. She’s too little. But every time I try to get her out of the house, she doesn’t wanna do anything. It scares her too much.”

“Isn’t that part of her rehabilitation?”

“Yeah, so...I was thinking that maybe if he’s up for it...we could have Jareth try to convince her? Just play outside with her? She seems to be a lot more open to new things when she sees him do them first.”

Sarah looked down at him again. “What do you say?”

_ I’m a royal reduced to a monkey’s uncle. But she really can’t make it out in the world if she’s scared of grass, now can she? _


	16. Chapter 16

Lulu huddled next to Fran, her brown eyes scanning this big, scary new world that was Sarah’s backyard. “Just make sure you watch them, and don’t let them near the street.” Karen warned. Sarah placed Jareth in the grass and handed him Lulu’s toy bell which he took in his beak.  _ I hope this works,  _ Sarah thought.  _ She needs to stop being so scared or she’ll never be able to live the life of a monkey.  _ Crossing her fingers she walked back over to Fran and sat down. Jareth began to jingle the bell, trying to convince the small monkey to come into the grass. She made small cooing noises, but didn’t move.

“Go on, Lulu,” Fran said. “Go play.”

After a minute of more bell ringing and no response, Sarah decided to try something. She reached out and took a handful of grass in her hand. “Here, sweetie, look.” She began to run the blades of grass up and down along Lulu’s back. She “eep”ed and spun around, giving her the chance to tickle her face with it. “See? It’s not gonna bite you.” Sarah finally tossed the grass into the air and Lulu watched with wide eyes. Jareth followed her lead and grabbed a dandelion with his talon, presenting it to Lulu. She backed away from the bright yellow thing, but eventually came and smelled it.

“She’s getting curiouser and curiouser.”  

Sarah turned back to see Jareth's wide eyes on the… stem of a dandelion. “... Did she just eat it?”

“Okay...as weird as that is, it's a step in the right direction. She took a risk and ate something she'd never seen before.”

Jareth took another weed in his talon and held it out for her. But when she came closer, he took a small hop backwards. _Go on, Lulu._ Sarah mentally willed her. _Go get the flower. Go into the grass._

The small monkey hesitantly stepped closer again, and Jareth kept going until she was right on the border between grass and back porch. He waved the dandelion, inviting her to come and get it. Her eyes looked down at the green… stuff…in front of her. She smelled it. She made it move by waving air towards it. And slowly, she let it graze her front paw. Instantly, Lulu retracted. This was something she'd never touched before. It was much different from the wire cage from Nether she was so familiar with. It was _soft_ and unfamiliar. But something in Lulu’s eyes started to change. Sarah watched as some of the fear began to leave. She let her hand touch and brush the grass, and Sarah began to wonder if perhaps Lulu _did_ remember some things about where she’d been before Doctor Natas. She could tell by her face that the grass was making Lulu recall something from when she was very little. Maybe she remembered the jungle, or something. But whatever she saw, she remembered liking it.

And that was how Jareth got tackled by a monkey in the yard.

Sarah couldn’t help but laugh as he struggled to get Lulu off of him while being careful not to scratch her with his feet. “Lulu, be careful,” Fran managed to say through her own fit of laughter. “You don’t wanna hurt the owl, he already has a bad wing.”

The rest of the day only went up from that. Lulu and Jareth played with a ball, she ate a banana- after Jareth ate some first- and they chased each other in the grass. Finally, Fran decided to try something. She started to climb up the large tree in Sarah’s yard. “Monkey see, monkey do, right?” she told Sarah. “If she sees me climb a tree, she will.”

“Makes sense to _whoa!”_ Sarah was almost knocked over as Lulu ran through her legs and climbed onto Fran’s back, hanging onto her shirt. She turned, confused, to Jareth. “Did something scare her?” He shook his head. “Then why did she run to Fran?”

“I read somewhere,” her friend began while climbing up the tree. “That baby monkeys hold onto their mother’s backs when they climb. I didn’t think she really saw me as ‘Mommy’ but I guess Rhonda was right about something. I’m the mother to a monkey.”

They watched as Fran climbed higher and higher with Lulu happily chirping on her back. Finally, she sat on a strong branch and rewarded Lulu with some banana. “She’s doing really well.” He nodded as they watched her play with leaves. Sarah looked down at Jareth then back at the two playing in the tree. Not quite sure why she was doing it, she scooped up Jareth, put him on her shoulder, and walked closer to the tall oak. Once she began to climb, he looked at her nervously. “Just hold on. I don't want you falling and breaking your _other_ wing.”

She climbed higher and higher as Lulu’s chocolate eyes watched with wonder. Finally, she took a seat on the branch across from Fran and smiled. Jareth glared at her. “Yeah, I know you’re not a fan of trees, but just enjoy the view, will you?” Sarah looked out at the sky as the sun began to set. The clouds turned pink like cotton candy, and the red in the sky made her think of the Lion King opening. After a minute, she looked back down at Jareth, who was gazing at the sky as well now.

In that moment, there was peace. No worrying about clues or grass-phobic monkeys. No thoughts of homework or math tests. _Just a cool breeze, a nice sunset, and a group of friends sitting in a tree_ , she thought, leaning into the trunk. _Wait...friends. I just included Jareth...I just said he was my…_

_...Well...he is. I mean, a friend is someone you like and trust, right? And though he has some...flaws...so does everyone. I mean, I’m a bit of a pain, but Fran still comes over all the time. Maybe part of having a friendship is accepting that neither of you are perfect and you don’t always agree. And for the most part, I like him now that I know him a little better. I couldn’t really get a good picture of who he was just in the few times we were around each other in the Labyrinth. As for trust...yes. Yes, I trust him. He’s not a bad person. He’s just made some bad choices, like everyone else. Like teenage girls who wish away their half-brothers. _

So there it was. Sarah Williams now considered herself friends with the Goblin King. Whether or not he felt the same way about her...well, how was she to know?

“I gotta get going, Sar,” Fran told them after a while. “Thanks for helping, Jareth. She really likes you.”

“Wait, wait!” Karen shouted, running out with a camera. “Stay there for a minute, let me take a picture. This is too cute!”

One picture actually turned out to mean three. One of Lulu and Fran, one of Sarah and Jareth, and one all together. After she was done, Fran and Lulu said goodbye again… well, Fran did, Lulu tackled Jareth, and left for the evening.

A few hours later, so did Karen and her father. They were going out to the movies which meant Sarah was watching Toby. “He’s asleep now, so you should be fine. You did such a nice job with him last week, keep up the good work”, her stepmother told her, smiling.

She smiled, feeling horribly guilty about the last time she’d watched him, and waved. “Okay, have a nice night.” The second the door closed, she caught Jareth smirking at her...if owls could do that, that is. “Hey, I know what you’re thinking, but things are different now. I was having a bad day when I made that wish. And I didn’t expect you to _show up.”_ He merely rolled his eyes and sat down on her dresser as she tried to wrap up her homework.

A few hours slipped by as Sarah finished her work and got ready for bed. She set Jareth in the crate, got under her covers, and sighed as she laid down. She and Fran had been up late last night, so she was very tired. The coolness of the pillow caressed her head as her eyes slipped shut, and the blankets laid on top of her, protecting her from-

“WAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!”

She sprang up in bed, covering her ears. Jareth’s wide eyes stared at her. “Loud, isn’t it?” Sarah mocked, getting out bed. _Now he’ll never go back to sleep._ But before she went to take care of Toby, she grabbed Jareth. _Karen probably doesn’t want them near each other, but Toby was out like a light when we got back home after our Labyrinth adventure, so whatever he did..._

* * *

As she carried him into the nursery, Jareth wished desperately to have hands so he could cover his ears. Toby had cried during the thirteen hours, but not for long, once Jareth had found ways to keep him occupied.  _ Well, whatever’s making him cry, we know the problem isn’t his  _ lungs  _ or  _ throat!

Sarah balanced him on the side of Toby’s crib and picked up the teary-eyed, tomato-faced baby. “Okay, okay, you have my attention. What’s wrong?” But he only squirmed and kept on crying. “Well, you’re not wet. You can’t be hungry. I don’t know what’s wrong!” She looked to Jareth with a bit of panic.

_ What do you want  _ me _to do, I don’t even have thumbs!_ Sarah faced Toby towards him. “Toby, look at that. What is that Toby?” she asked in a baby-voice. “Hmm? What is that?” Jareth rolled his eyes and jumped in place, trying to get his attention. He looked up at him and the tears became hiccups. Sarah took his small arm and let him stroke his head. “See? Soft owl. But be nice, he already has an owie.”

_ Oh, your choice of words… _

Toby kept petting him, totally entertained by this new, feathery thing in his room. The tears had stopped, but it was clear that this curious baby was now full on energy once again. “How do I get you to go back to sleep? Uh… maybe a story?”

_ I would suggest a song and dance, but since I can't do either and I don't know how good you are at singing, I would go with your idea.  _ He _knew_ she wasn’t a good dancer. She'd practically trampled his feet when they were ballroom dancing in her illusion.

She walked around a bit, Toby on her hip. “Okay… ummm… Once upon a time there was… uh….” _She's looking at me again._ “A King.” _A good start, but let's see where it goes._ “He lived in a far off land in a glorious castle high above his subjects. There, he was catered to by all his minions. Whatever he requested, he received.” _So far so good_ , he thought, jumping onto her shoulder as she passed by to hear her better. “He lived a life of wealth and fame, looking down at the commoners below him.” _As a King should._ “But,” _But? Whatever is the downside to this?_

Yet, deep down, he already knew the answer.

“There was one thing the King wanted so badly, but wouldn't allow himself to have nor admit that he wanted it. See, the King, high up in his castle, was very lonely. He wanted a friend.”

_ Other people get in the way and cause unnecessary drama _ , he thought, repeating the mantra he'd taught himself years ago.  _A King doesn't need friends._

“Every night, he found himself wondering why no one in the kingdom liked him, if there was a way to have friends and rule over people at the same time.”  _There isn't. Being friends makes you equal with the other person. I can't be a King if I'm also an equal._

Sarah opened her mouth to continue when she noticed Toby was sleeping again. “Oh. Guess we’ll save the rest for another time.” She set him back in his crib and moved Lancelot a little closer to him, then walked back to her room with Jareth.

_ Figures,  _ he thought.  _She probably doesn’t even know what happens. The King obviously doesn’t get a happy end since his goal of friendship is impossible. Therefore, that isn’t even a suitable children’s story._


	17. Chapter 17

The week had flown by in a breeze. Everyday sort of melted into the other. It was always, school, homework, Hands of Time, clues, maybe Fran and Lulu, dinner, sleep. The weekdays went by so quickly, Sarah and Jareth barely noticed what day it was when the special occasion arrived.

...That is...until the phone rang at 6 AM Saturday morning.

Her father had gone to work already and Karen had gone for an early morning jog, so Sarah was lucky because she would’ve killed her if she’d been home. Groggy, she got out of bed and went to the phone in the kitchen, nearly falling down the stairs.  _Who the Hell is calling this early? If this is a telemarketer…_

She lifted the phone off the receiver and put it to her ear. “Hello, who is-”

“Sarah!” Fran yelled. “Are you ready?!”

Sarah cringed and covered her ear. “Ah! Fran, why are you yelling?! Ready for  _what?!”_

“Don’t you know what day it is?!”

“Don’t you know what _time_ it is?!”

“It’s the day of the  _CONCERT!”_

Sarah mentally whacked herself in the head when her sleepy brain finally processed the sentence. She'd totally forgotten tonight was the David Bowie concert. And the night she'd have to get some advice from a pop sensation. “Oh, yeah, I forgot. Wait, the concert isn't until tonight. Why are you calling this early?!”

“You need to get ready! This is our _one night_ to meet the most famous person in the _world!”_

“I'm sure he's talented, but he isn't the most fam-”

“What are we gonna wear?! Should I wear my Bowie t-shirt, or would that be weird? Oh my God, what am I gonna _say_ to him?! I can’t believe I’m gonna be in the same room as David Bowie!”

“Can I go back to sleep now?”

“Figure out what you’re gonna wear, what you’re gonna say, and what you’re gonna wear! I’ll see you in thirteen hours, two minutes and thirty-six seconds!”

“Fran, you said that twice, and why did you feel the need to call so-” But she’d already hung up. “...That….was weird.” She replaced the phone on the receiver and trudged back up the stairs. Jareth’s eyes shone in the dark as Sarah walked back into her room. “Fran’s crazy. I’m going back to sleep.”

Once she was awake again at the appropriate time, her mind buzzed with what Fran had told her. _What_ am _I going to say? This is a pretty weird situation. Do I just ask for advice? Or does it have to be, like, specific? “So, I have this owl…”...no, I already sound crazy. “If you were a King, how would you rule your kingdom?” “Do you have any idea what these clues mean?”_

_ … This is gonna be hard. And I'll probably have to restrain Fran the whole time so she doesn't break David Bowie’s ribs in a hug. _

Hours slipped by, yet no answers came to her. Before she knew it, it was time to leave. Sarah looked at herself in the mirror, making sure her short sleeve purple shirt, jeans, necklace and converse looked decent. “Okay,” she began, turning to Jareth. “The concert starts at 7: 30, so I'll be back around 10: 30. Try to work on that stupid third clue while I'm gone. I'll pass on the advice when I get back. Alright?” He nodded and she walked out of the house. Karen was waiting in the car with a list of rules for the night.

“Don't talk to strangers, don't go to the bathroom alone, and don't go crazy with the merchandise. When you get backstage, stay close to Fran. Be by the front door when I come to get you at ten, and don't be late. Understood?”

“Yeah, Karen. I'll be fine. It's just a concert.”

But she understood what Karen was so worked up about when she was dropped off and saw how many people were waiting outside the doors. _These people…are crazy._ She looked out into the crowd and saw David Bowie look-alikes… well, try-to-be-look-alikes. A few people with crazy face makeup, doing their best to look like his other personas, Aladdin Sane and Ziggy Stardust, both of which kind of freaked Sarah out. She felt like that one person who went to Comic-con only because she was mildly interested in Spider-Man. She really didn't fit with the crowd.

Then there was this crazy girl in a black, sleeveless Bowie shirt, jeans, and tennis shoes who looked like she was going to have a heart attack. _Oh wait… that's_ my _crazy girl._

“Sar!” Fran called, frantically waving. “You're here! I never thought I'd get you to a David Bowie concert unless I tied you up and bought some chloroform!...Which I _totally_ wasn't considering.”

“Well, I'm here for a different reason. You're here to watch your favorite singer perform music you could just as easily listen to at home, and I'm here to get advice.”

“Aw, don't be a buzz kill. You'll love him!”

After about twenty minutes, they got to their seats which were _really_ close to the stage.

“Eeeeeee!”

“Fran, can you take it down a little?”

“We're so close I'll be able to see his different colored eyes! Woo!”

“Hey, who's watching Lulu?” Sarah asked, trying to change topics.

“My mom. She's actually getting really comfortable around my parents.”

“That's good. It shows she's getting better.”

“Yeah!” Suddenly, the lights dimmed. “It's starting! Oh, I might pee!”

Sarah slumped in the seat, kind of bored, as a man came out to introduce Bowie and his band. She nearly lost her hearing when he stepped out on stage.  _These fans are crazy!_

He had short, blonde hair that was parted mainly to one side, eyes that looked to be two different colors in the stage lights, and a large toothy grin. _He_ really _looks like Jareth._

The singer thanked the audience and began to play their first song:

_ “See these eyes so green _

_            I can stare for a thousand years _

_ Colder than the moon _

_ Well it's been so long…” _

_ This is so slow,  _ Sarah thought.  _He's gonna put me to sleep._

_ “And I've been putting out fire…” _

The song suddenly burst with energy, a guitar played in the background.

_ “With gasoLIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIINNNEE!” _

Sarah’s head shot up towards the stage. This man had _some voice!_ And that vibrato! Maybe this would be a good concert after all. She decided to give Bowie a chance since he’d managed to impress in the very first song. The star proceeded with the show, and Sarah really enjoyed each performance. She especially liked “Putting Out the Fire”, “Ashes to Ashes”, “Fame”, and “When the Wind Blows”. She didn’t want it to end. Sarah was lost in the music, and before she knew it, the concert came to a close. Bowie got a standing ovation and Fran was near tears of joy.

_ That was awesome! Why didn't I listen to Fran sooner?... Oh, yeah, she goes nuts whenever this guy is mentioned… but that was great! Wait! I still need advice! Aw man, how am I gonna do this? _

Once the crowd began to move, Sarah and Fran got backstage and showed their passes to the very large, intimidating security guard who greeted them by cracking his knuckles. He motioned for them to follow and lead them to a door far back in the stage. He knocked loudly with his tattooed hand. “Mr. Bowie,” he said in a raspy voice. “It's the kids who won that radio contest.”

“Hmm?” said the British man inside. “Oh, yes, come in.”

_ He's gonna be a total jerk, I know it,  _ Sarah thought. _ Famous people are always  _ super  _ conceited. How am I gonna get advice out of this guy? He's probably just gonna sign something, toss it to us, tell us to buy his album, then have security chuck us out. He seemed great during the show, but… off stage? Probably the total opposite. _

The door opened and the guard walked in behind them. The pop star was sitting in a large black leather recliner, trying to get one piece of hair out of his face. He was sitting in the chair in a sort of awkward position with one leg over the armrest, the other on the floor. Sarah watched as he sat up and grinned. “So,” he began. “You're the two lucky girls who got the tickets, hmm? Not a lot of people know I share a birthday with Elvis Presley. To be honest,” He got to his feet. “ _I_ didn't know we shared a birthday until I tuned into that contest.”

Fran looked like she was going to pass out as he came towards them and looked them over. “What were your names again? They told me earlier, but my mind tends to fall asleep after concerts. You’re Francis, right?”

_ Please don't pass out,  _ Sarah mentally begged her friend as Bowie's odd eyes meet hers.

“Fran.” she quietly squeaked.

“And you were…” Sarah got an odd tingle up her spine as she looked into his brown and blue eyes. “... I want to say Jennifer for some reason. Am I close?”

“Umm…. No, it's uh, Sarah, actually.  _It feels so weird, correcting a famous person._

“That's right, I'm so horrible with names, you wouldn't believe it.” He extended his hand to her. “It's nice to meet you,”

Sarah was very surprised at how normal he was acting. This wasn't how she pictured pop stars at all. Pop stars rode in limos, got their faces on magazines, made millions of dollars, and treated everyone under them like garbage. They didn't shake hands when they met people! Especially now with two kids they just met! Yet, she shook his hand, as did Fran, who was getting paler by the second.

He then brought his attention the behemoth of a security guard. “... You may go now.”

“But, sir, it's my job to keep you safe.”

“Really, these are children.”

“They could be-”

“What? Hired assassins? They're teenagers. I think I can handle myself. If not, I'll call you. Alright?”

“... Yes, sir.”

“Thank you. In fact, if you need something to do, go get Max out of the bus if you please and bring him in here.” The bulky man left the room and Bowie closed the door. He turned to them again and gestured towards a red leather couch. “Have a seat. I don't have to be anywhere for a while, so you can make yourselves comfortable.”

They sat down and waited until he was back in the chair, normally this time. The room was filled with deathly silence.  _What am I supposed to say?_

“Well?” he asked, smirking. “I'm assuming you didn't just come here to stare at me…. Well maybe you did, I don't know. There are some odd fans out there…. Come now, I don't bite. Go on, say whatever is on your mind.”

“... Do you like pickles?” Fran asked.

He looked a little surprised by that. “Well… I said ‘whatever’, so…” He seemed to go into deep thought before answering. “... I suppose it depends on what in eating it with. Am I just eating a pickle? I guess if it's with a sandwich or something along the lines, the answer is yes. If you're asking me if I would eat a pickle with ice cream, it's a flat out no.”

Sarah couldn't help but giggle at that.

“There we go. Now that we broke the ice...apparently with pickles, I've got you laughing. There's no need to act so silent around me. I'm just a regular person.”

“With a million people screaming your name and fighting each other for tickets to see you.” Sarah added.

“Well, perhaps ‘regular’ was a stretch.” He crossed one leg over his knee. “But there’s really no need to be so star struck, for a lack of better words. There’s no cameras or crazy interviewers. No photographers or beefy security guards. Can’t we simply talk like people? How did you enjoy the show?”

“It was great! You're such a talented singer,” Fran told him.

“I really liked the first song you did. The way it started out so slow but changed in the middle.”

“Well, thank you. I'm glad you enjoyed it. It's always nice to know people like hearing the craziness that goes on in my head.”

“Isn't it obvious that people like your music though? I mean, you're famous,” Sarah pointed out.

“Well, it's true I seem to have a large amount of fans, but every time I'm about to go on stage I feel I may be sick. There's always that doubt way back in your mind, no matter how many times you do something like this. It's always back there going, ‘What if my voice cracks? What if the power goes out? What if I get so into the music that I fall right off the stage?’”

The incident in fifth grade suddenly came back to Sarah. “So what do you do?”

“Well, if the decision is give into doubt and not go on to avoid accidents or do something I love and share it with the world...it's a pretty easy choice, right?”

“But what if that stuff really happened? What if you like, forgot the lyrics? Or threw up on stage?”

“...I guess I’d have to improvise. The show must go on, right? Unless, if I was sick, I’d probably have to stop the concert...or at least clean off the stage.”

“So you’d just...go with it?”

“Accidents and mistakes happen in this sort of business. Just because there’s a lot of obstacles in the way doesn’t mean you should stop your journey.”

The door suddenly cracked open and the beefy hands of the security guard appeared as he set down-

“Aw, puppy,” Sarah cooed, feeling embarrassed about it a second later.

“Thank you, Ivan,” Bowie said as the door close again. The small dog, a mix of shi-tzu and poodle, looked around, then used its stubby legs to run right up to the pop star. He proceeded to jump up on his back legs, then run in circles around Bowie's chair. “Oh, God, I should've asked. Neither of you have any problems with dogs, do you? Allergies? Phobias?”

“Are you kidding? He's adorable.” _Sarah, stop going dog crazy in front of the famous person,_ she ordered herself.

“Max, will you relax? God, it's like you haven't seen me in a week.” But Max the dog was way too riled up. He jumped into his owner's lap and started frantically licking his face, causing the star to start laughing, uncontrollably. “Alright, alright, haha, stop! I just saw you, ahaha, three hours ago!”

Sarah and Fran couldn't help but laugh. This was too cute! And having a dog helped David get in Sarah's good graces. It was a cute dog! He had curly white hair with black patches on his back and face, a little nub of a tail, and,  “Does your dog have different colored eyes?” Sarah asked when the puppy finally decided to investigate them.

“Yes, he does. That's what stood out to me.”

Max frantically sniffed at Sarah, who, no matter how hard she tried, was covered in Merlin’s fur. Meanwhile, Fran kept coming up with questions. The pop star didn’t seem to mind at all, making Sarah wonder if perhaps she’d been a little judgmental and biased. He seemed like just any other person.

“You're very quiet there, Jenni- er, Sarah. I'm not quite sure why I keep thinking you're name is Jennifer. But is something on your mind?”

She stopped petting Max. “No it's just… I'm just not sure what to say.”

“Anything you want.” He smirked. “We’ve already covered my pickle preferences. It would be hard to top that.”

“Yeah,” Fran blushed a bit. “That was kinda weird.”

That gave Sarah an idea. “Alright, I’ve got a question: What’s the weirdest thing that’s ever happened to you?”

“Oh, that’s gonna be hard. I’ve had a lot of weird stuff come up. Let me think...well...I think it’s got to be that thing with that giant pink rabbit.” Seeing the sudden baffled looks on the girls faces, he elaborated. “See, it was somewhere during a tour. I was just walking around backstage, and...I’m not quite sure where my security guards were, which is weird. When I don’t need them, they won't leave me alone. At the time, one of the rare occasions when I felt unsafe, they were nowhere to be seen. Anyway, I don't know how he got back there, and I don't know _who_ he was. But for some reason, there was somebody backstage in a large, 5’3 pink rabbit outfit.”

“...Wait, what?”

“And he kept following me around! I have no clue what he even wanted. Go ahead, laugh,” He told them, seeing they were trying their best not to. “It was really weird. To this day, I still don't know why he was there. I've sort of written it off now as just some joke from one of the crew. But at the time, I was really kind of panicked. Wherever I went, he was right behind me. I was just like, ‘Am I about to get robbed? Is he some kind of shooter? A crazed fan? Just some weird guy?!’ I had no idea. It had to be the _weirdest_ thing that's ever happened to me during my career… so far.”

Once they stopped laughing, Fran asked him something else. “Did you always want to be a singer?”

“Well… I'm not sure. I knew I was good at it since I was a kid… but I don't know if I always wanted it as a career. What about the two of you? What do you want to do?”

“I'm not sure yet,” Fran admitted. “I mean, I'm good with the lighting and sound on stage for theater. But I don't know if I'd really wanna do that forever.”

Sarah saw Bowie turn and look at her for an answer. “I mean… I'm good at...acting. In school plays, I mean.”

“You enjoy doing that?”

“Yeah.”

“That's good. You could really make a name for yourself doing that. Just don't do anything stupid. You would be surprised what fame can do to you. So many people get in trouble once they get a taste of it because fame messes with your mind. You can’t let it change you. You’ve gotta remember that just because you’re on top of the world today doesn’t mean everything you have will still be there tomorrow.”

_ That’s exactly what happened to Jareth. One day, a king. The next, an owl. ...This is it. This is the advice!  _ “Can you explain?”

He continued. “When you become a movie star, or walk out on Broadway, which I think you can do, you can’t let it all go to your head. Just because you’re on every magazine cover, you’ve been in tons of films and you’ve got fans banging down your door doesn’t mean you’re above ordinary people. Just because people look up to you doesn’t mean you can look down on them. Fame and arrogance are poisons. You have to be careful.”

“I seriously doubt that I'll ever be that famous. All I've done is a few school plays.”

“And all I did was sing in the car on the way to my job. Everyone starts somewhere.”

“Yeah, Sar, don't sell yourself short.”

Max barked, commanding Sarah to start petting him again. “He's such a spoiled little thing, but how can you get mad at that face?”

Suddenly, there was a loud knocking on the door, causing the dog to run back to his owner. “Sir!” called Ivan the guard from behind the door. “I hate to cut this short, but we have to get back on the road quick if we’re going to make it across the Canadian border by tomorrow afternoon.”

He let out a sigh and rose from his chair, Sarah and Fran following. “I’m sorry we have to cut this short, but if we’re late, my manager will hang himself on the bus bathroom. Metaphorically, of course. Come on, Max...No, Miss Williams cannot come with us.” He smirked at the dog, who was standing by Sarah with a pleading look. “Maybe we’ll see her and Fran around again sometime. Perhaps Broadway.” Sarah blushed. “Heck, I’ve done a few films. Maybe we’ll co-star one day, Miss Williams.”

Fran shook her by the shoulders, excited by the idea. “Yeah...maybe…” she replied meekly.  _As if I could ever be famous._

They thanked him for talking to them, repeated again that his show was out of this world, as he winked at them both as he carried Max towards the exit leading to his tour bus. As they waited outside, all was quiet. Fran was still processing what had just gone on, that or her excitement had broken her mind in half. Sarah was in deep thought though.  _He was really nice and personable. Not like all those other celebrities you read about on magazine covers and see on the news. They’re so snobby and conceited. And in fact, so is Jareth….that was the advice. He let being King make him believe he was all that and a box of crackers. He’s arrogant and a show off. But fame is just as bad as it is good, like Mr. Bowie just said._

_ Okay….so, he has to humble up to complete the first clue. I don’t see how being cocky made him an owl...but if that’s what the advice is, so be it. _

**A/N:** I never met David Bowie, so this is how I think he would be and how the internet made him out to be. The song he sings is  _Cat People (Putting Out The Fire)._ Max the dog was really David Bowie's dog. And according to the internet, that Bunny Stalking Bowie thing did happen...in 2003 ish...and the story is in the 80s. But come on. How could I  _not_ put that in there? Anyhow, ideas on the other 3 clues? Theories on what this Bowie advice has to do with Jareth being an owl?

This chapter as well as this story entirely but of course this chapter is dedicated to David Bowie. Rest in Peace. :(


	18. Chapter 18

Jareth paced and paced across the dresser, anxiously.  _ What in the world could it be? How can someone I don't even know nor had I heard of up till recently give me advice? This makes no sense at all. And where is that girl?! It's been hours! Sarah just has no sense of time, does she?!  _

_ I still don't see what this is going to do! What does getting advice, getting some woman out of a dark tower, not walking the Devil’s path, and then some other thing I can’t even  _ describe _even_ remotely _get me out of this situation?!_ He paced and paced in front of the mirror, when suddenly….a very handsome barn owl caught his attention on the other side of it. _Well...at least if I’m stuck like this, I’ll still have my looks._ He admired his reflection, turning his head, trying to ignore the accursed _Hello Kitty_ bandages wrapped around his injured wing. _What was Sarah even talking about the other day? “I don't know how attractive you are in the owl world.”_ _I'm handsome in both forms! My feathers are practically sparkling! Besides… owls are predators. And if there's one thing I've always been, it's a-_

“Jareth, I'm back.”

_ I wasn't looking at my tail feathers in the mirror!  _ he thought frantically as Sarah walked in. 

“... What are you so jumpy about?”

_ Never mind that. Did you get the advice?  _

“So… anyway,” She sat on the edge of the bed, looking at him. “We met him.”

_ And? What do I have to do? Don't tell me I have to kiss Lulu!  _

“He was actually a really nice person. He also had a dog. Other than that, the concert was average, and… _who am I kidding, he was amazing!_ He did this song when it was quiet and I thought it was boring and then suddenly he's just like _woooo!_ And I was like “Wow!” And then we went backstage and he told us about the time he was stalked by this five foot tall bunny, then I told him I liked acting and he said I might make it Broadway which will never happen, but he was just so… nice. Like I'd known him forever. I could say anything to him, and he didn't think it was dumb. Just… whoa.” She flopped onto her bed,  dreamy and tired. 

_ … Five foot tall bunny?...what are you even.. What?... _

_...DID YOU EVEN GET THE ADVICE, YOU CRAZED TEENAGE GIRL?!  _

He let out an annoyed screech, making Sarah sit up in surprise. “... Oh my God!”

_ What, did he have great  _ hair,  _too?_

“The advice!”

_ It's about fraggin’ time!  _

“Okay, so basically… well… how do I put this?.. It's like he says in the song ‘Fame’. ‘Fame makes a man think things over.’”

A blank stare. 

“Alright, I'll say this as nice as I can. Your position as king of the Labyrinth had made you...overconfident to say the least. You need to be more humble. That was Bowie's advice in a nutshell. Being famous stinks because it can change you.”

_ ….What does that have to do with turning back into a person? The word “transform” wasn't even used! _

“I got you the advice, now you have to do the rest with this clue. I don't know how or why, but that's the way it is.” She shrugged. “Holy cow, it's late. I gotta get ready for bed.”

She left the room with her pajamas, leaving him to think. He sat there on the dresser, wondering just what was going on? How did losing some arrogance help him change back and go home? It didn’t make any sense. 

The next day passed innocently. It was Sunday, so they went to Fran’s where the teenagers listened to David Bowie on repeat for about four hours and Jareth entertained Lulu. There was no mention of clues or animal testing. Just a regular Play-With-A-Baby-Monkey-While-We-Deafen-Ourselves-With-David-Bowie kinda day. A lazy day. 

The next day, on the other hand, was anything but. 

_Well, you came in loving me  
And now there's so much more I see  
And so by the way  
I thank you_

Jareth opened his eyes, groggy, to Sarah's radio with the song that he'd heard almost fully now. He watched as Sarah turned over and smashed the alarm. Then, “Wah!” She flopped out of bed and onto the floor with a tremendous  _THUD! “...Owww.” She got up slowly and looked at Jareth. “That’s how you know its Monday.”_

_ Jareth wished so hard that owls could laugh because that was hysterical. As she walked into the bathroom to change, he made a kingly decision that it would be a good day. I wonder if Madame-Fall-Out-Of-Bed will think the same thing. _

_ Now what was that about me needing to be more humble? I don’t see how one could think I’m arrogant. _

_ Well, I was looking at my tail feathers in the mirror. _

_ Perhaps I can be a bit overconfident, but it’s not easy being king! It must be at least three times a week that I wake up to screaming goblins and something on fire! Not that that really has anything to do with my confidence, but with all the things I’ve got to live with, don’t I deserve to be a bit full of myself? _

_ Being a bit overconfident would be fine, but I’m getting the feeling I’m a little beyond “a bit”.   _

_...Why am I getting the feeling that Sarah has said this to me on more than one occasion? _

_ Alright, but what can I do to lose my arrogance?... This is going to take some time. _

* * *

Hoggle rushed through the castle, sweaty and exhausted. Finally, he saw Sir Didymus and Ludo standing in the throne room. They looked tired and disheveled, just like he was. “Did you get that fire put out in the forest?”

“Indeed we did, Sir Hoggle,” Sir Didymus told him.

“Uh huh.” Ludo nodded.

“And all the Fireys are okay?”

“Yes, indeed.”

“Good. Maybe now we can actually have a chaos-free minute. Holy Bog, it’s like every time ya blink, there’s something going wrong, or someone who needs help. Then again, no wonder there’s so much to do. Not like that rat of a king ever does anything.”

“Now hold on a moment,” Sir Didymus began. “That's not true at all.”

“I bet all he does is sit in his throne all day and spy on us through his crystals.”

The small fox terrier drew his sword and pointed it at the dwarf’s nose. “Treacherous traitor! How dare you speak of his majesty in such a manner?!”

Hoggle swatted the thin, needle-like sword away. “How dare I? I dare because he’s a no-good, manipulative, arrogant, evil ruler! He don’t do nothing for no one but himself!”

Sir Didymus growled at him, sheathed the sword, and mounted his faithful dog, Ambrosius. “To the King’s chambers.” And they rode off down the halls.

“What was that about?” Hoggle asked. Ludo simply shrugged. “Well...I’m right, ain’t I?”

The behemoth pondered this for a minute. That, or perhaps he was staring into space. “Being king...hard,” he said. “Goblins crazy. Kingdom...big. If hard for three...really hard for...one.”

Hoggle couldn’t believe what he was hearing! They were _defending Jareth?!_ Didymus rode back into the room, holding a pair of the Goblin King’s long, heeled, black boots. He dropped them onto the floor with a THUMP! “There!” he told him. “There is an old saying, ‘Walk a mile in someone’s shoes before you criticize them.’ Everything you’ve been saying has been based off your limited interactions with the King.”

“The interactions where he’s threatened, manipulated and abused me!”

The fox knight ignored the comment and continued. “You’ve no knowledge of what he does in this castle, or of how good or bad a king he truly is. All you know is how good or bad he is to you. You cannot judge anything else beyond that. Not unless...you walk a mile.”

And he left again without another word. Ludo followed after a minute, leaving Hoggle in the empty throne room with the boots that were about half his height. “Crazy fox,” he grumbled. After thinking for a moment, he groaned and looked down at the shoes again. “Fine. He wants me to find out about Jareth? I’ll do it. I’ll go around the whole Labyrinth and ask people what they think of him. No doubt they’ll all be on my side. That rat ain’t done nothin’ for nobody.”

* * *

Jareth had paced and paced across the dresser long after Sarah had left. The only time he'd taken his mind off his mission had been for The Hands of Time, which was just getting crazier. _How to be humble? Well… one way might be to… not let some things people do for me go unnoticed. Appreciate things more, I suppose? Like when the goblins refrain from catching fire for an hour or so, I could reward them. Show that I noticed and I'm pleased. Or when Sarah…. Holy Bog._

How could he not even have thought…. After all she'd done?! After all, she didn't have to save him from Natas. It finally hit him just how much his confidence was clouding his brain.

He used to say those words all the time. When he was younger, just a child, his mother made sure he’d always said them when necessary. Now as he sat there, he couldn’t remember the last time he’s spoken them. He used to have better manners. He used to be nicer. He used to be different before…

Before his parents…

He shook his head, trying to get back on track. So he needed to say those words. Which was hard, what with being an owl. _Perhaps...I could write it? I wrote the baby’s name to get her to save me. Maybe I could do it legibly enough to...yes...that might work._

_ But it’s got to be more than that. She’s helping me, therefore I need to do something in return. But what? _

* * *

“I can’t look, Fran.” Sarah cringed, turning away from the paper pinned to the board in the hall. “Just tell me: Good news, or bad news?”

“Sar, it’s just the cast list. You know you’re on it  _somewhere.”_

“Please just tell me.”

“Alright, just relax. And whatever you got, don’t get discouraged. You’re a great actre-”

_ “Excuse you,”  _ Rhonda snarled, pushing through the crowd of kids. “Move it, coming through, leading lady right here. Look, all you Wanna-Be-Beatrice’s can just get outta here because the only Beatrice here is M-E! It’s written in black and…..”

Sarah cautiously looked over her shoulder to see a very pale-faced Rhonda Livingston. She was staring at the cast list which clearly read:

** BEATRICE -    ** Sarah Williams

                       Rhonda Livingston  **(Understudy)**

_...I’m the lead,  _ Sarah marveled.  _I’m finally a main character!_

_ Oh my God, but all those  _ lines _I have to remember! And everyone will be watching! What if I mess up?_ Yet, all those fears seemed to melt away a bit as she saw Rhonda’s shocked and appalled expression. Whatever happened on the stage was worth it, because it would be _Sarah_ standing under the lights, not her. 

She went home on her bike in a bit of a daze. A battle of excitement and terror was raging inside of her, so much she nearly ran her bike into a few trees on the way. Sarah had been both dreading and dreaming of this day, and now that it was here, she couldn’t make up her mind. A lead role meant sticking it to Rhonda and getting the recognition and experience she’d always wanted.

But it also meant a lot of pressure and lines to remember.  And she certainly didn't want a repeat of… fifth grade. She shuddered at the thought.  _But you’re older now. You’ve got a lot more performances under your belt...if you were wearing a belt. That’s not gonna happen again. You’re gonna do this and shut Rhonda up for good._

The sound of an approaching car interrupted her internal pep talk. She wasn’t on a very busy road and it sounded like it was driving a little too slow. Curious, she looked over her shoulder and saw a black Ferrari behind her. _Whoever that is must have a really good job to have a car like that,_ Sarah thought. She then shrugged off the thought and went back to pedaling her bike. She turned onto her street and headed home.

The car followed her.

Sarah began to get a bad feeling.  _Alright, stay calm. Let’s not overreact. It’s just some friend of the neighbors, or the guy made a wrong turn so he’s gotta turn around. No big deal._

She finally biked up her driveway, looking over her shoulder again one more time. The black car had finally stopped in front of a house a few doors down. She sighed. _See? Somebody just visiting the neighbors. Man, I gotta stop being so paranoid._ She opened the garage, greeted the excited and restless Merlin, put away her bike and walked into her house. From then on it was a pretty ordinary day.

So she thought.

Karen was playing with Toby, and Sarah asked if she could have Fran over for a while. She said yes because...well, Fran came over so much, they sometimes wondered if they should have her pay rent. “But you need to be careful,” Karen told her. “You’re father will be working late tonight and I need to run to the store. Watch that monkey if she brings it along. I don’t want a big mess when I come back.”

“Lulu will stay in my room. She’ll be fine.”

“Good.”

Within the hour, she and Lulu had arrived and Karen went off to the store. She said she’d be back in about an hour, but Sarah knew it would be longer. Karen was a bit of a shopaholic. Toby was taking his nap, so the teenagers entertained themselves with _UNO_ and girly magazines while Jareth entertained Lulu. _I’m starting to think that he’s beginning to like it when she comes over, and just pretends not to._

“Ohh, Sar. Draw four card! Pick up the extra cards.”

“This is why I hate this game.”

“It’s pretty normal to hate games you totally stink at.”

“I do not.”

“Do too.”

“Do not.” She looked up from her many, many, _many_ cards at Fran when she saw something out the window. The black car from earlier was creeping up to the front of her house. _What the…?_ Sarah got off the bed and walked closer. The driver got out of the vehicle slowly, making sure no one was near. 

The first thing she saw was his electric blue eyes. 

Quickly, she shut her curtains and spun around, frantically. Jareth eyed her curiously. Lulu was simply oblivious, chewing on an _UNO_ card that fell on the floor. “Whoa, what’s wrong?” Fran asked. “You look like you just saw a ghost.”

“...He followed me home.”

“What? You’re mumbling.”

“He followed me home and waited until we were alone.”

“Who? What are you talking about?”

_ “Natas.” _

She paled and reached for Lulu, prying the card from her teeth. “How did he…?”

“He must’ve read the _newspaper_ that mentioned that we were _high school students,_ and sat in the school parking lot until the day ended.” Jareth jumped onto her shoulder and looked at her, his face asking her, Now _what do we do?_

A deadly knock came at the door. “Oh, Miss Williams?” he asked, disturbingly polite.

Suddenly, Lulu shrieked and bolted out of Fran’s arms, racing under the bed.  _She knows the sound of his voice…_

“Alright, we can’t panic,” Sarah said quietly. “We need to remain calm and figure out what to do. He _cannot_ get in her, because if he does, he’ll stumble upon two of his animals.” Jareth screeched at her. “Yes, I know, _your Majesty,_ you don’t belong to anyone. But crazy scientists don’t really care about your royal blood  if you haven’t noticed. Now,” she plucked him off his shoulder and handed him to Fran, “I’m going to get to the office phone and call the police. Fran, stay here and watch them.”

“This is all my fault.”

“Miss Williams, I know you’re home.”

She quickly went into her father’s office and unearthed the phone from tons of scattered papers. _How does he_ find _anything here?_

_ “9-1-1, what is your emergency?”  _ said a female dispatcher, calmly.

“Yes, my name is Sarah Williams and I need a police officer to come to 1317 Oak Avenue. There’s a man here who followed me home from school.”

_ “Alright, Sarah, I’ve got an officer in your area right now, he'll be there as soon as possible. Are you home alone?” _

“Yes.”

_ “Okay, sweetie, I want you to stay away from doors and windows. Do you know if your front door is locked?” _

“Yes it is.”

_ “Good. That officer should be there any minute. Until then, I want you to call one of your parents and try to get them to come home. Can you do that?” _

“I think so.”

_ “Alright, Sarah, just don’t go to the door for any reason. Everything’s going to be okay.” _

“Okay, thank you.”

_ “Good luck, sweetie.” _

The second she hung up, Sarah dialed the number for her father’s work. His snooty secretary answered.

_ “Hello, this is-” _

“I need to speak to my dad. His name is Robert Williams.”

_ “Well, I’m sorry,”  _ She didn’t sound very sorry.  _“But he’s in a meeting.”_

“Sarah,” Fran called nervously. “Natas isn’t very patient.”

“Look, lady, this is a family emergency so would you _kindly_ put me on the phone with my dad?”

_ “They’re in the middle of a very important-” _

“I should hope his _daughter_ is more important to him that a business meeting.”

“Miss Williams,” Natas called again. “I merely want to speak to you.”

_ “Sarah?” _

“Dad! You’ve gotta come home-”

_ “Sarah, I’ve asked you time and time again not to call me at work. Now I’m in the middle of a meeting and my boss is breathing down my neck right now! So if you want me to keep my  _ job  _and be able to support you and your brother I’ll have to ask you to tell me about whatever’s going on when I get home.”_

And he hung up.

Sarah held the phone in her hands for a minute. It seemed that she... _wasn’t..._ more important than a meeting. She went back to the room and found Fran white-knuckling a softball bat that she’d found in the closet. “Well?”

“I called the police. Someone should be here any second.”

_ “Oh, thank God.”  _

“Then I called Dad.”

“He’s gonna come here and totally _kill_ this guy, right?” Jareth nodded enthusiastically at the thought of the Doctor- _former doctor_ \- dying.

“He hung up on me,” she mumbled. “He was in the middle of a...very important meeting.”

“...Oh. Sar, I’m so sorry.”

“Hey,” she began, coming back to the situation at hand. “That’s not important right now. There’s a crazy animal killer at my doorstep who’s hell bent on revenge. And I’m sure he wouldn’t mind picking up your monkey and my ow...and Jareth while he’s here.”

“So what do we do?”

“Make sure he says out there until the cops come.”

And they did. Sarah went and got the sleeping Toby from his crib and brought him to her room to keep him close. They sat there trying to keep Lulu calm and listened for the sound of police sirens.

They didn’t hear them.

“I know what you’re doing,” Natas told them. “Stalling for time until you figure out what to do. Well, it may surprise you to know that surgical tools aren’t just good for surgeries.”

“No,” Sarah mumbled to herself. “They’re also good for torturing innocent animals.”

“They can also unlock doors.”

_ Click. _

“Oh crap.” Fran held Lulu tighter and Sarah felt Jareth move a little closer to her.

“While we’re on the topic of locked doors, a word of advice,” he teased. “If you’re trying to make it look like two animals escaped on their own, any door you _un_ lock, you should make sure you _re_ lock _._ And might I add that a barn owl and baby monkey cannot physically bend metal bars like a crowbar can?

“But, anyhow, since you’ve chosen to most likely call the police, it seems I’m running out of time. As are you now, Miss Williams. Because if you do not come out here and speak to me in the next twenty seconds, I will have no choice but come inside and find you. And considering the fact that I believe I heard the distinct sounds of an owl and a monkey, I don’t think you want that. Let’s begin. Twenty…”

“ _Now_ what do we do?” Fran asked.

“I don’t know. I seriously doubt he really came all this way just to  _talk.”_

“Where are the police?”

“ _Fifteen_.”

“Not here, obviously.” Sarah weighed her options. Either she could go out there and put herself in potential danger, or she could allow Natas to open the unlocked door, and she and Fran could attempt to overpower him. And she didn’t know if he was armed or not. “...Watch the baby.”

“Sarah, get back here! You can’t go out there! He could be planning to kill us.”

“If he is and he gets inside, we’re still dead. The only difference is he wakes Toby up and gets Lulu and Jareth.”

_ “Ten.” _

She started to walk towards the door when something pulled on the back of her shirt. Jareth had a hold on her. “Jareth, stop it. You’ll rip my clothes with your beak. Look, I really don’t have much of a choice do I?”

_ “Nine.” _

She picked him up and handed him to Fran. “You don’t want him to get you again, do you?”

Sarah could still feel his eyes on her as she left the room. She really hoped she’d come back.

She made it to the door by the time he got to four. Hesitantly, she creaked it open and stood on the porch, shutting the door tight behind her. _He won’t get in unless he gets past me first._ Natas looked down at her and smiled like a cat who’d caught a mouse. Or a crazed animal murderer who’d caught a cat. He was dressed like any regular man would be. “Yes, I thought it was you,” he said. “I remember you from your science class.”

“Nice to know I made an impression,” she snarled. “Why are you here?”

“Can’t we just have a nice conversation?”

“Not when you stalk me on my way home.”

His cocky smirk faded. “Well then I’ll make this short. Tell me, Miss Williams...why did you choose to break into my business?”

“You were mistreating animals.”

He snorted. “I’m saving lives.”

“Oh, are you?” She feigned surprise. “Then tell me, how many lives exactly did you save by breaking an owl’s wing?”

“That, my dear, was a simple car accident. The cage simply fell off the seat. And I’m the one asking questions here. Where did you find my idiot worker's key.”

“In the woods. Where else?”

“And why the owl and monkey? What’s the significance?”

“...Animals can be a lot more than you believe,” she told him.

“How did you know the monkey was in the lab?”

“...I heard her.”

“She’s never made a sound.”

“She did when I was there. Maybe you’ve just learned to tune out the cries of innocent creatures.”

“Mmm hmm…” He studied her for a moment. “Well, I certainly hope they’re worth it.”

“What’s that supposed to mean?”

“I simply stated that you’re risking quite a lot for a few dumb animals.”

“They’re smarter than you and your workers combined. And it that a threat?”

“Take it as you will. Just know that I don’t take losing my job because of a few meddlesome teenagers too lightly. Nobody makes a fool of Lucifer Natas. You would do best not to underestimate me.” With that, he began to walk towards his car.

“Funny,” Sarah told him, causing him to look over his shoulder. “I was going to tell you the same thing.”

He sneered at her and left, driving cooly down the street. 


	19. Chapter 19

Jareth squirmed out of Fran’s grip and stood anxiously on the end of the bed. _Where_ is _she?_ It felt like she'd been gone for hours. _What is he doing out there? Damn girl, she can't keep herself out of danger for_ ten minutes _can she?_

 _He'd better not touch her. If he so much as_ thinks _of hurting Sarah, I'll… great. Now she's grown on me. Like an annoying little wart on my foot._

Lulu was still cowering in fear having heard Natas. Jareth sighed and draped his good wing over her. It seemed to help. _And you're the wart on my_ other _foot. Though I do wish you would stop trying to pull out my feathers._

Footsteps stomped up the staircase and Lulu whimpered. Jareth looked over and moved her a little closer, protectively. _If you want her back, you've got to go through me. She's just a baby, you whacko._ Fran got up with the softball bat and prepared to swing. 

The door burst open. “I've never- _whoa, whoa, Fran it's me!”_

The bat fell to the floor and Fran squeezed her friend. “You're alive! And from the looks of it, really pissed off!”

“Yes, thanks for not taking my head off with my own bat. Now please let me go,” Sarah seethed

“What did he want?”

“To be a sleazy, disgusting, arrogant pain in the word-I-can't-say-with-Toby-around. He wanted to know why we took Jareth and Lulu, then basically threatened me, saying what a ‘big risk’ we took in saving them. I've never wanted to kill somebody _so badly._ I was _this close_ to just-” She stopped talking, growled, and started to strangle an imaginary person. “I've never been so angry at someone in my life! _‘_ Dumb animals’?! I'm sorry, but can _you_ rule over an entire Labyrinth and pull off knee high heeled boots?! I don't think so! Not even _Jareth_ ticked me off this much, and he put me in the Bog of Stench!”

 _Actually, that was meant for the dwarf, but it worked either way. But_ why _did you give me the mental image of Natas in my shoes?!_

“I would run the Labyrinth twelve times over again if it meant I would _never_ have to _think_ of that pathetic excuse for a man ever again. I would lick the Bog! I’d kiss Jareth!”

_You already did that. And I hope not after you licked the Bog._

“I would _marry_ Jareth if it meant that that man would _finally_ get what's coming to him!”

 _… Did I hear that correctly? You should at least buy me dinner first, Sarah._ He played it off as a joke, but for some reason… part of him sort of liked the idea. He couldn't think on it too long though before a police car interrupted him. 

“Oh _now_ they show up.”

“Quick, Sar, maybe they can still catch up to him.” The two raced out of the room without another word.

_Well, gee, I’ll just stay here with the monkey and baby then. ...Has he been sleeping this entire time? Wait, so Sarah comes up the stairs and starts yelling in the same room, but in the middle of the night with almost no sounds, he wakes up and cries. I’m starting to side with Sarah on the whole “Wished Away My Brother” thing._

_...Who am I talking to? Dear God, I’m going mad._

* * *

The officer dispatched someone to try to find Natas as soon as possible, then took Sarah’s side of the story. She told him about how he’d followed her home and what he’d said to her. He noted that the door was indeed unlocked. “Alright, well we’re going to go find him and if there’s enough evidence, he’ll be going for stalking and threats made.”

 _Evidence? What, like he’s just gonna_ admit _to it?_ But before she could say anything else, a familiar car frantically pulled into the scene. Karen practically _leapt_ out of the car. “What’s going on? Why are the police here? Is someone hurt?”

The officer calmed her down and explained the situation before leaving the scene. Her attention turned to Sarah. “Are you okay? Honey, I’m so sorry that happened to you. I promise, I’m not leaving you home alone again until this man goes to jail for a _long time._ Following a _child_ from school! Sick! When you told me about seeing this man in your class, I thought he sounded a little off but my _God._ He's the absolute _devil._ ”

Fran nodded. “It takes a special kind of crazy person to do the job he did.”

Sarah opened her mouth to add something on, but Karen's words echoed through her mind. “... Excuse us, we left Lulu upstairs with the door open.” And she seized Fran’s arm and raced back to her room, not even offering to help Karen with the groceries. Jareth seemed to be trying to calm Lulu down still but noticed them come in. 

“Sar, what is it?”

“Devil! Karen said devil! ‘Do not walk the devil's path’!”

“Just because she said that doesn't mean we should get our hopes up.”

“That's what I thought until I realized something. Spell Natas backwards.”

“S-A-T...A...N…..oh my God.” The had Jareth’s full attention now. 

“And his first name is Lucifer, another name synonymous with the devil,” Sarah added. “I remember that from that news broadcast when Nether was shut down. So,” she reached over and grabbed the page of clues, “‘do not walk the Devil’s path’. Natas is supposed to be the devil.” Realizing what that meant, she eyed the owl on her bed. “Jareth, whatever you’re doing that has anything to do with Natas, you should really stop.” But she could tell by his face that he had no clue what that was. _Well, unfortunately, I can’t help him there. I just hope he can figure it out so we can get him back where he belongs before the goblins burn the castle down._

_Or before Natas acts on that threat._

* * *

Even after Fran and Lulu had gone home a few hours later and Karen had apologized for the thousandth time, Sarah was still a little upset. Not at Karen, of course. None of that was even remotely her fault. No...it was her dad. 

When she was young, after her mother walked out, Sarah had often missed her dad. She’d fake an illness so he would have to pick her up at school and bring her home. When the babysitter would fall alseep on the couch within a hour of being there, she’d call him at work again. Therefore, part of her understood why her dad had reacted to her call the way he did.

And yet...that was _years ago._ And it was an emergency. There was a crazy person standing on the porch, the door was unlocked, and she was home alone with Toby. _It was like he didn’t even care,_ she thought. _He didn’t even give me the chance to tell him why I was calling. Natas could’ve done something really bad. And he didn’t even care._

From the way Karen was pacing around the kitchen and mumbling to the chicken she was cooking, Sarah figured that she wasn’t too pleased. All too soon, the man of the hour walked through the door. “Alright, Sarah,” he said in an exhausted tone. “What was the big emergency that caused you to call me in the middle of my meeting?”

“Oh, nothing much. I was overreacting,” she snarled. “There was just a crazy scientist bent on revenge at our unlocked from door while I was watching Toby. Like I said, no big deal. At least not to you.”

Robert Williams set his suitcase on the table and gave his daughter a confused look. “Scientist? Why was the door unlocked? Karen, do you have any idea what happened?”

“Robert, get in the garage.” Karen growled.

“What?”

“We need to have a _serious_ talk.”

The minute the two adults went out of the house, Sarah went up to her room and grabbed one of her favorite bears. “We’re not gonna listen to that again. You and I both know that we listened to quite enough arguments between Mom and Dad before she left. We don’t need to hear any between Dad and Karen.” With that she flopped onto her bed and sighed, hugging the bear. Her mind was busy with the events of the day. She wondered what her dad would say when Karen finished talking to him. Wondered how many times she could take another “I’m sorry” from him.

Wondered why she felt like she was being watched.

She glanced over and saw Jareth looking at her from the dresser, clearly confused. “I’m going to be totally honest with you,” she told him, blushing with embarrassment. “I totally forgot you were here.”

He screeched as if to say _“I figured that much.”_

“You heard everything, didn’t you? Well, of course you did, you were sitting there watching me talk to a stuffed bear like a crazy person.” They stared at each other for a minute, and Sarah figured he was probably waiting for some sort’ve explanation. She sighed again and looked at her ceiling, which was pretty much invisible what with the canopy over her bed. “Dad came home and Karen called him into the garage so they could talk about what happened today. Which basically means she's going to lecture him about how wrong it was to hang up on me and how he needs to step up as a father. Then Dad will come up here, sit on the bed, and say he’s really sorry. That’s what he always says.

“I came up here because I hate hearing my parents have ‘serious talks’ or argue or fight or whatever they want to call it. Really Karen and Dad don’t do it a lot. Only when things like this happen...not that crazy doctors try to break into my house on a regular basis,” she said, smirking at him. “But my Mom and Dad used to argue a lot more. ‘You’re never home’, ‘I don’t like the fact that you’re going to dinner with your male co-star’, ‘You need to be here for your daughter more’, stuff like that. That ended years ago when she ran off with the previously mentioned co-star. But, you know, I still don’t like listening to the arguments. Call me a dramatic teenager or whatever, but...well…”

Jareth sort’ve looked her over for a minute, then jumped off of the dresser. She picked him up and set him down next to her. “You know, you would make a pretty decent therapist. You didn’t even have to say anything and I already kinda feel better. ...Could you do me a favor?” He looked at her and hesitantly nodded. There wasn’t much he could really do in his current form. “When you change into your normal self again, would you mind sticking my Dad in the Bog? Just for like, an hour?”

Jareth made a sound that almost sounded like laughter and laid down next to her. She absentmindedly started stroking his back. It was nice to talk to someone about things like that, Sarah realized. She usually only told that sort’ve stuff to Fran.

* * *

Hoggle cursed his tiny legs for about the one-hundred-and-twenty-seventh time that day. He’d been marching around the Labyrinth ever since Sir Didymus had instructed him to “walk a mile”. _Prob’ly been ‘bout_ ten _by now,_ he grumbled. _I can’t believe this! Here I am, goin’ around, askin’ people what they think on that_ rat _of a king. And for some reason, they’re all saying that’s he’s a good ruler! What, is it just_ me _he hates?! Don’t think I’ve ever given him reason to!...Well, except for that I helped Sarah get to the castle and all that, but that was_ recent! _He’s been horrible to me fer_ years! 

Hoggle had limped around a good chunk of the maze, and the sun was beginning to go down. His first stop had been the Fiery Forest. Once they’d stopped throwing around one of their own heads to notice he was there, they had all agreed that Jareth was a decent king. “I remember this one time,” said one, “we were playin’ our head game, and somebody managed to kick it _all the way_ into the King’s garden.”

“I got a good foot,” said the Firey who had apparently kicked the head. 

“Well, what happened?” Hoggle had asked.

“We went over to the castle, and asked if we could have it back,” he continued. “Turns out it had landed right in some flowers. Anyway, he let us have it and even played our game for a while ‘fore some goblins fell out a window. Said there was no harm done.”

“Cept to those goblins, but they pretty fast healers,” another added.

That had surprised the dwarf very much. He’d imagined Jareth would be furious -or at least very annoyed- due to the damage to the Royal Garden. Not _join in the game_ and brush it off as an accident. 

The next person he asked was the William the Worm, the one that Sarah had met at the start of the Labyrinth. William told him that he’d never really interacted with Jareth, but he “seems to be a good ruler, on account of the kingdom being kept safe and sound”. _That was a good point,_ Hoggle thought, _but...well, how hard could it be not to start a war?_ The goblins were next, but they were all too drunk to really put together a cohesive sentence. _Guess they’re takin’ advantage of their King’s absence._

That lead Hoggle to the Junk Heap whereupon he found the appropriately named Junk Lady. “Oh, the _King…_ ” she’d swoooned. “Oh, the King is _very_ handsome. Tall, muscular build,not to mention his _hair,_ his glowing eyes, his…”

“A’right, a’right,” Hoggle stopped her before he gagged. “When I said ‘What do ya think of the King’, I meant about the way he treats yah and how he rules.”

“Oh.” He saw her blush a little. “Well, umm...He and I haven’t really interacted much. His goblins come here mosta the time to throw things away. But you can tell a lot about a person by what they throw away. C’mere, I'll show ya.”

She led him away to her own personal hoard. “Here's all my favorite thingamajigs from the castle.” She held up an old brush with most of the bristles gone. It was full of blonde hair. “Here's his Majesty’s hair brush. Not much to say about it, I just like it. But here's an old sock, but I can't find the other one. Who knewa pair of his boots. Look, at ‘em, they look to be in good condition, right? Not too beat up.”

“Uh...sure.” Where is she going with this?

“But just look at all this wear on the bottom. Almost wore a hole right through the heels, he did! That just goes ta show that he’s always on his feet. Always gotta babysit those goblins, gotta make sure everythings all good and safe, not to mention he probably dances ‘round in these too. Busy, busy king we got.” That was true. One think he, Ludo, and Didymus had learned the hard way was that ruling over the Labyrinth was no piece of cake. It was hard work. “And look here,” the old woman continued, holding up a pair of gloves. “What do you say about these?”

“He’s...afraid of...germs?” _Them goblins are pretty gross._

“No! You ever seen the King when he wasn’t wearing’ a pair’a these? Of course you haven't. He always wears gloves! Which tells you that he has a fear of contact. Doesn’t ever wanna get too close to somebody, or else who knows what’ll happen? Always gotta be something keeping him from people. Whether it’s a pair of gloves to keep from hand contact, or...well, the Labyrinth itself! Ever wonder why it’s so hard to get to the castle?” 

Hoggle has always figured it was for...protection purposes. Attackers, assassins, things like that. Not just...people in general. 

“Oh, but isolation has a price. When you don’t let into anyone in, well...look here.” She held up a long purple sock. “I’ve had this for a long time. Been looking for the other one, but I can never find it. This poor sock is a lot like the King.”

 _Yeah, it stinks._  

“It’s all alone. Nothing to complete it. Nothing to fill the hole inside it. I wonder sometimes...if this poor sock will ever find it’s match.It’s partner and friend. Where, oh where could it be? And the King up there in his castle, no one but goblins for company...if only he’d take those gloves off…”

Hoggle felt really uncomfortable. Socks, gloves, boots...why in the world were these things making him feel sorry for Jareth? “Well, uh...thanks...I guess. I’ll be goin’ now.” He walked quickly for a minute or two when her shrill voice called after him.

“Did she make it?” 

He stopped and looked over his shoulder. “Did who make what?”

“The girl. The one who ate the peach. Did she make it to the castle in time?”

“Er...yeah. Why?”

“Just wondering if maybe...Maybe she’s his other sock.”

That _boggled_ the dwarf's mind. _Sarah don’t even_ like _Jareth! What’s she talkin’ about? They ain’t anything alike._

 _..Then again...They’re both stubborn. And both like getin’ their way. They’re both performers...Huh. Alright, so maybe they’re a_ little _alike. But that don’t mean nothin’! He’s an abusive, manipulative pile of bog muck, and she’s a teenage girl! No way would they ever get along. ‘Other sock’.  She’s been smellin’ that trash for too long._

Though he was tired and had a lot on his mind already, Hoggle still had one more person left before he could even _think_ of facing Sir Didymus again. So far he had _nothing_ to prove that Jareth was a horrible ruler and basically all around person. Thankfully, the final person was the Wise Man. _Of course he’ll be on my side! He’s the smartest one in the whole Labyrinth._

Unfortunately, he was of course, sleeping.

“Oh, Senor Snores Alot,” sang the Bird Hat on the man’s head. “The dwarf is back.”

“Hmm?” The Wise Man said, waking up quickly with tired eyes. “Oh, it’s you. Any word on how the King is fairing with those clues?”

“Err….I don’ know. I haven’t asked. But about the King, I need to ask you somethin’. In your opinion, do you think he’s really a good ruler? Everyone I’ve asked seems to think so, but it don’t make no sense to me. Every time I’ve seen him, he’s threatened and manipulated me. And ya know he _did_ steal a baby!”

The elderly man seemed to ponder this for a moment...that or he was really zoning out. “You are correct,” he told him finally. Hoggle was relieved to hear that _someone_ had some sense. The Wise Man went on. “The Goblin King has made many mistakes. He replaces basic needs such as friends and relationships with hoards of goblins and an enormous castle. He uses fear to get what he wants, as you have witnessed. And he wears the same shade of eyeshadow even when it clashes with the shirt he’s wearing.” The dwarf found he agreed with everything but that last one. 

“In this sense, no,” the Wise Man concluded. “The King is not a good ruler.”

 _“Finally!_ You have no idea how long I’ve been waitin’ to hear someone say that!”

 _“But..._ he has the potential to become one.”

“...See, those words I didn’t need to hear. Can we go back to the part about the eyeshadow?”

“You asked a question, and I’m giving you an answer. The King is not a hopeless case. If he simply learned a few lessons, he could do very well in his position. In fact, if all goes well in the Aboveground, we may have a very different ruler sitting in the throne.”

“That’s what this whole curse is about,” the Bird Hat added. “...Did I say too much?”

 **A/N:** Anybody see that trick with Natas's name? Two more clues to go! Also, the Nether Facility is a reference to the Nether World, which is basically Hell. Once again, another hint to Natas being the devil. 


	20. Chapter 20

Sarah held the script in her white-knuckled hands, though she had the whole thing memorized. Todd Miller stood across the stage. He had been in just as many plays as Sarah, and was playing her eventual love interest, Benedick. She wasn't usually this nervous during rehearsal, but this was the first one, and for some reason Sarah just… wasn't feeling it. 

Too gave her a smirk and recited his line, no script needed. “Beatrice, if your tongue was any faster, it would be the wind itself. Which, might I add, would make a lot of sense, considering that you're full of air.”

Sarah took a deep breath, knowing that both the director’s eyes as well as Rhonda’s were on here and said the line without the script. “Oh, I'm the wind you say? That makes a lot of sense, considering the fact that every time I walk into the room, you get blown away.”

Todd was about to go on, but Mr. Robinson, the director and Sarah's drama teacher stood up. “Hold on, hold on, let's try that last exchange again. Sarah,” She internally cringed. “You have to _feel_ it more, do you know what I mean? Right now you just sound like you’re reciting the script. Now what I want you to do this time is _visualize.”_

“...Visualize?” she repeated. Somewhere in the auditorium, Rhonda snickered. 

Mr. Robinson got onto the stage and knelt down next to her. He gestured towards Todd. “That's not Todd. That's Benedick. _Your_ Benedick. That's who you have to think of. Think of someone you know who fits that role, and pretend you're talking to them. Speak to them like they're here in Todd's place. _Visualize_ them.”

“...Okay. I'll try it.”

Mr.Robinson patted her shoulder and sat back down. “Alright, Todd let's take it from that last last line. This time walk slowly to Sarah.”

Todd nodded and looked at Sarah. _Visualize,_ she thought. _Who is my Benedick?_

And suddenly… she saw it. 

Todd's eyes began to change. One became blue, the other brown. “Beatrice,” he began, walking towards her, slowly. His hair became long and blonde. “If your tongue was any faster,” said a silky, British accent. His long, black boots approached her, like an animal stalking its prey. Jareth wore a smirk as he came closer still. “It would be the wind itself. Which, might I add, would make a lot of sense,” He looked down at her, showing his gleaming teeth though the smirk. “Considering you're full of air.”

 _He thinks he's so smart. Look at the smug look of his face._ A force rose in her stomach as she spoke. “Oh,” Sarah placed her hands on her hips. “I'm the _wind,_ you say? That makes a lot of sense,” She paused to look right into his eyes and put on a smirk of her own. “Considering the fact that every time I walk into the room, _you,_ ” She pushed to put a finger on the tip of his nose, catching him off guard. Sarah smiled in triumph, finishing, “get blown away.”

Todd looked at her wide eyed as Sarah snapped back to reality. “Dang,” he said. “I feel bad for whoever you were picturing.”

“That was great!” Mr. Robinson cheered. “Sarah, whoever that was, keep them in your mind. You could _feel_ it. Just in that line, you already made me feel the relationship between Beatrice and Benedick. That was fantastic.”

Sarah sighed and gave him a smile. In her peripheral vision, she saw Rhoda with a gaping mouth.

After rehearsal, Sarah biked home with a grin. _I can’t wait to tell Fran about this tomorrow! That felt so_ real. _Acting’s never felt that way before. Except for when I was reciting_ The Labyrinth. 

After putting her bike away, Sarah walked into the kitchen to see Jareth sitting on the counter as Karen cooked dinner. “Oh, that’s right,” she remembered. “He had another vet appointment today. What did the doctor say?” 

“Doctor Breedlove said his wing is healing normally. It should be all better in about five days. She said we should start taking him out for a few minutes to help him get back into the swing of flying.”

She paused as she set down her backpack. Five days _for_ three _more clues? We have no clue who the damsel in distress is, we know one clue has to do with Natas, but we don’t know how, and we haven’t even_ touched _the one on the back side._ She looked at Jareth and knew he was thinking the same thing. “That’s great,” she lied. 

“How was school? Did rehersal go well?” Karen asked, turning over a piece of pork in a skillet.

“It was really good. I got a B- on a History test and rehearsal was really cool. If you don’t find though, I’m gonna take my owl upstairs and practice a little more, okay?”

“Okay, Sarah. Dinner’s at six, alright?”

“Got it.” She scooped Jareth up and quickly went to her room, placing him on her dresser. “We _need_ to get these clues taken care of.” Sarah grabbed the paper with the clues and set them in front of him. “Rack your mind and try to figure out _anyone_ who could _possibly_ be the woman in the second clue. Alright? I’m really starting to panic here.”

For the next forty minutes they tried to solve the damsel clue, but they had no luck. “Okay,” began an exhausted Sarah. “Keep working on this. After dinner I need to practice for the pay, but I promise to help more when I’m done.” He nodded and she went back downstairs, hoping they would find a way to change him back soon.

* * *

Jareth stared at those clues until his eyes burned, but couldn't put anything together. When he was about to drop it for the night, though time was ticking, he realized he hadn't fully completed the first one. _I still haven't told Sarah! How am I supposed to head that pop star’s advice if I don't say those_ simple words? 

He heard her footsteps coming up the stairs and quickly found a piece of paper and pencil. He worked slowly so she would be able to read it. _What I wouldn't do for a pair of those Helping Hands right now,_ Jareth thought, clutching the pencil in his beak. 

Sarah stepped into the room. “Okay, I'm sorry I was freaking out earlier. I'm just really worried. I'm sure you are too, though. We just have to keep our wits about us and we can get through this, right?... What are you doing?”

 _I suppose that's the best I can do. I can give her a better one once I can talk again._ He held up the paper in his mouth to show her. On it were two simple words. Two very simple words that held all the power in the world. 

_Thank you._

Sarah's eyes widened and she slowly began to smile. “Aww,” she said, taking a seat on the edge of the bed. “....You don't have to… I mean, I'm sure…. Well, anyone could've…”

 _We don't know that for sure. If it wasn't for you, I might have been stuck with a crazed doctor and trapped in this form for the rest of my life. Which probably would have been_ much _shorter._

Though she couldn't hear any of that, Sarah gave in and looked at his eyes. “You're welcome, Jare.” She reached over and stroked under his head for a minute before changing the subject. “So, any luck with the clues?” He shook his head. “... Well… I'm sure we'll think of the answers.” Sarah got up and grabbed the script off of her dresser. “I know this is really important, but I'm _really_ worried about this play. I have to _sing,_ Jareth. In front of people. I've never had to do that before. I promise I'll help you all day tomorrow, alright?”

He nodded, understanding. _Honestly, there's not much she could do anyway._ But as Sarah started to walk to the door, she paused and looked at him again. “Jareth?... I know you're busy… But… Do you think you could…?”

This was the first time that he'd ever seen Sarah Williams at a loss for words. _What is she trying to say?_

“I mean… You sing, right?... Do you think you could… Give me a hand? I'm just not sure if I'm any good or not. And I don't want to get up on stage and kill this solo.”

Jareth thought for a moment. _Honestly, my debt to her goes a bit beyond a simple “thank you”. She_ did _save my life, after all. I suppose the least I can do is give her some help with this._ _Thought I'm not quite sure, since I can only make screeching sounds._ Either way, he nodded, causing Sarah to smile. She picked him up and brought him downstairs to the piano in another room. She placed him on top of it and grabbed the script. “Alright…. Now no matter how bad this sounds…. Just… Don't laugh, okay?”

_Even if I could, I wouldn't, Sarah._

She took a deep breath, placed the song on the piano, and began to sing. Before she'd even gotten three words out, Jareth let out a screech, signaling for her to stop. “It was that bad?” she asked sadly. 

 _No, no, it was quite good for a start. The problem is your_ posture. He jumped onto her shoulder. _Stop slouching,_ he ordered, leaning back to straighten her. _Keep your back straight. It helps your breathing. Now try again._ Sarah seemed to understand, kept her spine like a line, and began again: 

_“I always said I was too smart_

_to fall in love._

_I told myself that I wouldn't let a man_

_steal my heart._

_I said romance was just a fool's game._

_So why did I let the game_

_start?”_

Jareth's eyes grew wider. Her voice was soft and… comforting. He'd never known Sarah could _sing._

_“I never meant for this to happen._

_To me, he was always just a pain._

_But lately it seems that Benedick and I_

_are one in the same._

By this time, Jareth couldn't keep his eyes off of her. Her voice was one of the most amazing togs heard ever heard. And he'd heard many sounds in the Underground. It was… sweet. But not _sickeningly_ sweet. It carried a certain maturity with it. And when she sang those words, a feeling rose up inside of him. He had no idea what it was. 

But he certainly didn't want it to go away. 

Suddenly, the bliss was interrupted as Sarah attempted a particularly high note and her voice cracked like an opera singer with tonsillitis. She instantly covered her mouth as Jareth recovered from his cringe. 

“Oh God,” she whispered after moving her hands. “Oh God oh God oh God. What do I do about _that?”_

 _Sarah, panicking yourself won't help anything._ He really wished she could hear him because the next thing she did was pick him up by his sides. 

“I can't go on stage and sing like _that,”_ she told him. _Well, that's obvious. But you really should calm down._ She set him back down but looked like she was about to go insane. “What do I do? I'll be the laughing stock of the school of that happens even in _rehearsals,_ much less on stage. Rhonda will never let me live it down. I knew I couldn't handle a lead role, I knew I-”

Jareth let out a loud screech and she seemed to snap out of it. He took a deep breath. Sarah understood and did the same. _I think that's enough practicing tonight, hm?_ To show her what he meant, he gestured to the stairs with his good wing. “Yeah… Yeah, maybe we should stop. It's getting kinda late anyway. And we gotta work on those clues tomorrow. I'll see if Fran can come over and help.” 

Jareth nodded and jumped onto her shoulder. _Sarah Williams, you completely boggle my mind. You have the courage to best my Labyrinth, yet you panic at a voice crack for a high school performance. You are a ridiculous girl indeed._

But though he mentally insulted her, that night after Sarah shut off her bedroom light, Jareth fell asleep thinking of her beautiful voice. 

* * *

Hoggle couldn't believe his ears. “So… you're tellin’ me… that  _ you  _ put this curse on the King?! That's why he's an owl?!”

“Well,” said the Wise Man, “we shouldn't be telling  _ anyone. _ ” He glared up at his Bird Hat. “But now that the goblin is out of the bag, yes, it's seems that's what we're telling you.”

“Why? How? Of all people I didn't think  _ you.” _

“If you swear not to tell the King, we can explain it,” the Bird Hat told him.

Hoggle was still in shock, but decided to hear them out. “... A’right… I won't tell.” And he wouldn't. He didn't owe Jareth any kind of favor. 

The Wise Man took a deep breath and begs to spin is tail. “You were with the young woman who ran the Labyrinth, yes? You helped her?”

“Sarah? Yeah, but what's she got to do with it?”  _ This better not be another story about missing socks. _

“Then you saw how she changed,” he said. “She started as a bratty, melodramatic, whiny teenager, and ended an understanding, forgiving, confident young woman. Upon hearing about this, I began to wonder. If thirteen hours in the Underground could changed young Sarah, what would a few days Aboveground do to the King? The overconfident, uncaring, selfish, and sheltered king?”

The pieces were beginning to fit in the dwarf’s head. 

“So I decided to place a curse on him. If the girl finished the Labyrinth - which would prove she had changed - then the King would unwillingly turn into his owl form and follow her to the Aboveground. In order to change back, he has to follow those clues.”

“And they're supposed to… Make him better?”

“That's right,” the Bird Hat nodded. 

“And if he can't, he'll just… Stay like that?”

“Do you really want the King back if he is the same as he has been?”

Hoggle wasn't sure how to answer that. 

“If you're concerned, why not ask the girl how's he's fairing?”

That was a good idea. He could just ask Sarah what was going on. After biding the two farewell, Hoggle trekked back up to the castle. Didymus was there waiting for him, of course. 

“Well, Sir Hoggle,” he began smugly. “what did you find during your walk?”

“I found out that Jareth is still horrible, but not  _ as  _ horrible as he is to me, and the Junk Lady is really messed up.” Part of him wanted to mention that he found out about the Wise Man and his curse. But no, he said he wouldn't tell, and he  _ still  _ didn't owe Jareth a kindness. 

But at the same time, being stuck as an owl forever seemed a  _ bit  _ overboard.

_ I should ask Sarah how it's goin’.... Not that I'm  _ concerned  _ about that rat or nothin’. Just… checking.  _

* * * *

_ Jeremy was holding his clumsy butler, Hobbs, by the front of his shirt. “You are nothing but a clumsy, no good  _ servant  _ who can't even clean a  _ toilet  _ without tripping over something!” And he carelessly threw the younger man onto the floor.  _

_ Suddenly, Jeremy's face began to change. His eyes became electric blue, his skin became pale, and his hair was becoming shorter. “Natasha!” Natas shouted. “I told you to find that damned  _ key!”  _ He smacked the young woman across the face and she screamed in pain. But the doctor didn't seem to care. “You  _ destroyed _ my work, your  _ carelessness  _ ruined our lives, why I'd ought to make  _ you  _ my next test subject!” _

_ “I'm sorry, Doctor, I'm sorry!” Natasha cried.  _

_ “You're damn right you're sorry!” Natas growled, seizing her by her ear. “You're going to help me fix this,” Something in his voice began to change. Again, the people became different. Natas suddenly carried a British accent. “And if you don't I'll  _ suspend  _ you, head first in the Bog of Strength before you can blink!” _

_ And just like that, Lucifer Natas became the Goblin King himself. The cowering Natasha became the, still cowering, Hoggle. The dwarf’s eyes were wide with fear, but the King didn't seem to notice. Or maybe it was that he just didn't care…  _

Jareth shot up in the crate, breathing heavily. He looked around quickly. The room was still dark and Sarah was sound asleep. It was the middle of the night. 

_ What in the world was  _ that? he wondered.  _ First it was Jeremy and his butler, then Natas and his assistant, and… then I became Natas.  _ Something told him that this had been more than a simple dream. Dreams held meaning. 

Then he realized what the three pairs had in common.  _ The way they treated the other person… Jeremy verbally berated Hobbs and threw him on the ground. Natas shouted at Natasha and smacked her. And then I… _

Like lightning, it stuck him.  _ That's it. _

_ “Do not walk the Devil’s path.” We've already established the Devil means Natas. And that dream just showed me what we both do, what path I'm following him on. How we treat the people under us.  _

Jareth thought about a lot in that moment. He thought of what the dwarf had said about him when he thought he wasn't around. He thought of what Sarah had been telling him, how it was wrong to treat others that way. But now he was finally understanding. 

_ That's what that clue means. I have to change how I rule my kingdom. I need to rule in a way where I can look back on myself and be proud of what I see.  _

Jareth unlocked the crate easily and hopped up on the dresser. He found the sheet of clues and scratches out the Devil one.  _ Two down, two left. Well...I know what this one  _ means,  _ but I'm…not quite sure what to do about it. I've been ruling this way for so long. How do I change it? What can I do?  _

_ Maybe I should ask Sarah when she gets home after school. She's been telling me I need to be a better King this whole time, perhaps she'll have some suggestions.  _ He was about to go back and try to get a few more hours of sleep if possible, when a voice came through the darkness. 

“Sarah?”

Jareth could see the dwarf in the mirror even in the dark.  _ One of the advantages of being an owl, I suppose.  _

“Oh, your Majesty,” Hoggle voice became nervous as he noticed Jareth sitting there. “... You're looking well. I mean, you're still an owl, but… er…”

_ I've never noticed just how  _ jumpy  _ he is around me. Then again, to someone his size I'm already intimidating. Not to mention I'm the most powerful person in the Labyrinth...hmm…  _

Hoggle gave up on his flattery and dejectedly asked, “Where's Sarah?” Jareth pointed to the bed with his good wing. “Oh, that's right, the time difference.”

There was about a full minute of awkward silence. Apart from Sarah's soft snoring. 

“Well, uh… I just came to see how the clues were goin’.”

That was a bit surprising.  _ He came to see how we were doing? I sort've figured that they would be glad I was gone. Sort've a “When the cat’s away, the mice will play” thing.  _

_ Oh God, that Labyrinth’s in shambles, isn't it? Is the castle still standing? Don't tell me the goblins got into the expensive wine, I was saving that!  _

“Your look of panic tells me it's not looking good,” Hoggle said. Jareth held up the paper in his mouth. “Oh, you got half of ‘em...I mean, o’course you did what with that high IQ of yours. That's why you're King.”

_ I really haven't noticed how much my subjects feel the need to suck up to me. He's not even doing a very good job. And thanks for mentioning the fact that there was one on the back! That would've been nice to know! It's a good thing this is all in my head because it completely goes against that dream!  _

“Well… good luck, I guess. Not that you'll need it! I'm sure you’ve got everything under control. Oh!” The sound made Sarah moan and flip over. Hoggle was quieter when he spoke again. “And in case yer wonderin’, Ludo, Didymus, and I have been watchin’ over everything. The door to your expensive wine is still locked, the goblins… Well, they're pretty dumb, so I suppose that ain't much of a change, and everything is alright for the moment. In case you were worried er somethin’. Did I mention how shiny your feathers are?... I'll just go now.”

Jareth sat on the dresser a while after he left.  _ I abuse and berate my subjects and while I'm stuck here, they watch over the kingdom?  _

Confused, Jareth went back to sleep, thinking that he should give his subjects more credit for what they did for him. And maybe... _ maybe... _ he should use the dwarf’s correct name.

Then again, he would have to ask Sarah to remind him what it was.

* * * *

Clues, Jareth, Natas, rehearsal. Those were the four things that kept running through Sarah’s mind. She could barely focus in her science class, passed a math quiz by the skin of her teeth, nearly ignored Fran all of lunch, and  _ totally  _ ignored Rhonda in theater class. All she could think of were those four things.

Clues, Jareth, Natas, rehearsal.

The only positive thing that came from driving herself half insane was that Sarah’s day seemed to fly by, and before she knew it she was in the garage cuddling Merlin. Like always, her dog seemed to take away all of her problems. He was always so excited to see her, always jumping around, running in little circles. It made Sarah feel good to always come home to his happy energy. 

“Hi, Karen,” Sarah greeted, being forced to leave Merlin in the garage as always. Though their relationship had improved, Karen still wouldn’t allow dog hair in the house. 

“Hello, Sarah. How was practice?”

“It was good. I’m just glad that they didn’t have me sing today. Did you hear that note yesterday? It sounded like something that would come out of my owl.”

Karen eyed her. “Sarah, remember,” she began. “I know we’ve both gotten used to having the owl around, but in four days it goes back to the wild. It’s not  _ your  _ owl.”

“I know,” she replied.  _ Four days,  _ Sarah thought.  _ We need to get those clues done.  _

Thankfully, when Sarah went up to her room and found the page of clues, she saw Jareth had crossed another one out. “This is great!” she told him as he perched on her shoulder. “We’re halfway done. But we have to have another one done in the next two days. Good thing I have Fran coming over.” 

Jareth’s eyes asked a question.

“No, she’s leaving Lulu at home today,” she answered, having read his mind. “...Why, Jareth, if I didn’t know better, I’d say you looked disappointed.” That earned her an annoyed screech. “Aw, come on. You can’t deny the fact that you two have bonded. You’re like her best friend.” But clearly his  _ Majesty  _ wasn’t going to give in. “Well, either way, today we’re focused on you. You need to get back into the swing of flying, and we need to crack these clues. I figured the park would be a nice place. Quiet, easy to think, and lots of room for you to fly...Yes,yes, the Hello Kitty bandages are coming off at last. My God, you look like I just told you the goblins have given up drinking.”

Within the next hour, Fran, Sarah, and Jareth were all sitting on a park bench underneath some tall trees. The sun was beginning to set by now, the sky starting to turn another shade of blue. “We need to figure out who this woman is in the second clue. That’s most important,” Fran stated.

“But we’ve already said that Jareth has no girlfriends, no sisters, no mother, no female relatives at all.” Something about that hit Sarah harder than she thought.  _...Jareth literally has no family beyond a bunch of drunken goblins.  _ She pictured him in his usual form, up in his castle.  _ A huge building for just...one person.  _

_ It must get so quiet there. _

“Well, it has to be  _ someone,”  _ Fran said, bringing Sarah back to the task at hand. “The weird thing is that it says the damsel placed  _ herself  _ in the tower. So why does she need to be rescued?”

“This clue hurts my mind,” Sarah said, getting a nod from Jareth. “Maybe we should work on flying for a while.” She picked Jareth up and set him on a small stone pillar. “Come on, Jareth, show us what you can do.” 

He looked at her for a minute before hesitantly stretching out both wings. They’d removed the bandages before they left. He flapped them up and down a bit after seeing that it clearly didn’t hurt anymore. Then, right before her eyes, he took off into the air. 

Sarah’s eyes widened as she watched him fly around, soaring circles around her. “Jareth, don’t you think you should take this slower?” But as usual, the Goblin King didn’t listen. In fact, he  _ winked  _ at her and did a loop de loop. Fran broke into a laugh at the sight. Sarah could only roll her eyes and fight a smile.  _ He’s such a show off. _

“That looks like so much fun,” Fran said. “I would give anything to fly.”

“So would I,” Sarah agreed.

“...Well...let’s do it!” And before Sarah knew what was happening, the other girl began running around with her arms flapping wildly. “I’m flying!”

“You look like a crazy person,” Sarah told her, again fighting a grin.

“Good! I  _ am  _ a crazy person!” 

Sarah lost the fight.

“Come on, fly with us!” Fran ordered. Jareth screeched, which seemed to mean he wanted her to do it as well. Sarah sighed and smiled at the two. Stretching out her arms, she broke into a run and circled Fran. 

“I’m a bird!” she yelled. “Coo coo, coo coo!”

“Coo coo is right,” Fran yelled, “flying” as well.

For the next few minutes, the three friend “flew” around the park, not even paying attention to the odd looks they must have been getting from the few people there. The wind blew through Sarah’s hair as she ran around, flapping her arms. It was as if the stress of the last few weeks melted away as she pretended to soar. No clues. No Natas. No play. No Rhonda.

Only flying free.

But unfortunately, what goes up must come down. And that’s exactly what happened as Sarah tripped over a tree room and fell forwards into the grass. “Oof!”

When she looked up she saw that Jareth has landed next to her. “Are you okay, Sar?” Fran asked. 

“Yeah, I’m fine, I’m fine,” she told the. Sarah got to her feet and brushed herself off. When she looked up, she saw a car had parked near the park. As the person stepped out of the vehicle, all of the fear and stress came back to her like a ton of bricks.

Natasha, Natas’ assistant.

The woman was wearing a plan sun dress and flat shoes. She had light makeup that was a bit smudged around her eyes. It looked to Sarah like she hadn’t slept in awhile. But Natasha's well-being didn’t matter to her. 

Natasha stood in the front of her car, patiently. “Miss Williams,” she called. “I just want to talk to you. Could you come over here?” 

_ She just wants to talk?  _ Sarah thought, skeptically.  _ That’s exactly what her boss told me after he followed me home.  _ Sarah picked up Jareth and walked over to Fran, who had now noticed Natasha. “Take him and start walking back home,” Sarah told her. “I’ll catch up.”

“No way,” Fran argued. “I’m not just gonna leave you with her.”

“I don’t want her near Jareth. I’ll be fine, I just want to know he’s home safe, okay?”

Fran thought for a minute before taking Jareth. “Be careful. We don’t know if she’s alone.”

“Make sure no one follows you.”

Jareth tried to cling to her again but eventually gave up. Sarah waited until they had started walking before going near Natasha.

“I apologize for interrupting,” Natasha said. “But I know you live near here, so I knew I would find you somewhere around the area.”

Sarah didn’t answer.

“Seems like he’s flying alright now, hmm?” the woman asked innocently.

“No thanks to you. If you hadn’t brought him to your crazy boss in the first place, he would have been flying fine the whole time.”

“Sarah, I...nevermind, that’s not important now. You need to know that you’re in danger.”

That caught Sarah off guard. She had come to...warn her? “What do you mean?”

“Natas isn’t going to let this go. You and your friend destroyed his career. You had his license removed. You got the Facility shut down. A man like him isn’t going to take that lightly.”

“Yeah, I caught that after he stalked me on my way home from school.”

Natasha visibly paled. Only then did Sarah notice the dark rim around one of her eyes. “Oh, honey...he can do so much worse.”

“...What does he want? What’s his plan?”

“I wish I knew. He won’t tell me much anymore, not after I lost that key you used to get in with. He’s suspicious. But he wants to hurt that owl. And he wants to hurt  _ you.” _

“Me?”

“You made him angry. When he came to talk to you. And you’re the one who took the owl. He saw that you were staring at it when he came to your school.”

“...What about Fran?”

“He doesn't care about her. Or the monkey either. The owl had given him trouble since he arrived. And you made it personal in his mind.”

Sarah could barely put a sentence together, she was so afraid. “...What do I do?”

“Get that owl where it belongs as soon as possible. And be _careful,_ Sarah. Make sure you aren’t left home alone anymore.” Natasha began to walk towards her car and opened the door, but paused. “..Believe me, Sarah. A man like Natas can do very, very bad things. And he can go home after and sleep like a baby.”

Sarah stood there in shock as Natasha drove off. 

Then she ran home as fast as she could. 

As she raced up her driveway she saw Fran and Jareth sitting on the front porch. “What happened? What did she want?”

After Sarah caught her breath she walked into the house with them in tow. Karen was cooking, but paused when she saw them. “Karen...I need to tell you something.”

She relayed the entire conversation to them. No one interrupted. “She says he’s planning something, and that he’s after Jar...the owl. ...And me.”

After a few minutes of quiet, Karen took her hand. “Your father and I are not going to leave you home alone anymore, okay? If this doctor is really going to try something, we aren’t going to let him. You’re safe, Sarah. I promise. And the owl is going to home in a little over three days. This is all going to be over soon, honey.” Karen then wrapped her in a hug. It was one of those moments when Karen felt more like a mom to Sarah than her real mother.

She walked Fran to the door, telling her, “I want you to be careful. I know Natasha sounds like she's trying to help, but I don't want to be too careful. Make sure the door is always locked when you leave for school. I still want to make sure you and Lulu are okay even though she says he doesn't want you.”

“Don't worry about us, Sar. You and Jareth just work on those clues. Sorry I couldn't be more help.” 

“It's alright. We're gonna figure this out.” But Sarah wasn't sure if she believed that anymore. The sun had gone down. They had  _ three days.  _

Sarah stood by the door for a while. “Are you alright, Sarah?” Karen asked. “I know you're still shook u-”

“Can he please come in the house?”

Karen gave her a confused look. “Can who come in the house?”

“Merlin.”

Karen seemed to think about it for a minute. 

“Please?” Sarah begged. “I know you don't want all his hair everywhere, but… Whenever bad stuff happened, Merlin was always there for me. He was a gift after my mom left. He was there through all the arguments. He would sleep in my bed when I got sad. And he would protect me whenever I got scared. He's my support, Karen…. And I'm scared. I don't know what's gonna happen.”

After a minute Karen sighed. “Okay. He can come inside until this is all over. But he can't have any table food, don't let him on the furniture, and you have to pick up after him. And watch him around the owl. I know he seemed alright that one time, but it just got its bandages off. I don't want it to get hurt all over again.”

Finally, Sarah felt like she could breath again. Merlin bounded around happily once he came inside. Sarah finally convinced him to come up the stairs and led him into her room. She set Jareth on the bed and watched as Merlin smelled all of her books and dolls. “Good boy,” Sarah smiled, shutting the door. “You're gonna have a roommate for a while, Jare.”

Jareth didn't seem overjoyed at the thought. 

For the rest of the night, which was only a few hours more after Sarah ate dinner, they worked on the clues. “We haven't even touched the one on the backside.  _ ‘It comes from deep inside, a feeling you cannot continue to hide. When it comes from the heart, you will then complete the last part.’  _ It doesn't sound like I can really help much with this one.” Jareth nodded, understanding. Sarah honestly wished she could offer him some more help but… there was only so much she could do. And until they knew more about the other clue, they had hit a wall. 

The night wound down and they couldn't figure anything else out. Worried and stressed, Sarah got into bed and stared at the ceiling.  _ He can't survive out in the wild. He belongs in a castle with goblins that cook food for him and serve him his dinner in bed. Not foraging for good in the forest and sleeping up in a tree. But we have  _ three days.  _ And we are totally lost on these clues.  _

_ Not to mention…Natas. What am I gonna do? I've gotta get Jareth back home. And watch my own back.  _

_ This is so much worse than running the Labyrinth.  _

As if on cue, Merlin walked over and jumped onto her bed, lying down at Sarah's side. She laughed a little and wrapped an arm around him.  _ Oh, Merlin. What would I do without you? You're always here when I need you. I love you, you big ball of fluff.  _

_ …We should probably give you a bath soon, though.  _


	21. Chapter 21

Jareth woke up to the feeling of a warm, smelly breeze on his face. Opening his eyes, he saw Merlin staring at him though the long fur that covered most of his eyes. _You know, you might be worse than Lulu._ He turned away and closed his eyes again, when Sarah's alarm went off. He knew the song by heart after hearing it every morning. Honestly, Jareth kind of liked it. 

Sarah got up and let him out of the crate after seeing he was awake. “Any more clues come to you in the night?”

 _I wish,_ he thought. 

She sighed. “We’ll work on them when I get back. Don’t worry, you’ll be home before you know it, Jare.” He noted that she seemed to keep using that nickname now. It was starting to grow on him. “C’mon, Merlin. I doubt Karen will let you stay in the house when I’m not home.” 

Jareth was left alone in the room once again with only his thoughts. _I’ve_ got _to get one of these clues done or it’s back to catching mice in the woods. Why is this woman in need of rescue if she put herself in the dark tower? ...Women are such mysteries. Like Sarah. She comes off as a dramatic brat, but she’s really a kind, caring person. And either her humor is improving or I’ve been here so long that I no longer have any idea what’s funny anymore. She's not what she seems.I’m surprised no pimple-faced teenage boys have come around for her. She’s fairly attractive._

_For a young girl, that is._

He shook his head a bit to clear his thoughts and got back on the clues. But again, his mind began to wander as the music box on the dresser caught his attention. In the middle of it was a small woman with curly, dark brown hair dressed in a beautiful white gown. It reminded him of the ballroom. He remembered all of the masked faces. Everyone sort’ve blended in with everyone else. Except for the one person who didn’t have a mask at all. 

 _Sarah had stuck out like a sore thumb. She seems to do the same here as well, apart from when Fran’s around. She just doesn’t seem to really fit in anywhere, does she?_ He’d meant it as a joke, but...when he thought about it... _Except the Labyrinth. She made friends quickly, figured out most of the tricks, it was as if she was right at home, actually. Sometimes I wonder why she didn’t take my offer to stay in the Underground with the dwarf, beast, fox, and myself._

 _Well, not_ with _me. She...I mean, I...what am I doing?! I need to figure out who the woman in this damned clue is!_

 _And that woman is most certainly_ not _Sarah._

* * *

For the second day in a row, Sarah couldn't focus on school. But today, playing Beatrice wasn't very important anymore either. “I don't know what to do, Fran. We have two clues left, and I can't do anything to help. We can't do anything with the tower clue until we know who the woman in it is. And the one on the back has something to with his feelings, so I really can't help there.”

Fran didn't meet her eyes, just kept poking at her mashed potatoes. “.... Yeah… That sucks.”

Sarah looked at her, confused. “Are you okay? You've been really quiet all day.” A thought came quickly. “Oh my God, did David Bowie lose his voice?”

“No,” Fran moped. “It's not that. It's… Lulu. The vet called us yesterday. They said that even though her check up went fine, they don't think Lulu would be able to survive in her natural habitat. She has no family and she's never had to defend herself before. So they're…. Making arrangement with the local zoo.”

“...Oh.”

“I mean, she's gonna be safe and happy. And she'll have other monkeys to play with. It's just… It's not like the wild. It has trees, but also cement walls. But hey, it's better than a lab, right?”

“Right,” Sarah agreed. “And at least this way, you'll be able to see her still.”

“Yeah,” Fran said, smiling a little. “... I think these potatoes with gravy are more  gravy with a little potato.”

“That’s why I bring lunch.”

“So, how is rehearsal going? They haven't needed any backstage people yet, so I haven't see you.”

“Really well, actually. I'm finally getting my Beatrice character down. Every time I need to talk to Benedick, I just picture Jareth.” _...Why did I tell her that?_

Fran’s face lite up in surprise. “Jareth? He's your Benedick?”

“Well, I wouldn't put it like _that.”_

“Do you do that even when Beatrice is being...  _Romantic?”_

Sarah's cheeks burned red. Yesterday, they had worked on a love scene and...she still… 

“You _did,_ didn't you? You picture yourself falling in love with Jareth.”

“I’m not in love with him! First of all, he's thousands of years older than me. Second, he probably has tons of potential suitors in the Underground. And third he's a King, so that means he can only marry royalty, right?”

“You've thought of _marriage?”_

 _“No._ I was just listing the reason why if I _was_ in love with Jareth, which I'm _not,_ it wouldn't work. That and I seriously doubt he would feel the same way.”

“Hmmm...guess we'll just have to ask him when he's able to talk again.”

“Don’t. You. Dare.”

“But to do that, we have to get through these last two clues.”

_At least she's focused on that now._

“Let's do this. For love!”

_“Fran!”_

* * *

By the end of the day, Sarah had managed to convince Fran that she was not in love with Jareth. “You just have a _crush_ is all,” Fran had told her. “Love will come later, when you're older and know each other better.”

 _I don't have a crush on Jareth,_ Sarah thought as she rode up to her house. _He's just a friend. That's all. I'm gonna help him get back to the Labyrinth, and then… Well for all I know that might be it. Our deal was that he would let me come into the Labyrinth, but we didn't even have to acknowledge each other._

For some reason that upset her a little. She sort've wanted to visit Jareth as well. _Well…that was when we didn't like each other. Things are different now. I'm sure he’ll still want to talk from time to time. But right now, we have to get him back where he belongs._

After a brief talk with Karen, Sarah went up to her room and saw Jareth looking at the clues for the millionth time. “Any luck?”

He looked up at her with a sad look and shook his head. Sarah frowned and sat down next to him. “... Well... Don't worry. We're gonna get through this. I'm not gonna stop until you're back home, okay? Even if it means I have to come track you down in the woods.”

Jareth brightened a bit and he nuzzle his head against her cheek. Sarah figured it was like the owl equivalent to a hug. “Hey, that's what friends are for, right? Now let's try to figure out who this God blessed woman is in a tower. We've ruled out Karen, me, Fran, and Lulu. That's like, all the woman you know, right?”

Hours slipped by with nothing to show for it. Again, Merlin hopped up on Sarah's bed next to her as she lay awake. She absentmindedly  began to pet his fur. _I told him not to worry, but when have two clues to solve_ tomorrow. _He can't go back in the wild. But there's no way I can convince Karen or the vet to let me keep him longer._

A feeling came up in her stomach very much like the one that came in the Labyrinth. Time had been running out and she didn't know what to do. 

Only this time, she felt even more lost. 

* * *

The night became day all too early for Jareth. He had _one last day_ to solve those clues, or else he'd be sleeping in a tree the next night. _And holding onto a branch in your sleep is_ really hard. 

Sarah paused before leaving and looked at him. “If I can beat your Labyrinth, then surely you and I can figure these clues out before tomorrow. Promise.”

 _You're such a talented actor. You almost made me feel like you believe that line._ After she'd put Merlin in the garage and went of to school, Jareth was left with only silence. _What in the world do I do? I'm at the end of my rope with those clues. I have no clue who this woman is and that one just… Makes no sense at all. What feeling am I hiding? “When it comes for the heart”? When_ what? 

Things were looking hopeless. What if they never found the answers? What if he was stuck as a owl _forever?_ He hadn't even been in the forest for three days before getting caught. What dangers would he face if he was out there for _years?_

Eventually, Karen came upstairs to get Jareth for _The Hands of Time_ . That was a welcome distraction. Lately, Sally and Jeremy seemed to be growing closer. Jareth wondered if a relationship would soon begin. _They keep denying their feelings. So she's a bit younger than Jeremy, so what? Love shouldn't be hindered by a number. And she'll grown up. It's not like she's a minor._

But still, the two just kept dancing around each other, acting as if no emotions were involved. “Just ask her out already!” Karen told Jeremy through the screen. “The worst she can say is no.”

_“I'd better get going,” Sally told him. “I have to babysit the kids again. They're so crazy.”_

_“Children will be children.”_

_“Well these ones are more like goblins than children.”_

_Jeremy laughed a little. “Does that make you Queen of the Goblins?”_

_Sally couldn't help but laugh as well, playfully pushing him a bit. “Very funny. But really, I have to go. I'll call you tomorrow, alright?”_

_She began to walk away and head to her car. “.... Sally,” Jeremy called. She turned around again._

“Here we go,” Karen said. 

 _Just say it, Jeremy,_ Jareth encouraged. _Just look her in the eyes and say “I care about you”. It can be as simple as that. You don't have to_ propose. 

 _“... Drive safe,” Jeremy told her._ And the credits rolled.

“Aww,” Karen frowned. “That was a let down.”

It seemed that lots of things were “let downs” to Jareth lately. Nothing was working like he'd hoped. 

* * *

 _So close,_ Sarah thought. _We are so close to getting him home. But now we've hit a wall. I feel like… Like I failed. How is it that I can beat a Labyrinth in thirteen hours but can't solve four clues in two weeks? We can't give up._

_But… What else can we do?_

“Ready, Sarah?” Mr. Robinson asked. 

She snapped back onto the stage. “Hmm?”

“Scene three, line ten,” Rhonda snipped. “Are you even listening?”

Sarah glared at her and went on with rehearsal. But she couldn't focus. _You shouldn't be here,_ said a small voice in her. _You should be home with Jareth, trying to help in any way you can. Not working on a high school play._

 _But I can't just leave,_ Sarah thought. _If I don't show my commitment to this role, they might kick me off!_

She sighed and looked at Todd. “Benedick,” Sarah began.

_Jareth needs you._

“You are nothing but a….”

_Who's more important? Beatrice? Or your friend?_

“.... Nothing but…”

“Spit it out!” Rhonda told her. 

_Your friend that took his attention away from what he needed to do, risking his very life as he knows it, to help you with this play. And you can't do the same?_

“.... Nothing…. Nothing is more important right now.”

“What?” Todd asked. 

“Are you okay, Sarah?” Mr. Robinson asked. 

“I'm sorry.”

“You were doing fine,” he told her. “Let's take it from-”

“No...I mean… I need to go home.”

 _“_ Ex _cuse me?”_ Rhonda shouted. “We’re in the middle of practice!”

Sarah paid her no mind and focused on Mr. Robinson. “I'm sorry but… Something really important is going on at home. I feel like I'm needed a lot more there. Let Rhonda take my place for the day.”

“But this shows you aren't really committed!” Rhonda yelled. She turned to Mr. Robinson. “I told you she couldn't do this. She can't handle a lead role. It should be _me.”_

“Miss Livingston,” the drama teacher warned. “I think I can handle this.” The redhead looked to her feet. “Sarah,” Mr. Robinson said. “Usually, I wouldn't allow this except for an emergency. But you've been in many other plays and have always been fully committed. And since we're still so early in production, I'm gonna excuse you for today. But don't let this happen again. Am I clear?”

“I understand. Thank you.”

“Rhonda, you're Beatrice today.”

“Yes!” The other girl smirked at Sarah, but she was already head off the stage.

She ran to her bicycle and got on quickly. It wasn't easy walking out on rehearsal. But if the Labyrinth had taught her anything, it was what it meant to be a friend. True friends are there for you when you need them, no matter what. 

 _So I need to be there for Jareth,_ she thought. _He can always count on me, for sure._  

_That's what friend are for._

* * *

Jareth was about three second from beating his head into Sarah's dresser. _What. Do. These. Mean?! For the love of God, what do I have to do? I will_ literally _do whatever it takes! I'll kiss Lulu! Hell, I'll kiss Sarah's dog if it means I can just get back to my kingdom with some_ pants! 

As desperation set it, the door to Sarah's room opened. Karen stepped in and let out a small gasp. “Well, how did you get out? I thought I locked the crate.” She held out her arm and he jumped on as she set him back inside. “I'm sorry, but Toby and I have to run to the store. I can't have you running around when no one is home and making a mess. It'll only be for a little while, I promise.” She looked at him for a minute and smiled a bit. “Listen to me, talking like you can understand. You're just an owl.”

And with that, she left him alone, closing the door. A few minutes later, he heard a car roll out of the driveway. _Just an owl,_ he mused. _That's what she thinks…. That's what everyone is going to think. Because there is no possible way I can figure out those clues. I'm stuck like this._

_...Who's going to watch over the Labyrinth?_

Jareth was sucked out of his thoughts as the front door opened. _Guess she forgot something,_ he thought. _Wait… I didn't hear a car._ Jareth listened closely. He could hear some strange noise hit the floors downstairs. It sounded almost like high heels. _Karen has never worn…_

“Natasha,” said Cane. 

Jareth's eyes widened with panic.

“You get the dog, I'll get the bird. And stop walking around like someone's home. We've been parked outside all day. The father went to work, the girl is still at school for some reason, and the mom and baby just left. Let's just do this quick before Natas gets impatient.”

By now Jareth had slid the crate door open again. Unfortunately, the door and window were shut and he had no way to open them. _I've got to do something. When the door opens, I've just got to fly as fast as possible. I'll find Sarah. No, Fran will be closer. She should be at home._

 _But if I go there they might follow me. I don't want to lead then to Lulu. I guess Sarah it is then._ Jareth sat on the dresser. The second Cane opened the door, he took off. 

“Natasha! The bird’s flying! Grab it!”

He soared down to the lower lever of the house. Natasha had Merlin - who was barking like mad at seeing strangers in his home - on a leash. “I can't let go of the dog!”

“He wants the bird more!”

They'd left the front door open. It was perfect! He flew out of the home, trying to remember where they high school was. In a flash, his wings were at his sides. A pair of hands had him in a tight grip. _No!_

Jareth fought and kicked as hard as he could but in a blur, he found himself inside a cage held by Cane. A pair of electric blue eyes stared at him, a wicked smiled forming on the man's lips. A happy Natas was never a good sight. 

 Natas took the cage and looked at him. “You almost did it again,” he said, a bit out of breath. “What an astounding bird you are. Did you miss me? Because I've been thinking about you all this time. I'm so glad to have you back.”

Natasha came out of the house struggling to keep a hold on Merlin. “Sir,” she asked. “why are we taking the dog again?”

His smile fell as he turned to Natasha. “Must I explain everything twice? _Revenge,_ you idiot. The girl stole my animals, lost me my job, and insulted me to my face. Then she had the police called. I had to think of _quite_ a convincing alibi. She's going to learn the hard way what happens when you anger a man like me. You're going to take this damn _bird_ and the dog to the river and _drown_ them.”

The woman turned white as a sheet as Cane put Merlin in the back of the large, white van. “M… me?”

Before she could blink, Natas smacked her across the face. She didn't scream though. Like the animals in the Facility, it seemed Natasha was used to being abused. “Yes, _you._ Because, _dear Natasha, YOU_ lost the key. _You're_ the reason those girls got into the Facility in the first place. You're the reason we have no jobs! The reason I have no doctor's license!” 

Natas grabbed a handful of her hair and pulled her closer. His voice was quiet but still full of fury. “You got us into this mess. You started this. So _you_ …. can finish it.” And he pushed her away. Natasha lost her balance on her heels and fell straight onto the pavement. 

Even though she was the very person who brought him to the Facility, Jareth felt a bit bad for the woman. She quickly got back up and took the cage from Natas. Jareth once again recalled the severity of his situation and tried to get out. 

“You want me to just throw the whole cage it the water? Won't that look… Strange?”

Natas hit her upside the head. “It's going to _sink,_ you idiot. And even if it didn't, who's to say we did it?” The former doctor then went to his own car with Cane in tow. 

“Wait, where are you two going?”

“Somewhere inconspicuous. In case you somehow _screw this up._ Just in case, we're going to be far away from the… Accident. I'm dropping Cane off at the museum, and I'm going to the next town over. If you were smart, you would find somewhere to go after the deed is done. That's _if_ you were smart,” he growled. 

Natasha began to walk to the van. “Oh, and Natasha dear?” She turned to face the man once again. 

His eyes narrowed menacingly. “If I find out that you were somehow _unable_ to get rid of these two animals, and I _will_ found out….well...just remember who you're dealing with.”

“...Yes, sir.” 

Jareth was still hopelessly trying to get out of the cage as Natasha set him in the passenger seat. Merlin was in the back, barking insanely. As the van began to move, Jareth realized that he was truly about to die in less than an hour. 

And Sarah was going to walk into an empty home with no owl and no dog. 

He wasn't quite sure who had it worse. 


	22. Chapter 22

Sarah was biking as fast as she could, making record time to her house. She practically  _ threw _ her bike to the ground and made her way to the garage. As the door rose up, she looked for a friendly, furry face to greet her. But she didn’t see one.  _ Guess he’s sleeping. _

Walking into the garage, Sarah looked around. “Merlin, I’m...Merlin?”  _ Where is he?  _

_ Maybe Karen warmed up to him and let him inside. Yeah, I bet that’s it.  _

_...Wait.... _

Sarah looked over her shoulder at the driveway and noticed for the first time that Karen’s car wasn’t there.  _ There’s no way Karen would let Merlin inside if she wasn’t home. Then where's my dog?! _

She ran into the house to call her father and the local animal shelter. But before she’d even taken three steps into the house, something caught her eye.  _...Whose shoe marks are these on the rug? Nobody wears high heels here. They hurt like hell! I can’t believe that Natasha woman could  _ drive _ in those... _

_ Natasha. _

Her words echoed through Sarah’s mind again:  _ “But he wants to hurt that owl. And he wants to hurt  _ you. _ ” _

Panic rose up inside of her live lava in an active volcano.  _ He’s in you room,  _ she thought. Sarah repeated that with every step she took up the stairs.  _ He’s in your room, he’s in your room, he’s in your room…” _

Sarah gripped the doorknob to her bedroom until the knuckles on her hands were white. “Jareth, I’m back!” She yelled through the door. And with that she swung it open. “Ready to work on those…”

Sarah Williams’ scream could be heard by the next door neighbors.

The crate was open. And she was the only one in the room.

She honestly didn’t remember walking back down the stairs, but with the tears flooding her eyes it was probably more like stumbling. Yet somehow she managed to get a hold of the phone in the kitchen and dial a number.

_ “Hey, Sarah, I’m glad you called,”  _ Fran said.  _ Lulu’s going to the zoo tomor...Are you crying? Sarah, what’s wrong?” _

Sarah was choking back sobs at this point. “...Th-they took him,” she quivered. “I dunno how but...Karen left...nobody was here and they got in.”

_ “Sar, hold on. I don’t understand.” _

“Na-Natas did it! He got into the house and he….he took Jareth. And they took M-Merlin, too. I saw Natasha’s footprints.”

Silence filled the other end of the phone.

“I don’t know what to do. I have no idea where they could’ve gone,” Sarah sniffled. “There’s nothing for police to go on.” She paused to try to catch her breath. “It’s over, Fran. ...I failed. Jaret’s never gonna go home. And I’m never gonna see my dog again.” After that final sentence, she let the tears consume her. The next few minutes were filled with only the sound of her sobs.

_ “...Is that any way for the girl who beat the Labyrinth to talk?”  _ Fran asked.

She sniffled. “Hmm?”

_ “This isn’t the first time you’ve lost someone important. When Jareth took Toby what did you do?”  _ Her voice was strong and determined.

“Fran, this isn’t like that. Jareth is nothing like Na-”

_ “I’ll tell you what you  _ didn’t  _ do. You  _ didn’t  _ cry about it. You  _ didn’t  _ say that you failed. Sarah Williams, you got to the castle for one reason and one reason only. You did not. Give.  _ Up!  _ You solved all the riddles, got through every obstacle, and beat the Goblin King! You did the  _ impossible!”

Sarah wiped her eyes and thought.

_ “The only question is...what are you going to do now?” _

Sarah’s lip stopped quivering. Her eyes had finally cleared. “...I’ll tell you what I’m gonna do,” she began. “I’m gonna call the police and tell them what kind of car Natasha drives. I saw it yesterday, and I know she was here. She might not have Jareth and Merlin but she has to know who does. Then I’ll call my Dad and let him know what’s going on. And leave a note for Karen. I’m not coming back home until I found my dog and my friend!”

_ “ _ That’s _ the Sarah I know and love! And I’m helping! What’s the plan for us?” _

“We’re biking all around town looking for either Natasha's car or Nata’s van. One of them has to have them.”

_ Good thing I just ate half a box of Twinkies! I'll be right there.” _

“Alright. And Fran?”

_ “Yeah?” _

“Bring the crowbar.”

* * *

The road to execution was long and winding. Jareth had no clue how long he'd been in the passenger seat of the van, but it felt like hours. Natasha was silent the entire time. The only sound other than the engine was Merlin barking.  _ He may not be the smartest animal, but at least he knows when there's danger. Not that it's going to help.  _

She finally stopped the van and put it in park. Jareth could hear the sound of water nearby. He looked at the woman next to him. Natasha was gripping the steering wheel, her knuckles turning white. She was staring into space. She began to speak quietly, but didn’t look at him. “...I’m not like him, you know. Natas.”

Jareth didn’t know what she meant by that. She’d brought him to the Facility, she worked there…

“I didn't know what I was signing up for,” Natasha whimpered. “I thought...I thought I would be doing  _ good.  _ I thought I was going to try to cure disease, save lives.”

_ Hold on...are you giving me your life story right before you  _ murder  _ me? That’s a little strange.  _ Yet he continued to listen.

“I didn’t mind so much about the animals, honestly. Not when I took the job. My parents never had pets. I thought it would be alright. I didn’t...I didn’t realize…” Tears were starting to fill her eyes. “Not until I started working for Natas. I’ve seen him do... _ horrible  _ things. Sometimes for no reason at all. No reason apart from he’s angry and decides to take out some rabbit’s spleen to make himself feel better!” Lines of black mascara began to run down her cheeks. 

“Once I saw how bad it was...I wanted to leave. I still want to. That was three years ago. But...I can’t. He knows I’ve seen him do what he does. He’s afraid I’ll tell someone. He could go to jail for a very long time if I did. He’s threatened me time and time again.” She started to shake, her lip quivering. “I’m so afraid…” 

And before he knew what was going on, Natasha began to sob loudly into her hands. Her body began to shake and tremble as she cried. Hey eye makeup smudge until she resembled a racoon. “I don’t know what to do,” she said in shaking breath. “He carries a gun...all the time. And he knows where I live. That’s the only reason I do any of this.”

Jareth thought for a moment.  _ So she only started this because she wanted to help people. She didn’t realize what that really entailed. That right there actual proves her point, she is very different from Natas.  _ The more he thought about it, out of the three former doctors, Natasha was the kindest in comparison. She was the one who made sure all of the animals had food and water for the day. Jareth had never heard her yell at any of the animals.  _ And when Natas was planning on deafening and blinding me, she spoke up and did what she could. Granted, I still would have been blinded, but it’s not like she could’ve stopped that.  _

Natasha sniffled and started to talk again, finally looking at him. “Natas isn’t wrong with his suspicions. I warned your friend Sarah so she could be prepared for something like this. Clearly it didn’t work but...I tried. When he would make me go check the traps every day...every other animal, I would let go. Evens were set free, odds I had to take.” She slowly reached between the bars of his cage and stroked the top of his head with one of her long nails. “You were unlucky. Number thirteen that day.”

_ Why am I not surprised? _

“I tried to help you get out though. Remember who it was who suggested Natas take you to the high school. I knew you were a smartie. I was hoping you would find a way to get out.”

_ If that’s true, which it certainly sounds it...then without your help, Sarah never would’ve known I was even in her world to begin with! _

“And that key...the one I lost….it wasn’t an accident.”

_...What? _

“I put in in the woods hoping somebody would find it. Then I pretended to look for it the rest of the day to make him think I was still loyal to him. I just hoped somebody would find the key and do something.” Jareth saw her smile a bit for the first time. “And they did. Your friends Sarah and Francis figured it out, and now Natas can never hurt animals again. Or Cane.”

Just as quickly as it came, the smile became a frown again. “But it didn’t do much for you, did it? Not to mention that poor girl is gonna lose her dog.” Tears began to flow again. “I don’t want to do this...but I’m  too afraid of Natas. I wouldn’t do any of this if it wasn’t for him. 

“Every night, I go to my bed...but every time I close my eyes, all I see are sharp tools and animals in pain. Every time there’s silence, I hear animals  _ screaming.”  _ She paused to wipe her eyes. “It’s the most ironic thing in the world...but ever since I began working for him, I’ve made sure to only buy cruelty-free makeup brands!”

_ And we’re back to sobbing again. Miss Banks, I have no idea what you’re trying to say. _

In shaking breath, he heard her whisper, “I don’t know what to do….so afraid….I need help…so scared.”

A minute passed with only Natasha’s cries and Merlin’s howls. Realization stuck Jareth like a punch from a pro wrestler.  _ ‘Rescue the damsel in distress from the dark tower she has placed herself in.’...My God, it’s  _ you!  _ You’re the damsel! The dark tower you’re stuck in is Natas. Even though you don’t work for him anymore, you still can’t escape him. He’s scared you too much for you to try to do anything. And you placed yourself in the tower because you took the job, but you didn’t realize what you were really doing! I figured it out! _

_           But how in the world am I supposed to help you? I can’t even talk! And if I could, what would I say?  _

_ You’ve got to do  _ something,  _ though. You can’t just live the rest of your life under his thumb.  _ In that moment, Jareth realized that Natasha was very much like the dwarf from the Underground.  _ Always living in fear, doing whatever you’re told just to avoid the consequences. But you can’t live that way. One day, you just have to do what you know is right. You need to face your fears. You’ve got to….wait a moment. That might work. She just has to  _ understand. 

Jareth began to write the two words on the floor of his cage. About halfway though, Natasha stopped crying  a bit and looked at him. “...How are...how are you doing that?”

He had her attention. Once the final letter was written, which wasn’t easy upside-down, he looked up at her. The woman’s eyes got very large at the sight of what he’d written:

STAND UP

_ You’re the only person who can stop Natas. You have evidence against him, you were a witness. You know he followed Sarah home. You know what he’s doing is wrong. Natasha, you have to face your fears. If you don't, you'll just be like the dwarf, or…. Or like a certain king who really never leaves his castle and keeps to himself because…because he doesn't want to get attached to people who can leave him like his family did… _

_ But the problem is that when he needs somebody, no one is there.  _

A minute of quiet passed with just Jareth and Natasha just staring at each other. 

_ Everyone does bad things, sometimes without even realizing. We all make mistakes. Believe me, I’ve committed my share,  _ Jareth told her mentally.  _ But it’s not too late to fix it, Natasha. It’s never too late to change. I think that’s what these clues are trying to show me. _

_ I really wish you could hear this, because it’s pretty inspirational. _

Yet the look in her hazel eyes told Jareth that somehow, some way, the message had been received. And to his great joy, that idea was reinforced as Jareth watched Natasha take a key out of her pocket and free him. He jumped onto her leg, scarring her just a little. But after a few seconds, Natasha smiled and stroked under his chin. “You’re a very smart bird.” 

_ So I’ve been told. _

* * *

The sun had set by now, making Sarah very glad the Fran had thought to bring flashlights. She had no clue how long they’d been biking around town, but that didn’t matter. Neither did the burning feeling in her legs. All that mattered was that Jareth and Merlin were still missing, and she had to find them. 

“Where do we go now?” Fran asked. “We tried everywhere with no sign of any of the doctors!”

“I don't know!” she admitted.  _ We went all over town…. What if they're already out of town? What if they're on a plane or train or… Something!  _

_ No, no, we can't think like that. We have to keep hoping. They have to be  _ somewhere. 

“Wanna go back down Main Street?” her friend suggested. 

“That's all the way back across town. It'll be totally dark by the time we get there.”

“Not if we take the shortcut through the forest,” Fran explained. “I know all the shortcuts through there.”

_ The forest,  _ Sarah thought. “Fran… do you know why in like, all books and movies, whenever someone goes missing, they’re in the woods?”

“Is this really important right now?”

Sarah was so in thought she didn't even hear her. “It's because it's quiet, there's nobody around, nowhere for the person to go, and there's tons of places to put a body…”

Fran was catching on. “We didn't check the woods.”

“That's where they are, Fran. I know it. It's the perfect place.”

“Well, then what are we waiting for? Let's go!”

And they both received their second wind as the headed deep into the trees. 

_ I just hope we're not too late,  _ Sarah prayed _. Please, don't let it be too late.  _


	23. Chapter 23

_ I suppose we should be grateful for the landline in this van,  _ Jareth thought.  _ I honestly don't see it's purpose, but I'm not very knowledgeable on human technology.  _

By the time Natasha got off the phone with the police, clouds had started rolling it. They were dark and heavy. Clearly, a storm was coming soon. 

“Well,” she began with Jareth on her shoulder. “I did it. The police are going to track Natas down and arrest him for following Sarah home, animal abuse, the threats he's made against me…. He's gonna go to jail for a long time.”

_ As he should,  _ Jareth thought.  _ That man is sick in the head. A borderline serial killer! The passive-aggressive attitude, the anger issues, the abuse, it's a real wonder how this man was allowed to be around animals. I mean, really, do they just give  _ anyone  _ a medical license these days?  _

Natasha sat back in the seat, clearly relieved. “I can't believe it. I'm really gonna be free. I can do whatever I want now! Heck, if I get another job and save up, I might be able to go to beauty school. That was a childhood dream of mine, but I never went through with it. Medical school sounded like the better option.”

_ Well, now's the time. You've got a new start in front of you. _

And Natasha started to laugh. For no reason at all really. She just laughed and laughed, making Jareth bounce in her shoulder a little. It felt nice, helping Natasha. She wasn't a bad person. She'd just made the wrong choice.

But he heard another sound past the woman's happiness.  _ It sounds like…. Like a car. But that can't be the authorities already. She just hung up with them.  _ Jareth looked in the mirror and saw behind them the worst possible thing at that moment.

Well, Natas’s car wasn't a nice sight at  _ any  _ moment really. 

He stopped his car and got out, looking very  _ displeased.  _ Jareth let out a screech to get Natasha's attention. 

“Ow! That was right in my ear. What are you-” Her happy expression melted away as Natas approached the van. “Keys. Keys, where are the keys?” Jareth fell off of her shoulder as she began to scramble around. “Where did I lose the damn keys?!”

_ What is it with this woman and losing keys?!  _

Before Jareth could even sit up again, Natas ripped the door open and yanked Natasha out of the vehicle. Jareth tried to fly out, but the door was slammed before he could.  _ Damn!  _ Now all he could do was watch out the window.

Natas held Natasha by the front of her shirt. “I knew I couldn't trust you.”

“No, you can, you can! I was just about to-”

“I was on my way out of town when I see to  _ familiar girls  _ on bicycles looking quite panicked.”

_ Sarah and Fran? Thank goodness! Maybe there's a chance of getting out of this.  _

“After I saw them searching for us, I figured I should come  _ check  _ on you and make sure that even if something happened, the owl and mutt were already disposed of!”

_ This is bad. If help doesn't get here soon, Natas is going to drown us himself. And God knows what Natasha’s in for.  _

Natas had her back to a nearby tree. “Please, I swear I was just about to do it!” the woman begged. “I-I thought I heard someone, so I waited so nobody would-”

A slap echoed and Natas rose his voice. “The damned bird was sitting on your shoulder when I pulled up! Don't lie to me!”

“Please,  _ please,  _ I can explain!”

 He brought his hands up to her neck. “I knew you were disloyal! You probably called the police already, didn't you?  _ Didn't you?!” _

Natasha was gasping for a breath, unable to answer. Before his eyes, the man pulled her forwards and slammed her head into the trunk of the tree. She fell to the ground in a heap, unconscious.

“If you want something done right, you gotta do it yourself,” he grumbled. The man glanced at Jareth.  _ Try anything and I'll claw your fraggin’ eyes out,  _ he thought.  _ We'll see who blinds  _ whom. 

Natas began to reach for the door to the van when a rock knocked him right in the side of his head. He snarled and looked in it’s direction. 

Sarah Williams stood a few feet feet away, another stone ready in hand.

_ This girl is just a  _ magnet  _ for trouble, isn’t she? She physically can’t stay away, it’s an attraction! _

“Miss Williams,” Natas began, slowly approaching her. “I didn’t expect to see you here.”

“You mean you didn’t mean to get caught beating a woman and kidnapping animals.”

“Oh...you saw that did you?”

“It doesn’t matter what I saw.” Her voice was steady and confident. “It’s over, Natas. Even if you run off now, the police will find you. I told them your car and license plate.”

_ Guess it's a good thing she memorises everything.  _

“You’re going to jail for a long, long time,” Sarah smirked. 

“Is that so?”

Jareth’s attention suddenly shifted from the scene outside to the sound of the van door behind him opening.

“Thank God, you’re alright,” Fran grinned. “Come on, we have to help.”

He knew Fan was probably expecting him to sit on her shoulder, but he had other ideas. Jareth spread his wings and flew right past her. 

“Well, Miss Williams,” Natas said. “It seems I-” His sentence was finished with nothing but a scream as Jareth sunk his talons into the man's cheekbone.  _ A bit of revenge for a broken wing. And for stalking a teenager! _

Natas punched and smacked at him but Jareth took off again before he could land a hit. He landed next to Natasha and sat on her limp leg.  _ Come on, you’ve got to wake up! They can’t handle him alone, they’re only children! Though I think Fran might have her crowbar.  _ He nudged her with his head and she moaned a bit.  _ Well, at least you’re not dead.  _

Merlin barreled out of the back of the van, barking and charging at Natas. He growled and snapped at him. Natas covered his bleeding face with his hand and tried to kick the dog with no success. The dog bit his ankle, making him cry out in pain. 

“Merlin!” Sarah yelled happily. “C’mere, boy, c’mere, Merlin!” Loyal as ever, the dog bounded over to her. Sarah got down and hugged him. Jareth liked seeing her happy. She clearly hadn’t been the last few days, though she’d tried to pretend for his sake.

Fran joined Jareth at his side, shaking Natasha by the shoulders. “Miss Banks, are you okay? Can you hear me? Natasha, are you alright?”

“Hmm?” Natasha stirred a bit, her eyes opening slightly. 

Jareth on the other hand was watching Natas. Sirens could be heard, gradually getting louder.

Natasha was fully awake now and Fran was catching her up to speed. The sirens were close now. Natas got up slowly, trying to keep off his bleeding leg. He looked around frantically, clearly trying to decide whether to get in the car and try to get away or not. 

_ He has nowhere to go,  _ Jareth thought, smiling internally.  _ Like Sarah said, if he tries to get away, the authorities will find him. It’s all over. Sarah doesn’t have to worry about him anymore. Or Natasha either. There is no possible way he can escape prison with all these charges on him.  _ Something else occurred to him as well… _.I solved three of the four clues. And the day’s not over yet! We might be able to solve the last one. I might be able to go home at last!  _

Jareth looked around at everyone. Natasha was touching the bump on her head while Fran tried to see if she had a concussion. Sarah was hugging and cuddling her dog, kneeling on the ground.  _ Everything is finally going to be alright. _

He looked at Natas again. The man was turning pink in the cheeks with anger. “...Damned girl,” he mumbled. “She’s managed to ruin  _ everything.”  _ Jareth narrowed his eyes.  _ What is he thinking? A man with nothing left to lose is very dangerous.  _

Natas looked over at Sarah, who was oblivious, and reached for something hidden. That’s when Jareth remembered something Natasha had said.  _ He wouldn’t...no!... _

He took off into the air before Natas even had the weapon out. Jareth had never flown faster in his life. The crazed man spun on his heels, aimed quickly, and fired the gun.

* * *

Sarah stroked behind Merlin’s ears when she saw Natas turn towards her again. From that moment on, everything seemed to go in slow motion. She saw the gun in his hands, aimed right for her head, the insane, angry look on his face. She heard the gunfire and her breath caught in her throat.

Faces flashed before her eyes like lightning: Her mother, Karen and her father, Toby, Fran, Hoggle, Jareth...all people who had made an impact in her life. 

A flash of white soared past her line of vision before she closed her eyes, waiting for the bullet to hit her.

But it never came. 

_ “Sarah!” _ Fran yelled, rushing towards her.

She was still in shock.  _ He..missed? _

Natas growled and prepared to fire again. Sarah got to her feet quickly. He aimed again and a loud noise was heard. 

Natas fell to the ground, the gun clattering onto the dirt in front of him. Natasha stood behind him, gripping Fran’s crowbar. 

Fran tackled her in a hug. “Are you okay? My God, he almost killed you, Sar! He almost killed you!” 

The shock was still wearing off as the police pulled up. Natasha approached an officer after abandoning her weapon. Sarah wrapped her hands around her friend.  _ He almost shot me. Just like that, my life could’ve ended.  _

_ But he didn’t...how did he miss? I thought for sure that...and what was that, that  _ blur  _ I saw before I shut my eyes? What… _ She looked around, confused.

Only then did she see the tattered ball of white feathers a few feet away. Some of the white was becoming red. 

_ “Jareth!” _ Sarah shouted, breaking from Fran. She ran to his side, collapsing into the dirt. It was slowly beginning to rain now, the storm finally starting. “Jareth, Jareth,” she repeated with shaking breath. She had no idea what else to say.

He opened his eyes a little and looked at her. Fran was next to her now, her hands over her mouth. Sarah slowly picked him up and cradled him on her legs. Tears started to well up in her eyes. She started absent-mindedly stroking his wing, the one that had recently healed. 

_ That bullet was aimed at me,  _ she thought.  _ If he hadn't flown in front of me, I would be dead.  _

_ … But… But he  _ can't  _ die! We were so close to fixing all of this! He deserves to go back home, especially after this. It can't be over. It can't end this way.  _

_ … Please.  _

* * *

The pain was beginning to dull now. Jareth had a feeling that was a bad sign. He could feel Sarah's warm arms wrapped around him. Everything else was getting so  _ cold.  _ An occasional drop of water would hit him. He hoped it was rain as opposed to tears. The last thing he wanted to see was Sarah crying. 

He was doing his best to keep his eyes open, but his vision was blurry and spotting. He could see Sarah looking at his, water running down her cheeks. 

_ How is it that even when she's crying, she's still beautiful?  _ he thought. Jareth couldn't deny that. There really wasn't a point to it anymore.  _ Sarah, you crazy girl. You nearly got yourself killed trying to rescue me. You're only a child, you have your entire life ahead of you.  _

The surrounding sounds were starting to disappear. It was getting harder to take in a breath.  _ Oh, Sarah. _ He tried to focus on only her.  _ You're a stubborn, headstrong, melodramatic pain in the backside. And yet… yet I don't think I would have you any other way.  _

He looked into her eyes and his mind brought him back to the ballroom. Again he thought about how she'd stuck out, just didn't seem to fit in anywhere. Except for one place: in his arms.

When they'd started to dance, a feeling had come over him. It was like… like he'd found something that he never knew he was even looking for. He was complete. It didn't matter how many times Sarah stepped on his feet, he never wanted that dance to end. 

That's why he couldn't let her die. 

_ …I care for you,  _ he thought, staring into her eyes still.  _ I care for you so much. Everything I thought was impossible, you seem to do. Each time I've seen you, you amaze me. You beat my Labyrinth, something no one has ever done. You were brave and strong and smart, beating everything I threw at you.  _

_ And you changed me. I never thought I could do that, never thought I needed to.  _ The warmth around him was beginning to leave.  _ But you helped me see. And I can never repay you enough for everything you've done. I only wish I could really tell you all of this. _

_ My God, Sarah,  _ His vision was blurring very much at this point. He could barely see her face. It wouldn't be long now.  _ You really do belong in the Labyrinth.  _

_ Because you truly are  _ so  _ much more than you seem.  _

Everything was going dark. He couldn't keep his eyes open. But he knew she was there. He wasn't alone. For once he could really say he wasn't alone. And that was what made it easier. She was there for him… 

As his world fell down.


	24. Chapter 24

The Wise Man awoke with a start, jostling the Bird on his head. 

“Whoa!” the Bird Hat cried. “What's with the rude awakening?”

“He's done it,” he whispered. 

“Who's done what?”

“The King has beaten all the clues. He's changed, he's... _ transformed.” _

They both sat in awe for a moment before the Hat spoke again. “Well? What are you waiting for? Change him back and bring him back to the Underground!”

The Wise Man got up from his chair as quickly as he could, his joints cracking. He rolled up his sleeves and grabbed his staff from under his seat. He raised his arms, the sudden breeze blowing his beard a little. The Wise Man cleared his throat and the tip of the staff began to glow. 

_ “Advice was taken _

_ and voice was heard.  _

_ Now turn this man back  _

_ from a bird.  _

 

_ Fears were conquered,  _

_ and lessons learned.  _

_ Now a safe trip home _

_ this man has earned.  _

 

_ Revoke the curse _

_ and make hand from wing.  _

_ The hour has struck.  _

_ Long live the King.” _

 

The staff glowed like a small sun and the Wise Man smiled underneath his mustache. 

* * *

Sarah was sobbing now, cradling Jareth tighter. The police had taken Natas by now and Natasha was explaining all of what had happened. But none of that mattered to her at that moment. 

“Jareth,” she whimpered, hoping his eyes would open again. “Jareth,  _ please.  _ You can't die. You  _ can't _ .” 

Fran grabbed her shoulder, crying quietly as well. “He's my friend,” Sarah told her. “He can't just leave me like this. Isn't there anything we can do?”

“... Sar…” Fran couldn't even finish the sentence. 

Sarah looked back down at Jareth and her eyes widened. The owl in her arms was beginning to fade away, glitter surrounding him. “... No…  _ no.”  _ She desperately tried to hold onto him. “Don't leave me. Please, don't die, Jareth. I care about you.  _ Please.” _

But her cries did nothing to stop the inevitable. He slowly faded into nothing but air and glitter, leaving Sarah with empty hands. 

“I'm sorry, Sarah,” Fran sniffled. “He's gone.”

Sarah allowed the sobs to take over, her body trembling as she leaning into her friend. 

“It's not fair…” she cried just above a whisper. “It's not  _ fair…” _

The police got Sarah and Fran’s side of the story once they had stopped crying. Natasha went to the hospital to have her head checked out. The police called Karen, who was at home thankfully, and the family car pulled up quickly. As did Fran parents. 

“Sarah!” Karen shouted, quickly going to an officer to ask what had gone on. 

Another figure came towards her. Sarah wiped her eyes for the thousandth time. “Daddy?”

Her father kneeled down and gave her a tight hug. She reciprocated but was still very confused. “But your secretary said you were busy and would be working late.”

“Karen called when she got home and read your note. When I found out what was going on…” He paused to look into her eyes. “Sarah… don't  _ ever  _ think that my job is more important than you. The most important job I have is being your father, and being here when you need me. I know I haven't done that in quite some time. But just… oh, honey.” He gave her another hug. “I can't believe I almost lost you tonight…. I'm sorry, Sarah. I'm so sorry.”

Finally, she got a sincere apology from her father. 

Fran was going to stay over that night. It was clear that Sarah needed a friend. 

Unfortunately, Fran wasn't the friend she really needed. 

_ I can't believe he's really… gone, _ she thought on the way home. Outside the window, lighting crackled. There was a severe storm coming.  _ It's that always how it goes? Right after someone… _ dies… She had to admit that's what had happened. Denial wouldn't do anything.  _ It always rains.  _

_ What am I going to tell everyone back in the Labyrinth? _

When they got home, Sarah asked her dad to take the crate out of her room. She couldn't look at it. Toby either. Toby was what had started the entire thing, he was the one Jareth had taken.

Sarah began to cry on the couch again as she suddenly remembered the play. How was she going to play Beatrice now? 

She couldn't deny it anymore. There was no point.  _ Fran was right…Jareth was my Benedick.  _

* * *

Grass.

That was the first thing he recognized. He could feel in touching the bare skin on the back of his neck. He moaned a bit, still not opening his eyes.  _ What the bloody hell happened?  _ he thought groggily. His body felt as if he’d been hit by a bus. Slowly, trying not to anger the dizziness in his head, he raised a hand and rubbed his face, moving a stray strand of hair back where it belonged. He opened his eyes very slowly so they could adjust to the light around him.  _ Oh, wonderful,  _ he thought.  _ There’s dirt on my hand. _

He closed his eyes again and laid there for a moment, savoring the silence.

_...My hand… _

_...My  _ hand?!

Jareth shot up, eyes wide and looked again. “My hand!” he shouted.

He covered his mouth quickly. Was it true? Did he...did he really _ shout? _ Out  _ loud?! _

“...My voice,” he said. He touched his neck, still in shock. He could talk again! 

And in his neck, he felt a small throbbing on the side. “My pulse...I’m alive... _ I’m ALIVE!” _

Jareth got to his feet and literally jumped for joy. Jumped on his feet that had boots and not talons. He touched his hair that wasn’t feathers. And he wrapped his arms that weren't wings around himself in a hug. “I’m alive. I’m alive and I’m  _ me!  _ I’m finally back to normal again!” He squeezed his eyes shut in happiness. 

When he opened them again, he couldn’t believe what he saw.

Past the hill he stood on was miles and miles of twisting, turning walls. In the very center, a building could be seen. A castle.  _ His _ castle. His castle in the center of  _ his  _ city, surrounded by  _ his  _ Labyrinth.

“...I’m home,” he said quietly. Jareth could almost cry, he was so glad. 

_ Wait,  _ he thought.  _ I need to test something.  _ He extended a gloved hand and created a crystal. His magic hadn't been affected at all.  _ Thank goodness.  _

Jareth looked back to the castle, anxious to teleport back inside of it and maybe take a bath. “... You know,” he thought aloud, placing his hands on his hips. “I think I'm going to take the  _ long  _ way home.”

And he marched down the hill, towards the Labyrinth's entrance. 

* * *

“Fran, really,” Sarah said monotonously. “You should be home with Lulu. It’s your last night with her.”

“For the last time, you need me more,” her friend told her, rolling out a sleeping bag. “You almost died today. There's no way I can just go home after that.”

_ I would've if Jareth hadn't flown in front of me,  _ she thought.  _ He saved my life. And I can't even thank him. I couldn't even repay him by helping him go home.  _

“We should try to go to sleep,” Fran began. “We’ve had a  _ hell  _ of a day. Are you gonna come to school tomorrow?”

Karen had told Sarah that she would call her out for the day if she wanted to stay home. “I don’t know. Let’s see how the night goes.” She lied down in her bed and pulled up the covers. Merlin laid down at her side. It seemed that Karen was allowing the dog after her step daughter almost got shot. “Goodnight, Fran.”

“‘Night, Sar. I promise, things will look up eventually.”

“Goodnight…” Sarah caught herself. She was looking in the empty corner of her room where the crate used to be. Where Jareth used to be. “...Nobody.”

It was going to be a horrible night.

* * *

It had been a wonderful day. 

He’s forgotten just how astounding the Labyrinth was. He’d had a lovely chat with the worm at the entrance at the beginning. It had been so nice to talk to someone else who had an inexplicable British accent even though neither were English. After that, he made his way to the two doors. He knew the answer to the riddle of course, but still. Jareth remembered to jump _over_ the Helping Hands though. They were just...unnerving. 

After that...he got lost.

He actually got  _ lost _ ...in his  _ own maze.  _ It was like someone getting lost in their own kitchen!

It was one of the best experiences in his life. 

He stumbled across the Wise Man and his Bird Hat in his confusion. They seemed happy to seem him...almost as if they were expecting him. But Jareth simply brushed off the feeling.

Eventually, he got to the Fiery Forest. Thankfully, no one tried to take his head off.  _ I almost died earlier today, I don’t need to be decapitated.  _ The Fireys paused their game to welcome him back and assured him that Hoggle, Ludo, and Didymus had taken care of things while he was gone.

Now Jareth was approaching the castle, deep in thought.  _ Seems I owe a lot to those three. Part of me expected the Labyrinth to be...I don’t know, on fire or something. But it seems like everything has been okay for the most part.  _

He stopped before the castle doors and took a deep breath. Finally, everything was as it should be. 

And he pushed open the doors to his home.


	25. Chapter 25

Time had passed in the Labyrinth to the point where it was as if Jareth had never left. The goblins were back in line, the castle was as it should be, all was right in the Underground. 

The Goblin King louged in his thrown, starting at the ceiling.  _...I’m home,  _ he thought.  _ I’m home….and I’m really. Fraggin’.  _ Bored! He got to his feet and started to walk around the empty room.  _ What can I do to pass the time? There’s got to be something. Go for a walk? No, it’s getting dark out. Kick some goblins out the window? They always seem to enjoy that. Sometimes they make bets on who I can kick the farthest. Eh, but I just shined these boots and the goblins are notoriously dirty.  _

_...Visit Sarah?  _

_ No, no, we spent all that time together. It’s only been a few weeks in her world, I think. Besides, she’s probably busy with the school play.  _ He thought for another minute, when Jareth remembered someone else he could go see.

* * *

Jareth’s talons grabbed onto the branch of the tree. He finally had a chance to catch his breath.  _ They  _ really  _ need to make those maps clearer! And feed the lions more often! I swear to God, I was almost cat food!  _

_...I hope Fran doesn’t know I’m doing this. That would just be bloody  _ embarrassing.  _ It’s bad enough I had to ask about her, what would she and Sarah think if they knew I actually came to see how she was doing? I should just find her quick before some  _ other  _ animal tries to claw me to shreds.  _

Sure enough, Jareth spotted her on the ground, sucking on a rock. He flew down towards her and her large, brown eyes grew wider. She dropped the rock and stared.  _ I hope this doesn’t scare her off.  _ Jareth looked around, making sure no other monkeys were around. Luckily it looked like they were asleep. He transformed into his usual self, sitting on the ground. “Hello, Lulu,” he smiled. 

The baby monkey blinked, clearly confused. “Yes, I didn’t think you would recognize me once I did that,” Jareth said. “But either way, I figured I could win you over...with this.” And with a wave of his hand, a small silver bell materialized in his palm. He placed it on the ground and rolled it over. Lulu made happy monkey sounds and rolled it back. Jareth kept the game up and looked around a bit. 

“After my lion encounter, I can see why they didn’t want you back in Africa,” he began. “But this zoo could at least make this enclosure more like your natural habitat. There’s no  _ cement  _ in the wild, I know that much.” He rolled the bell again. ‘You know, Lulu, I just thought of something.” He caught it and smiled at her. “If we can’t bring you to the wild….why not bring the wild to  _ you?”  _

Jareth gave her the bell and got to his feet. When he was through, everything in the enclosure was different. “That’s more like it.” He got back down on the ground and to his surprise, Lulu came over and crawled up onto his leg. “Quite an improvement from a small cage in a laboratory, hmm?” He slowly raised a hand and started petting her head. “Come to think of it...there’s one more person I should go see while I’m in this world.” He smirked. Lulu attempted to lick his glove and Jareth found himself laughing a bit. “I’m going to miss you, you little monkey. Part of me almost wants to take you back home. But you belong with other monkeys, not with goblins. But I am very glad I took you with me when Sarah and Fran came to get me out of Nether. ...You don’t understand a word I’m saying.” Jareth felt a little strange. “Well, I’m going to fly off before any of your new monkey friends wake up and start pelting me with feces.” He leaned a bit closer to Lulu, smiling. “You behave yourself, alright? And don’t forget about me too quick.”

Before he could move away, Lulu placed her tiny hands on his face and Jareth felt a pair of lips against his own. His eyes widened and he suppressed a gag. Finally, she let go of him and seemed to get distracted by a leaf on the ground. Jareth wiped his mouth and had extremely mixed emotions. On one hand, it seemed like somehow, Lulu knew how much he’d helped her. On the other hand, he was going to have to gargle very aggressively when he got home. “...Well...I’m going to go now. Goodbye, Lulu.” And he tossed the bell back to her and vanished into the air. 

* * * *

He had one more person to see before he went home. Jareth landed on the small, barred window outside the prison. He let out a screech to get the attention of the man inside the cell.

Natas’s electric blue eyes shone in the dark. It was night time now. “Oh, it’s you,” he said. “The damn owl who started it all. I thought you were dead.” 

_ You wish,  _ Jareth thought.

“Well you certainly made a mess of things for me,” Natas continued. “Life in prison with no chance of parole. You and those two girls got me stuck behind bars for the rest of my life. I can’t believe this.” He narrowed his eyes. “Stick one of the smartest people in the world in jail forever. A man wasn’t made to be behind bars. God, those girls are lucky I’m stuck here. I would’ve gotten rid of one of them in the woods if you hadn’t flown in the way. And to think I thought you were more intelligent. Flew straight into a bullet. You’re just another dumb animal.” 

Jareth hadn’t planned on doing what he did next, but he’d had enough. In the bat of an eye, he was standing in front of the man. Natas’s bright eyes widened and his face turned white as a sheet. Jareth seized him by the front of his shirt and threw him against the stone wall. “You’re right,” he said in a low growl. “Men weren’t made to be behind bars. Which is quite ironic now that you see what I really am, don’t you think? But you know something else, you fraggin’ sociopath? Animals aren’t supposed to be locked up forever either. Wild animals are supposed to live where the name implies. In the  _ wild.  _ And domestic ones should be in loving homes with people who care about them. They weren’t put into this world to be put in cages or injected with chemicals or  cut up in the name of  _ science.”  _

Natas could only stare at him.

“And before you go into your little prepared speech about how you can’t experiment on people but you need to find cures to diseases, let me pose you with this question. If people like you are so damn  _ smart,  _ can you not figure out a way to save lives that  _ doesn’t  _ involve blinding a rabbit? Ever thought of that? And another thing, animals are more than what you think they are. They’re not  _ dumb.  _ I bet you're still limping on that ankle, aren’t you? Do you know why that dog bit you? Because it was smart enough to know that you were a threat to the girl he loves. Damn it, that ‘dumb animal’ has more loyalty in his tail that you could ever hope to have in your life. Animals are caring, loyal creatures. And in return, they get twisted people like you who abuse them. It’s bloody disgusting. And you say you’re the higher species.” He finally let go of the panicked man. “Animals in this world are more than people might realize. If this little encounter hasn’t showed you that, you’re not as  _ brilliant  _ as some may think.” He turned away, ready to leave, but paused. “Oh. And one final thing.”

A hard, gloved fist slammed into Natas’s eye, kocking him to the ground.

Jareth loomed over him. “That’s for almost killing one of the most caring teenagers in this world. Sweet dreams,  _ former  _ doctor.” And he left him there in total shock

As Jareth was on his way home, he paused and transformed in a tree, away from sight.  _ I can’t believe I didn’t do this earlier. After all I went through, why didn’t I do this before?  _ It took quite a bit of magic to do, but it was worth it. When it was through, Jareth flew on home, knowing he would sleep well that night. And that Natas would be nursing a black eye for a few days.

* * *

Sarah had to wake up early that Saturday morning. It had been almost a month since Jareth had gone back to the Labyrinth.  In that time, Merlin’s fur had grown to the point where it was clearly hard for the dog to see where he was going. They’d had to make an appointment a the local groomers, which was why Sarah was up at seven in the morning on a weekend. 

Karen drove them to the groomers and Sarah got out of the car with Merlin on the leash.She was going to pick them up again in forty minutes.  _ It’s been weeks, but I still can’t believe she’s letting Merlin stay in the house  _ permanently, she thought. As she walked into the building, she saw a bunch of people waiting with their animals. There was everything from guinea pigs to siamese cats.  _ Whoa...No wonder we couldn’t get in later, they’re super busy! But why? It’s never been like this before. _

After a twenty minute wait and a yorkie that peed on Sarah’s shoe, it was finally their turn. “Hey, Stella?” Sarah asked the woman in the front. “What’s with the sudden boom in business?”

“Oh, it’s all because of this new girl we got about a week ago. We were really hesitant given her...work experience, but this girl is  _ great.  _ Said she always wanted to go to beauty school, and lemme tell you, Sarah, she could make it if she gets the money. What she can do with a pair of scissors is amazing. Everyone wants her. You should see some of her-”

“Sarah?” came a new woman’s voice.

Sarah looked over and saw a woman with wavy, mouse brown hair that went a little past her shoulders. She had on black mascara and some shiny lip gloss. “Hi! My gosh, it’s so nice to see you.”

Clearly, Sarah was supposed to know her. But she didn’t recognize her at all. Not until she looked down and saw the woman’s long, cherry red high heels. “...Natasha?”

“Yes!”

“Oh my gosh, I didn’t even recognize you,” she beamed. “You look so..so... _ happy!” _

“Oh, believe me, honey, I am. I’ve turned it all around, and I’ve got you and your friend Fran to thank. If it wasn’t for you two, I’d still be working for you-know-who.”

“Well if it wasn’t for your key, we wouldn’t have been able to do anything.”

Natasha’s face slowly fell. “Oh, dear….I’m so sorry about your owl.”

“Hmm? Oh, right. He’s actually fine.”

“...What?”

“No, he made a full recovery. He’s back where he belongs.”

“Really? Oh thank heavens, I felt just  _ awful.”  _ Natasha bent down and started to pet Merlin’s head. “Well, I’m sure you didn’t come here to talk. Let’s see what we can do with your...umm...where are his eyes?”

“Yeah, that’s why we’re here.”

Natasha laughed a little and took the leash from here. “When you get him back, he’ll be able to see again. Oh, and Stell? This one’s on me.”

“Oh, you don’t have to-”

“Sarah, believe me,” Natasha grinned, walking towards the back. “Yes, I do.”

About twenty minutes later, Merlin was no longer blind and they were back in the car. Sarah was quite, still surprised.  _ She’s really turned it all around,  _ she thought. Karen clicked on the radio and it dragged Sarah out of her thoughts. 

_ “No one knows just how the zoo got all this done in the course of one night, but it is  _ breathtaking!” said the female newscaster.  _ “There’s even a waterfall! I’m telling you, if you’re looking for something to do this weekend, come down to the zoo  and see the new monkey exhibit.” _

“Huh,” Karen began. “What do you think, Sarah? Up for that tomorrow? Toby likes monkeys.”

But a visit was the last thing on her mind at the moment.  _ How did they do that overnight? And why just the...monkey...Lulu...could it...did he really- _

_ “Thanks for that interesting report, Jen. In other news, scientists across the country are  _ baffled  _ today as they realized all of the animals in their are gone. We’ve received a call from PETA, the People for Ethical Treatment of Animals, and they told us that they’ve suddenly receive thousands of animals in their facilities. No one knows just how these animals found there way to PETA, especially when all the labs were locked. But perhaps this is the animal's way of telling us that they don’t appreciate the way they’re being treated. This astounding feet is making politicians across the US reopen the long debate on whether or not animal testing should be legal anymore.” _

“...Jareth,” Sarah said under her breath in awe.  _ He did it. He really has changed. For good. My God, this is great! He saved all those animals! And Lulu, he gave her an amazing new home. I’m so proud of him. Next time I see him, he’s getting a huge hug, like it or not. _

* * *

Unfortunately, Sarah’s schedule kept getting busier and busier. Months had gone by and opening night for  _ Much Ado  _ was approaching quickly. She was really beginning to panic. She really didn’t want to mess up her first lead role.

“Fran, I don’t know,” Sarah explained, exasperated. “All of this is just so much. What if I forget the lines? And I have to  _ sing.  _ In front of  _ people.  _ A full house!”

“So? You knew that when you auditioned,” her friend said, seated on the bed. 

“Yeah, but now it’s  _ real.  _ I have only a few more weeks until the opening night, and I’m  _ still  _ messing things up in my solo! What if my voice cracks on stage? Rhonda will never let me live it down.” She flopped down on the bed and sighed. “Maybe she was right. Maybe I’m just...not cut out for a lead role.”

“Take that back,” Fran ordered. “You’re a great Beatrice. You’re just...stressed out. Why don’t we take a day just to recuperate?”

“Yeah...yeah maybe.” She sat back up and looked at her reflection in the mirror. 

Slowly, Sarah began to smile with an idea. “Hey, Fran,” she began. “Dad’s working late today and Karen and Toby won’t be back for at least a few more hours.” Karen had taken Toby for a playdate. “Why don’t we take a trip?”

Fran arched a brow, confused. Suddenly she gasped and smiled. “I can come to the Labyrinth?”

“Why not? I bet Hoggle and the gang would love to meet you.”

“Ooooh, let’s do it!”

Sarah laughed and got onto her dresser. “...I’m not actually sure how this works. All Jareth said was the mirror is a portal. How does it open?”

“I dunno. Try something.”

“Okay, ummm…” Sarah looked at herself in the glass. “I wish the portal was open?”

Nothing seemed to happen.

Hesitantly, Sarah reached out to touch the glass. Only it wasn’t glass at all anymore. Sarah gasped as her hand went straight through the mirror like water. “Oh my god!”

“Cool!” Fran echoed.

“Guess that’s how you do it. Come on, Fran.”

“Okay, I’m coming, lemme tie my shoe. Hey, wait! Take the script!”

“...Why? I thought we were doing this to get away from the play.”

“Yeah, but if we’re gonna be in the Labyrinth, we can ask your  _ Benedick  _ to give you a hand.”

Sarah frowned a little. “Yeah, but...He’s a King. He’s probably really busy, y’know? He probably doesn’t have time to help with a dumb school play.”

“Well we won’t know unless we ask, right?” 

Sarah was still skeptical but agreed. Fran took the script and Sarah got to her feet. She closed her eyes and stepped through the portal. When she opened them again, she stood on a grassy hill that overlooked the enormous maze. Sarah couldn’t help but notice the castle in the center.

And she couldn’t stop herself from smiling as she thought of who was inside it.


	26. Chapter 26

Jareth had accidentally fallen asleep in his throne. The last few days had been a bit hectic: crazy goblin parties, a missing Fiery head, the Doors forgetting the answer to their own riddle, no wonder the Goblin King was exhausted.

He was having a very interesting dream. The Worm at the front of the Labyrinth had grown to an enormous size and was trying to eat the castle. Jareth was trying to stop him, but it was a bit hard because for some reason, he had lost his pants, and you can’t really protect your kingdom in your silk, heart covered underwear.  _ “Where in Bogs name are my pants?!”  _ he said in his mind.  _ “Why did I walk out of the castle without my pants?! I can’t even get a different pair because the Worm is  _ eating the castle!  _ How am I-” _

“Your MAJESTTYYYYYY!” shouted a shrill-voiced goblin as it ran into the room.

Jareth’s eyes shot open and he fell right out of his chair onto the floor. “What is it? What’s going on? Is it the Worm?....I have pants! Thank God!” 

The goblin skidded to a stop and looked confused.

“...Well?” Jareth asked, annoyed. “What could possibly be going on that you had to yell like that? You nearly gave me a heart attack!”

“Hmmm? Oh yeah.” He cleared his throat and shouted, “Your MAJESTTYYYYY!” while flailing around.

“I’m right  _ here,  _ what's the bloody  _ problem?!”  _

“Intruders! In the Labyrinth! Heading right for the castle! We’re under  _ atttaaaaaccckkk!” _

_ “What?!”  _ Jareth sprang to his feet. “Where? What did they look like?!”

“Other goblins saw them near the Forest! The dwarf is with them! He has  _ betraaaaayed ussss!” _

With a wave of his hand, a crystal appeared in his hand. Inside, he saw three figures, walking and laughing along the path. Hoggle was one of them, and the other two were teenage girls.

Jareth sighed and sat back in his throne. “Those aren’t intruders. That’s just the girl who ran the Labyrinth and her monkey-loving friend. They’re  _ allowed  _ to be here.”

The goblin stopped running in a circle and looked at him. “...Oh. No attack?”

“No.”

“...Oh... _ yaaaaay!” _

Jareth cringed.  _ Why must they always be so loud?  _ “Now go back to whatever you were doing.”

“Okay.” The small goblin began to leave the room, when the King realized what he’d told him.

“Wait! Did you….did you say there were heading to the castle?”

“Mmm hmm.”

“...Oh...well then. As you were.”

As the goblin left the room, Jareth leaned back in the throne and gazed at Sarah in the crystal.  _ So much time has passed, I thought she may’ve forgotten that she could come here. I thought she might’ve...forgotten  _ me, he admitted. He watched for a moment as the three found Ludo and he joined their merry crew. 

_...What am I doing?  _ He thought.  _ She’s already more than halfway through! Time to have a little  _ fun.

* * *

“This place is so cool!” Fran smiled. “I mean those Fierys trying to take my head off wasn’t that cool, but I’m okay. That’s for the help, Ludo.”

The beast nodded and said, “Fran friend.”

“That’s right.”

Meanwhile, Sarah and Hoggle were having there own conversation. “Hoggle, he’s changed, I’m telling you.”

“It’s  _ weird _ , Sarah. He’s comin’ outta the castle more now. And every time he sees me, he says hello with my  _ real name. _ ”

“Well that’s good, isn’t it?”

“Yeah, but...it don’t seem like Jareth.”

“Because he’s different now. Really Hoggle. He’s transformed into a caring, selfless, likable, per _ aaaaaahhhhh!” _

The ground had suddenly given in underneath their feet and the four of them were now yelling as they fell down a dark tunnel. Sarah finally landed on top of Fran, who was on top of Ludo. “What the heck just-” She gagged as the smell hit her.  _ “Eeeww.” _

“Its worse than Lulu when she had an accident in the house,” Fran said. They got onto the rocky ground and Ludo sat up. 

“Smell  _ bad,”  _ he growled. 

“Wait, where's Hoggle?” Sarah looked around and spotted two short, flailing legs underneath her other friend. “Oh God, Ludo get up! He's under you!”

Ludo got to his feet and Fran helped Hoggle up. “Why is it always me?” he asked. 

Sarah looked in front of them at the think, green “water”. Bubbles rose up and let out unappealing sounds as they popped. “I can't believe him,” she said, hands on her hips. “He put us in the Bog!”

“I  _ told  _ yah he ain't changed,” Hoggle told her. 

Sarah looked to the sky and shouted, “We had a  _ deal _ , Jareth! You said you wouldn't throw any tricks at me when I came!”

_ “So I did,”  _ came Jareth's disembodied voice.  _ “But you see, dear Sarah, this is not a trick. A trick involves deception. And I never said I  _ wouldn't  _ put you in the Bog. Therefore, I remain a man of my word.” _

“Freaking loopholes,” Fran mumbled. 

“You  _ jerk.  _ When I get to the castle, you are  _ so  _ in for it.”

_ “Oooh, I'm so afraid. The angry teenager is coming to get me. What ever shall I do? Please, Sarah, drop the dramatics. It's not like you haven't been here before.” _

Sarah rolled her eyes and they walked along, eventually coming across Sir Didymus and Ambrosius. 

“My Lady!” he greeted. “How nice to see you once again. And who is this fair maiden you've brought with you?”

“Hi Didymus. Ambrosius. This is my friend, Fran. Fran, Sir Didymus.”

“A pleasure to make your acquaintance, Lady Fran,” the pirate fox said. Fran blushed a bit.

“We’re on our way to give a certain Goblin King a piece of my mind,” Sarah explain. “Wanna come along?”

“I'd be delighted, my Lady. But I am afraid the bridge across the Bog has not yet been repaired from our last journey.” He pointed with his sword. The only thing to cross the murky green goo was the stones Ludo had summoned last time. 

“Great,” Sarah sighed. “Jareth, you're so dead.” 

“It's not that far,” Fran said. “Here, I'll go first.”

“Okay, but be careful. If you fall in, you're gonna smell fore the rest of your life.”

“Well, gee, no pressure.”

Sarah held held breath as Fran jumped from stone to stone. She didn't let it go until she, Didymus on his dog, Hoggle, and Ludo all made it across.  _ Okay. My turn.  _

She took a deep breath and jumped to the first rock. The second one was a bit slick from the Bog sludge.  _ Is this gonna make the bottom of my shoes smell forever? This whole Bog thing is really vague.  _

The next rock was so close it was more of a long step than a jump. She had two more stone to jump to.  _ Almost there.  _ Sarah screwed up her courage and leapt. She landed on the rock, but started to lose her balance. “Whoa!”

“Sarah!” Fran shouted. 

Her arms flailed and she started to fall backwards. “Ahh!” Sarah felt herself fall totally when a gloved hand seized her own before she touched the water. It pulled her back onto the stone and steadied her. 

“You weren't supposed to really  _ fall,”  _  Jareth told her, standing on the other stone. “This was meant to be a  _ joke.  _ Now you made feel bad about it.”

He waved his other hand and they were back in the Forest in a flash, all seven of them. “Rhonda would never leave you alone if you smelled like Bog,” Jareth told her. 

“We wouldn't have been there in the first place if it wasn’t for you,” Fran pointed out. 

“I repeat, it was all in the name of fun. I caught her, didn’t I?”

Sarah was about to agree with Fran when she realized he was still holding her hand. The black leather glove was soft against her palm. An electric jolt ran up her arm. Her stomach felt like it had a few hundred butterflies inside of it. She looked up and finally got a good look at Jareth, who was carrying on the debate with Fran. He was dressed in a dark red jacket with a white shirt underneath it. Around his neck was a strange necklace she really couldn’t describe. His pants were light gray, as were his boots. Sarah couldn’t deny it. Jareth certainly knew the definition of fashion.

_ Why haven’t you let go of his hand yet?  _ she asked herself.

_ Why hasn’t  _ he? 

_ You… you do _ want _ to let go of his hand, right? Because it's… It's Jareth. He's a grown man that's like, thousands of years older than you. You shouldn't be… Holding hands with him. _

And yet her brain and her hand were disconnected, because she  _ still _ didn't let go. 

“For the last time, it wasn’t a trick if there was nothing deceiving about it. Hoggle, why are you looking at me like that?”

“Uh...she...she ain't fallin’ anymore,” he told him with eyes wide. 

“What? Oh!” Jareth let go of her hand. Sarah wasn't quite sure if she was happy or sad about it. 

_ Is he… blushing?  _

“Well,” he began. “Now that Sarah doesn't smell, I'll see you at the castle then.” And before any of them could say a thing, he vanished in a shower of glitter. 

“Wait a second, ” Fran began. “He could’ve taken us with!”

“I'm tellin’ ya, he's a rat,” Hoggle said. 

“Sir Hoggle, how dare thee speak of our ruler in such a manner? Did you learn nothing from your mile?” Didymus asked. 

The butterflies were still leaving Sarah’s stomach.  _ That was awkward,  _ she thought. Taking a deep breath, she turned to her friends.. . but looked around.  _ Hold on a sec…. No way!  _ “Jareth!” she shouted angrily. “We were already  _ past  _ this part of the Forest, you  _ jerk!” _

“Sar, when we get home, we gotta talk about your taste in men.”

“Fran. Shut. Up.”

* * *

Jareth appeared back in his throne room, his mind racing.  _ Why was I holding her hand so long? Why didn't I realize? Was I just too focused in the conversation?  _

_ Or was part of me just enjoying it? _

Jareth sighed and went back to his throne.  _ I need to take my mind off that. They'll be at the castle soon. What can I do to entertain myself?  _

A clock echoed down the hall and it gave him an idea. He formed a crystal in his hand and sat back, comfortable. 

_ “And now, the marathon of America's most watched program, ‘The Hands of Time’.” _

“Alright, Jeremy,” he said aloud. “Let's not mess this up again.”

* * *

Fran whistled as they looked up at the castle. “Think maybe he's compensating for something?” Sarah laughed and opened the door. 

“Lady Sarah,” Didymus began. “I believe Sir Ludo and I shall remain outside. Those goblins may need help rebuilding their houses after Sir Ludo accidentally called all those rocks.”

The behemoth looked sheepish. “Sneezes bad.”

“It’s okay, Ludo, you didn’t mean to,” Fran reassured. “We’ll catch up with you two later then.”

Sarah and Fran followed Hoggle down a few hallways. The two girls were in awe with everything they say. “This place is beautiful,” Sarah said breathlessly. “The lanterns on the wall, the architecture, just... _ all of it.  _ I didn’t really get the chance to look at it the first time I was here. Jareth’s so lucky to live here.”

“Hmm, maybe, maybe not,” Fran began. “The way I see it, a major disadvantage to a big house is all the empty space. I mean, he’s pretty much all alone in here apart from the goblins.”

“...Yeah...that’s a good point.” She frowned for a minute, but the smile grew back almost instantly. “Well, he won’t be anymore because I’m gonna bug him whenever I get the chance.”

“Oh, I’m sure he’ll  _ love  _ that,” Hoggle sighed. “Let me know when he sticks you in an oubliette so I remember to leave you there. Yer just askin’ for it now. But either way, here we are.” He stopped and gestured to two large, wooden doors with round knockers on them. 

_ He is  _ so  _ gonna regret sticking us in the Bog,  _ she grinned as she reached for the handle. As the door opened, Sarah was met with an odd sight. Jareth was lying in his throne, gazing into a crystal. His eyes were wet and he was biting his lip very hard. He didn’t even realize they’d come in.

“Is he...crying?” Fran asked quietly.

“What could he be lookin’ at?” Hoggle added.

Sarah walked up to him and stood over his shoulder. He  _ still  _ didn’t see her. 

Inside the crystal was a woman with dark hair and a man with blond.  _ Why do I feel like I’ve seen them before?  _ She wondered.

_ “Jeremy…”  _ said the woman.  _ “How is this even going to work? You and I? I do love you. I love you so much, it hurts. But you’re aunt will never let you marry me. We don’t have a future.” _

_ “I don’t care about her,”  _ Jeremy said.  _ “I care about  _ you.  _ And I  _ love  _ you.” _

_ “But she’ll cut you off. You’ll lose everything! The mansion, your wealth-” _

_ “I know,”  _ he said. He took her head and tilted it up so he could gaze into her eyes.  _ “But you’re worth so much more.” _

And as the two shared a passionate kiss, Sarah burst out laughing. The noise startled Jareth to the point where the crystal fumbled out of his hands and nearly fell to the ground. He grabbed in before it could and it vanished in a blink. 

“How long have you been standing there?”

Sarah could barely get a sentence out. “You… You got hooked on K-Karen's stupid soap opera!”

“I did not!” Jareth argued. 

“Dude, we were watching you,” Fran told him. “And you can see the tear lines on your cheeks.”

Jareth flushed with embarrassment and wiped at his face. “Well that's um, that's beside the point. Was, was there a  _ reason  _ for your visit, or has being an average teenage girl with little to no social life just gotten monotonous?”

“Yeah, that's me,” Fran said dryly. “Sarah's Little to No Social Life. Actually, and I'm saying this ‘cause I know she won't, Sarah's really stressed about the upcoming play. We were wondering maybe you could help her?”

Sarah blushed. “And I  _ told  _ her that you were obviously going to be busy.”

“Actually,” he began. “I'm not really doing anything at the moment, as you can see.”

Sarah turned to her friend, one hand on her hip. “See, I told you. He's not doing anything and it was pointless to come here. Let's just go back and what?”

“If you need help, I'm not doing anything,” Jareth repeated, smirking.

“...Oh.” Sarah wanted to hide very badly.  _ Well, now what? I need help but…now he can  _ talk!  _ He can judge it, or laugh, and that'll just be  _ horrible.  _ Jareth's a great singer. And I'm… really not.  _

_ But I  _ do  _ need help… _

“I mean… Only if you want to…” she grinned nervously. 

“Oh, well in that case, no, so get out. Of course I'll help you, you ridiculous child. It's about time someone showed that Rhonda girl what  _ talent  _ is.”

_ He thinks I have talent?  _

Fran walked up to him with a grin. “I brought a script in case you needed it. While you two do that, I think Hoggle and I will just um…go somewhere else.”

“What?” Sarah and Hoggle said together. 

“It'll help her focus. We’ll go see how Ludo and Didymus are doing and catch up with you two later.”

“... Er… Sure.” Hoggle still seemed a bit surprised but was going along with it. Sarah wasn't sure if she wanted them to leave or not. But before she could make up her mind, the two were out the doors, leaving her with Jareth in total silence. 

“So,” Jareth began, sitting up and flipping through the script. “How have you been doing with your song? Still having trouble with that note?”

She felt her cheeks go red. “Yeah. I’m really starting to get worried. My voice cracks every time I try it.”

Jareth tossed a new crystal to the side of the room. In a flash of glitter, a piano stood in its place. “That's because you're not getting enough air before you try it,” he told her. He got to his feet and removed his black gloves, setting them on the arm of the throne. “You focus on singing, I'll take care of the instrumental part.”

She gave him a nervous look. “Okay.” She walked over and sat on the seat of the piano. A chill went up her spine as he sat down next to her. “I didn't know you knew how to play the piano.”

“There's a lot you don't know about me, Sarah.” He smirked at her. He placed the song on the piano shelf and started to play. 

_ I don't think I can do this,  _ she thought.  _ He's got  _ such  _ a good voice. I'm just  _ average.  _ What if I mess up? Why did I agree to even do this? _

She was so wrapped up in her thoughts it took her a minute to realize that the music had stopped and Jareth was giving her a confused look. “... You were supposed to come in there.”

“Oh. Sorry. Lost in thought.”  _ I should just crawl into a hole.  _

“Is something the matter? You seem strangely nervous.”

“No, I'm fine. Really.”

“And you're a horrible liar. Really.”

Her face must've looked like a tomato. She wasn't sure what to say. “It's just… you are an  _ awesome  _ singer and I can’t even make it through this one song. Your voice in the Crazy Stair Room-”

“You mean the  _ Escher  _ Room,” he told her, clearly fighting back laughter. 

“It was so strong and you were so confident. I can barely sing in front of  _ Fran.  _ I really don't wanna make a fool of myself.” She couldn't look in his eyes. 

“...Well,” he began, a bit of surprise in his voice. “First, I'm flattered that you think I sing well. Second, and this is the more important one, so do you. You have natural talent. Don't sell yourself so short.”

“...Really?”

“No, your voice is horrible. It's like an ear splitting mix of Toby's crying and dying cat sounds. Would I lie to you? You're a very good singer. There's no need to be so stiff around me. I mean let's face it,” His smirk was back. “I'm not David Bowie.”

Sarah couldn't help but laugh a little. “Could've fooled me.”

“I still don't see any resemblance whatsoever, but that's not the point. You can hit this note easily if you just try it. And stand up straight.” She felt his hand touch her shoulder and straighten her. The butterflies quickly returned. “It helps your breathing. When you get close to the note, remember to take another breath. Ready to try it again?”

“Okay.”

He started to play again and Sarah took a deep breath. She jumped a bit as he hit a wrong note. Jareth tried again and the same thing happened, this time louder. “Fraggin’ keys,” he mumbled. 

She'd been so caught up in thought before, Sarah hadn't realized it. Now it was quite amusing. Another bad note and she smiled at him.

“Jareth… You don't know how to play the piano, do you?”

He stopped and looked at her. “Why, Sarah, I'm insulted. How could you insinuate that?” She raised a brow and smirked, knowingly. “... No, no I don't. I have no clue how to play this thing.”

She laughed, smiling at him. “Well it was a good effort. Wait...can’t you just use magic?”

His face fell and Sarah nearly burst out laughing as he whacked himself in the forehead. He waved the other hand and the piano began to play the song all on it’s own, as if a ghost was at the keys. “At least now I can focus more on your singing.”

_ That’s what I was afraid of.  _ Sarah listened to the song and came in on time:

_ “I always said I was too smart _

_ to fall in love.  _

_ I told myself that I wouldn't let a man _

_ steal my heart.  _

_ I said romance was just a fool's game. _

_ So why did I let the game  _

_ start?” _

“Good, very nice start,” he told her. “Next time, maybe just a slightly larger breath so you don’t lose it on the end of that note. It’s very long.”

Sarah nodded and continued.

_ “I never meant for this to happen.  _

_ To me, he was always just a pain.  _

_ But lately it seems that Benedick and I _

_ are one in the same.” _

She kept on through the song until it was time for the high note.

_ “I said I never would, _

_ I never thought I could. _

_ He was always such a pain, _

_ driving me insane, _

_ Yet now all I want to do is win this _

gaaaaaaaaamme.”

“Good, now take a really quick breath and keep going.”

_ “This game of LOOOOOOOOOVE.” _

“Oh my God, I did it!” she shouted.

“See, I told you,” Jareth smiled. “You’re a talented singer and actress.”

_ Don’t blush, don’t blush, don’t blush….damn. _

“It’s all a matter of oxegen of confidence,” he continued. 

“Which is great, because you have a surplus of both. Can I borrow some of your confidence for opening night?”

“No, you cannot. Now, I will gladly  _ loan  _ you some confidence, but you’re going to have to pay it back one day. And by the time that day comes, the interest rates will have kicked in and you will owe me more than four times the confidence that I would have originally given you. Does that sound like a good idea?”

“No, it sounds more like I’m selling my soul to Satan.”

“Oh, please, he’s much more expensive. Why don’t we go through this again so you could get some of your own confidence?”

“Best idea you had all day.” As the piano started up again, she wondered,  _ Has he always been this funny? How have I never noticed? _


	27. Chapter 27

The rebuilding of the Goblin houses took longer than they thought. Mostly because the Goblins were so hungover, they kept knocking over everything they'd just finished. 

“I'm surprised Jareth still has his sanity,” Fran said as she and Hoggle walked back through the castle halls. 

_ He might be losing it,  _ Hoggle thought.  _ I know the Wise Man said he'd be different, but… There's something else. He was holding Sarah's hand for a  _ long  _ time. He didn't even notice! And then he got all... Nervous. I've never seen him like that before.  _

They approached the Throne room doors and Fran reached out for the handle, but paused. “Wait… do you hear them?” He watched as the strange teenager pressed her ear to the door. 

“What are you doin’?”  _ Why are Sarah's friends so weird? _

Her eyes widened. “Oh my God, they're practicing the love scene!”

_...The  _ what  _ scene? _

She cracked the door open a bit and they both looked inside. Jareth was sitting on the arm of his Throne, script in hand. Sarah was on the bench to a…  _ Piano? When do he get a piano? He doesn't even know how to play one, I bet. _

Sarah looked at Jareth as he started to recite some of the lines. “It seems Claudio and Hero have finally found a happy ending.”

“It seems so,” she replied. 

“Look at her,” Fran whispered. “she can't stop looking at him.”

“Well, that's just cuz she's... Focused.” Hoggle was trying to think of any excuse. Any at all.  _ She's just a young girl,  _ he thought.  _ She doesn't have any feelings for him. They're just friends. That's all. _

“It's so cool to be able to see this,” Fran began again. “To be able to witness their feelings and connection grow like this.”

“Feelings?” he scoffed. “You need glasses. Jareth don't have no  _ feelings  _ for her. Up till recently, I didn't think Jareth was able to  _ feel  _ anything.”

“Oh, don't be such a grump. Just look at him.”

So he did. He looked up at Jareth, who was still reading the script…. And noticed something. 

His hands. 

_...The gloves,  _ he realized. He scanned the room and saw them on the other arm of the throne.  _ He took the gloves off. I ain't never seen him when he wasn't wearin’ em. Why did he...  _ The Junk Lady’s words wicked through his mind. 

_ He wore them to protect himself. If he never let anybody inside, never got close to anyone, there was no way anyone could hurt him. But now he took ‘em off.  _

He sighed, clearly seeing what was going on. Jareth clearly wanted to get closer to Sarah. And what happened next only fueled the theory. 

“Wait!” Jareth shouted to Sarah. 

She gave him a confused look. “What?” 

“I love you.”

_ What?! _

“Beatrice, I thought love was for fools for so long.”

Hoggle was able to breath again.  _ Oh, thank God, he’s just readin’.  _

“But now, after all that’s happened, I realize that the only thing foolish would be not to tell you how I feel.” He rose to his feet and Hoggle wasn’t sure if he should keep watching. “You’re smart, strong, independent, and determined. You’re completely confident in yourself. And I don’t care who hears me say it, I don’t care who teases me for it, all I care about it you. I love you.” He walked closer to her and got down to her height. Then, he took one of her hands in his. His bare, gloveless hand. 

“He’s looking into her eyes,” Fran squeed.

“Beatrice, I love you so much, and I want you to be my wife. Now please, ease my mind, no matter what the answer. Do you feel the same?”

She looked at him as silence filled the room.

“...Yes,” she told him, quietly. “Yes, I love you, Benedick. And I would gladly be a fool as long I can be your wife as well.”

They kept eye contact for a minute when Jareth looked back at the script. “It says here ‘Beatrice kisses Benedick’. You have to kiss someone on stage, and you’re worried about your  _ solo?” _

_ Don’t you dare kiss,  _ Hoggle thought desperately.  _ Don’t you dare kiss, don’t you dare kiss, I swear I will vomit right in this hall. _

“On stage kissing is actually pretty easy,” Sarah said. “Most of the time you have something to cover your faces. This time Todd and I just have to get really close and close our eyes. It  _ looks  _ real, but really there’s some distance still.”

“Todd? That sounds like Toad.”

“He’s  _ jealous, _ ” Fran said. “Just like when Sarah kissed your cheek and he put you in the Bog.”

Hoggle never thought of it that way.

“I’m telling you, he likes her. And she likes him. She’s his Beatrice and he’s her Benedick. They complete each other.”

They kept looking at each other, still hand in hand. “Tell him, Sarah,” Fran pleaded, even though they couldn’t be heard. “Tell him how you feel.”

They looked away.

And looked at each other again.

“Both of them want to say it, but don’t know how. This is  _ torture.” _

Finally, they both opened their mouths, saying each other's names in unison. Their eyes widened. “..You go...No, I insist, you started talking...we keep saying things at the same…” Again they turned away.

Jareth looked up again and gazed into Sarah’s eyes.

“He’s gonna do it,” Fran squeaked, shaking Hoggle’s shoulder. “He’s gonna tell her.”

“...Sarah...I-”

_ “Booooonnnngg!” _

All four of them jumped as the clock continued to chime. Jareth sprang to his feet as did Sarah. “Oh my God, it’s been that long?” she asked. “I gotta go home before Karen gets back.”

_ “Damn,”  _ Fran mumbled. “So close.”

_ Too close,  _ Hoggle thought.

“Thanks for helping, Jare.”

_ Jare?! _

“Anytime.”

“...Umm...how do I get home?” Sarah asked sheepishly.

“Hmm? Oh, yes, of course. We’ve got to find Fran first though. Then I can just use magic to get you there.”

Fran gasped and closed to door. “Act natural,” she told him. “We. Saw.  _ Nothing.” _

_ I wish that was true.  _

She opened the door again and walked in. “Hey, Sar. How’d it go?”

“Fran, it was awesome! I hit the note!”

“Really? Great job!”

“Yeah, but we should really head home so Karen doesn't kill me.”

Fran nodded. “You can’t die before opening night. If you do,  _ Rhonda  _ gets the role.”

Sarah faux vomited and everyone but Hoggle broke out in laughter. 

“Alright, Fran, stand by Sarah and I’ll send you both back,” Jareth said.

She did so and he prepared to wave his hand. “Thanks again, Jare.” Sarah told him. “Bye, Hoggle. Tell the others I’ll see them later.”

He gave her a nervous smile and nodded. “Good luck with the play.”

The clock chimed again and in a shower of glitter, the two girls vanished into thin air, leaving Hoggle alone with the King.

“...Well...I’ll, um, I’ll be goin’ now, your Majesty,” he stammered. 

“Very well. Take Ludo and Sir Didymus with you, if you would. Don’t want his allergies wiping out the City again, now do we?”

“No, no, o’course not.” He left the room quickly, but not quick enough for it to be suspicious.  _ Oh God,  _ he thought.  _ He ever finds out what I saw, he’ll  _ kill  _ me. _

* * *

Sarah pulled the curtain a little and looked out at the growing audience.  _ My god,  _ she thought.  _ The play doesn't start for almost a half hour and it's almost packed! And I have to  _ sing  _ on front of them. Aw, maybe I should've taken Jareth up on his confidence loan. I don't know if I can do this.  _ Her stomach did a flip. 

She saw her family sitting on the left of the auditorium. Her father had taken the night off. Their relationship was slowly repairing it seemed. Toby would probably sleep through the performance. She went backstage, nearly tripping in her Beatrice outfit.  _ Better not do that onstage!  _

“Hey, Sar,” Fran called. She was checking the microphones backstage. “Ready to break a leg?”

“I just might in these shoes. I'm really nervous. What if I mess something up? It'll be like fifth grade all over!”

“Hey, hey, relax.” Fran took her by the shoulders. “You got this. You and Jareth have been practicing all the time. You can hit that note every time now. Remember what he said: it's all a matter of confidence.”

“And oxygen.”

“Oxygen is good. Please don't stop breathing on stage. Or else I'll ask Jareth to revive you.”

“Very funny. He's not even gonna be here.”

“Of course he will. He knows it's tonight, he wouldn't miss it.”

“Fran, he's a  _ King.  _ Things come up. I'm sure he has more important things to do that come to my school play.”

“Nonsense, he'll be here. Now go back and touch up your eye makeup a little. We want that to stand out. And make sure the other outfit is nearby, that's gonna be a quick change.”

“Yes, Mom.”

“Don't you take that tone with me, young lady.”

Sarah laughed a little. Fran always knew how to make it a little better. 

* * *

Jareth looked in the mirror for about the fiftieth time. He was dressed in an ordinary black jacket and black pants. His feet had his trademark heeled boots, but no gloves. He'd been wearing them less lately.  _ This looks alright, doesn't it? I don't want to draw too much attention. I think this is how regular mortals dress. I didn't even put makeup on.  _

_ Oh, heck, it's going to be dark once it start anyway. No one will even see me.  _

He teleported to the entrance of the Labyrinth, his shadow covering the dwarf in front of him. “Ah!... Your majesty. You startled me.”

“Hello to you as well,” Jareth smirked. 

“To what do I owe this little visit?”

“Well,” He produced a shiny crystal in his palm. “I figured you, Sir Didymus and Ludo would want to see Sarah's little performance.” He tossed the crystal to the dwarf, who stared at it like it was a venomous snake. 

“Er… Thank you, Your Highness. I assume by your outfit  you're going to see her.”

“I am. To be honest, I feel like I'm missing something. You wouldn't have any clue what it is, do you?”

“Uh…no.”

He sighed. “Must all be on my head. Well, I'm going to go or else I'll be late. The Labyrinth can't get too crazy in a few hours right?” He was about to magic himself to the human world when the dwarf shouted. 

“Flowers!”

Jareth paused and arched a brow. “Flowers?”

“What’s missin’. Don’t people bring flowers to these kinda things?”

... _ That’s  _ perfect! “Hoggle, you’re a genius!”

“I...I am?”

But before he could say anything else, Jareth quickly materialized in the Royal Gardens. It took him a minute to find the best ones, but once he did, he just knew Sarah would appreciate them. 

He finally teleported to the auditorium, which was thankfully already dark. He found an empty seat with no one very close to it and set the bouquet carefully in his lap. Making sure no one was watching, he subtly magiced a note to it so she would know who it was from. Just after he did it, the lights began to shine onto the stage.  _ This is your moment, Sarah,  _ he told her in his mind.  _ Just don’t be nervous. _

* * *

She had never been more scared in her life. Sarah paced backstage, back and forth, back and forth. She could here the musical starting through the speakers.  _ I’m almost up,  _ she thought.  _ I’m not sure I can do this. I know all the lines but...what if something goes wrong? What if I say the wrong thing at the wrong time? Or the voice crack comes back?! Aww, what if Rhonda was right? What if I’m just not cut out for a lead? _

Sarah froze as Jareth’s voice echoed through her head:  _ See, I told you. You’re a very talented singer and actress. _

She turned to a nearby mirror on a dresser. “Okay, Sarah...Rhonda might not think you can do this. And you don’t think you can either, not totally, But Jareth thinks you can, and he’s royal. And Fran does, and she’s been your friend since fourth grade. And Mr. Robinson had enough confidence in you to give you this role, and he’s been in the drama program for years. All those people think you can. So who cares if someone like Rhonda doesn’t?”

She smirked at herself. “Besides...If you can defeat a Goblin King in less than thirteen hours...you can do anything.”

And she walked out onto the stage, back straight and smiling.

* * *

Jareth’s eyes widened as she came into the lights.

She was  _ beautiful.  _

When she spoke, she was loud and confident. When she walked it was as if her feet weren’t even on the ground. Like she was... _ gliding  _ across the stage. She was a  _ very  _ good actress.

“Oh, I'm the  _ wind,  _ you say? That makes a lot of sense, considering the fact that every time I walk into the room,  _ you  _ get blown away.” She smirked at Todd as the audience and Jareth laughed.

Before he knew it, she was on stage alone. It was time with her solo. Jareth shifted nervously in the horribly padded chair.  _ Please hit that note,  _ he begged.  _ I can’t help you with magic without someone seeing. You can  _ do  _ this. Just remember to  _ breath.

Sarah started to sing, and with every lyric, Jareth’s muscles got tighter. He knew he wouldn’t relax until it was over. Then, in the middle of the song, something happened.

...Sarah straightened her shoulders, and projected her voice. For a moment, Jareth could’ve sworn she’d looked right at him.

_ “I said I never would, _

_ I never thought I could. _

_ He was always such a pain, _

_ driving me insane, _

_ Yet now all I want to do is win this _

gaaaaaaaaamme.”

He wasn’t sure if he wanted to hear this part.

_ “This game of LOOOOOOOOOVE.” _

His eyes widened as she held the note steadily.  _ Yes! Suck it, Rhonda!  _ He felt as if he could fly around the entire school, he was so proud of her. She’d taken his advice! And he  _ knew  _ she could do it, he just knew it. Jareth was so pleased the flowers nearly fell to the floor.  _ God, I can’t wait till she sees these. She’s doing so well. And her voice is like...nothing I’ve ever heard. _

* * *

“Was that it?” Hoggle asked as the curtain shut inside the small crystal. 

“Actually, Sir Hoggle, I believe we’ve entered what is known as the Intermission. A small stopping point at the end of the first Act to prepare for the second.

“Sarah pwetty,” Ludo stated.

“Indeed, brother. The dress she is in is quite nice on her. Speaking of nice,” Hoggle noticed Didymus look towards him. “It was quite kind of the King to leave of this crystal, don’t you think?”

He cringed. “Alright,  _ fine.  _ So he’s been pretty nice since he got back. That don’t mean it’s gonna last forever.”

“After what he must have endured while he was gone, I very much doubt he will revert back to his old self. Besides, since Lady Sarah has been around, he seems to be much happier.”

That was true. Hoggle thought back to while ago when he and Fran had seen them practice. Jareth had seemed very pleased to have her around.  _ And he still hasn’t put those gloves back on…  _ “A’right, so he’s...changed.”

“Aha! Thou admits it!”

“That still doesn’t mean it’ll last forever!”

“True. But the chances are most likely very slim to none. And if you truly believe it won’t last, then would it not be smarter to enjoy it while it is here rather than continue to walk on eggshells?”

He was a bit taken aback by that. Perhaps...perhaps he  _ should  _ give the Goblin King the benefit of the doubt. He  _ had  _ been saying his name correctly for a good amount of time now, after all…

_ Maybe...maybe people like Jareth really  _ can  _ change for good… _

* * *

The entire audience went into an uproar as “Benedick” leaned in to kiss “Beatrice” on stage.

Well, the entire audience apart from Jareth. He narrowed his eyes to attempt to make sure they weren’t  _ actually  _ kissing and gripped the stems of his bouquet. He remembered that Sarah explained that it was meant to look realistic, but really wasn’t.  _ I believe her. It’s the honesty of high school boys I don’t trust. _

The play wrapped up with everyone but the antagonist getting a happy end. As the actors and actresses came back on stage for a final bow, the audience rose to their feet in a standing ovation. Jareth set the flowers on the chair to join in and applaud. Sarah ran out on stage to take Todd’s hand and the two bowed together.

“Woo!” Karen shouted, causing Jareth to jump a bit. “Yay Sarah!”

He looked over to see the Williams family on their feet in an uproar, Her father was doing his best to clap and hold baby Toby at the same time.  _ Nice to see he made time to be here,  _ he thought. 

As the curtain glided closed and the audience began to leave, he realized he had to get backstage before the rest of the cast got there and saw him. Checking to make sure everyone was to focused on the crowd, he grabbed the flowers and vanished. 

Jareth materialized in an empty room full of bright lights, mirrors and makeup. Thankfully, no one was around.  _ That could’ve been bad. Then again, if anyone saw, it could easily be written off as a hallucination from inhaling all this  _ perfume,  _ my  _ God! He wrinkled his nose and spotted Sarah’s regular clothes on one of the dressers. Jareth adjusted one of the flowers and anxiously set them down.  _ I hope she likes them. And hopefully isn’t allergic to them...hmm, maybe I should’ve checked that first… _

But before he could think on it further, the door began to creak open. In a flash, he disappeared, ending up outside of the school. Jareth took a deep breath.  _ I guess I won’t know until I see her again. _ As he prepared to go back to his castle, he paused to look up to the sky. A sea of stars coated the dark night. The stars he’d move for no one.

No one...but her.

* * *

Sarah pushed past the crowd to get into the dressing room, smiling broadly.  _ That was  _ phenomenal!  _ The whole thing went off without a hitch! And my solo wasn’t even that scary. The more I sang, the easier it got! I can’t believe I did that! I really- _

Her train of thought came to a screeching halt as she looked towards her dresser. Her eyes widened as she gingerly picked up the bouquet. She’d never seen such beautiful flowers. She didn’t even know what kind they were! The petals were a lovely shade of purple, her favorite color. In the center, three  long stamens came out. The stems were curled like silly straws, whimsical and funny.  _ Where did these  _ come from? That’s when she saw the note tied around them:

_ Dear Sarah,  _ it read in swirly handwriting.

_ Congratulations on your first starring role. I have a feeling it’s only the beginning of something quite grand. You’re performance was flawless, as I knew it would be. I told you you didn’t need to borrow any confidence. _

_ You’re a very strong girl. Sarah. You shouldn’t doubt yourself so much. After all, not everyone can beat my Labyrinth. If you just give yourself some more credit, I know you can shine as bright as the stars.  _

_ Never stop singing, and never let other people tell you, “You can’t”. I made that mistake when I first brought you to the Underground. You saw how well that worked out for me. I’m very proud of the person you’re growing into, and await to see which path in your Labyrinth you choose to take. Whichever you choose, I know it will lead to a wonderful castle. _

_ \- J _

She was doing her best not to let the tears in her eyes fall. She still had the stage makeup on.  _ He was  _ here, Sarah thought.  _ He actually came! Aww, and these are just  _ beautiful. She leaned in to smell the bouquet.  _ Lavender. I love lavender. My God, he’s so sweet. I can’t wait to go back and see him.  _ She hugged the flowers to her chest as the door thundered open,

“Oh,  _ Saaaarah,”  _ Rhonda sang in a sour note. “I’m so glad you’re still here. Guess what just happened? Go on, guess.”

Sarah wasn’t even listening. Rhonda walked in front of her, smugly. “Todd just asked  _ me  _ out this weekend.  _ Todd!  _ Your co-star! All the time he spent with you and he still asked  _ me  _ on a date! Ha!”

“That’s nice,” she mumbled, still admiring the flowers.

Rhonda looked baffled. “D-Didn’t you hear me? Todd! Your  _ Benedick!” _

Sarah laughed a little. “He’s not  _ my _ Benedick. My Benedick already went home, I think.” 

“Wait, where did you get those?” Rhonda asked, pointing to the bouquet. “Who the hell is  _ ‘J’?”  _ The redhead gasped. “It better not be Jason! Just because we broke up doesn’t mean you can-”

“Don’t lose your head,” she told her. “It’s not Jason. And I don’t care if you date Todd. I don’t care if you date anyone. You have no pow-” Sarah paused and thought for a minute, looking back at her flowers. “You know what? You’re not even worth it.”

And she grabbed her clothes, leaving the stunned Rhonda alone in the dressing room. As she walked outside to find her family, she looked up for a moment, smiling.

The moon was bright, sitting high in the sky, as small, glowing stars danced in the clear night. 

**A/N:** So I did this a few years ago, and once I got to this site, I kept forgetting to put it up here since I had finished uploading it to fanfiction.net. So I just put the rest of it up and I plan to go back later and fix any formatting issues. Thanks for reading! I hope you enjoyed it. Would there be interest in the short romatic one-shot I made to follow this? I can post it if there's interest.

Thank you again soooo much!

One final note if I may, and this one is important. Animal abuse is real and it's happening right now. Excuse me for sounding like a sad ASPCA ad, but it's true. That's part of the reason I wrote this story, to bring awareness to it. Animals are still being used in laboratory experiments and honestly the research I had to do for this fic brought down my faith in humanity quite a bit. There isn't a doubt in my mind that there IS someone out there like Doctor Natas or WORSE! And animals like Lulu are out there too, just babies who are being tortured. Just like Jareth, these animals have thoughts and I'm sure they wonder just why there are being killed and tortured and vivisected. Please, follow Sarah and Fran's example and fight this. Sign petitions, educate others, tell the companies who test on animals that they need to STOP!

Because these animals don't have voices. All they have is you.


End file.
